One of Thousands Roses
by D HHS
Summary: Cinta itu datang dari sebuah kebiasaan, tidak ada yang salah dengan jatuh cinta. Hanya saja, hal itu bisa berubah menjadi kesalahan yang fatal jika orang yang dicintai adalah ipar sendiri. Lantas siapa yang akan memenangkan kompetisi tersebut? Apakah dia yang telah memberikan keturunan? Ataukah dia yang memberikan keturunan tersebut kasih sayang? —HaeHyuk [BL/Shounen-Ai]
1. Chapter 1

**ONE OF THOUSANDS ROSES  
**

 **Warning! BL/SLASH! also general warning applied.**

 **Cast & Pairing: Lee Hyukjae (HaeHyuk) Lee Donghae (HaeMin) GS! Lee Sungmin **(Yes, this is Lee Brothers's area)

 **Genre & Rating: **Full of **Family** ( **semi incest** ) and **Romance** ( **M** ature content) **,** lil bit **Hurt,** and much **Drama.**

 **Disclaimer: Story belong to me. They** (casts) **belong to GOD, themselfs. And HaeHyuk belong to each other.**

 **HAPPY READING**

Di salah satu distrik kota Seoul, Hyukjae berlari di sepanjang jalur pejalan kaki, memilih rute yang paling jauh dengan pusat keramaian saat subuh, supaya tidak perlu berpapasan dengan banyak orang yang berpotensi tinggi mengganggu aktivitas paginya. Ketika langit subuh yang pekat di atasnya berubah menjadi lebih terang karena sinar hangat matahari pagi di ufuk timur, Hyukjae memutuskan untuk berlari pulang, ia perlu mempersiapkan diri untuk menjalani rutinitasnya.

Seperempat jam kemudian, Hyukjae sudah sampai di depan rumah besar yang saat ini menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Itu bukan rumahnya, ngomong-ngomong. Kakak iparnya yang kaya raya dan baik hati membelikan rumah itu untuk kakaknya setelah mereka menikah, lantaran Hyukjae sudah tidak memiliki orang tua dan kakaknya yang cemas berlebihan jika harus membiarkan Hyukjae hidup sendirian di sebuah flat di pinggiran ibu kota, maka iparnya itu bermurah hati mengizinkan Hyukjae tinggal di sini.

Sebelum memasuki rumah, Hyukjae berhenti sejenak untuk membungkuk sambil memegangi lutut dan mengatur napasnya yang tersengal, keringat membasahi sebagian rambut pirangnya dan mengucur deras di ujung dagu.

"Berapa kilo hari ini, Hyukkie?"

Itu jelas bukan suara Adam Levin atau Ed Sheeran yang mengalun dari _aerphone_ di telinganya, karena mereka tidak mungkin ada di halaman yang sama dengannya di pagi pergantian musim seperti ini. Suara itu milik seorang wanita, tepatnya milik satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang ia miliki, kakaknya yang bernama Lee Sungmin. Wanita dengan status menantu paling beruntung yang pernah ia jumpai setelah menantu presiden Korea.

Dia pulang.

Hyukjae buru-buru menegakan badan dan menarik satu _aerphone_ dari telinga, rasanya masih belum bisa percaya bahwa ia sedang berhadapan langsung dengan saudarinya. "Oh, sudah berapa tahun kita tidak bertemu? Bagaimana kabarmu, _noona_?"

Berlebihan sekali. Padahal mereka hanya tidak bertemu selama tiga hari karena Sungmin sibuk di rumah sakit mengurusi para pasiennya.

Kakaknya mengangkat bahu, tapi tidak mempengaruhi letak tas jinjing dan jas prakteknya yang ditempatkan di tangan. "Seperti yang kau lihat, inilah kabarku sekarang, Hyukkie."

Kakaknya itu sudah rapi dengan pakaian formalnya yang feminin, terlihat cantik biarpun wajahnya hanya dipulas dengan _make-up_ minimalis dan rambut pirangnya dibiarkan tergerai di bahu. Terlihat tanpa beban layaknya para bujangan yang belum terikat dalam sumpah setia di depan altar bersama orang lain, dan yang paling penting di sini, Sungmin terlihat nyaman dengan semua yang diperlihatkan pada Hyukjae.

"Mau pergi lagi?"

Sang kakak hanya mengangguk sambil menuruni teras dengan langkah anggun.

"Tidak bisakah kau tinggal lebih lama? Mungkin kita bisa sarapan bersama? Sudah berapa tahun kita tidak melakukannya?"

Untuk yang satu ini, Hyukjae tidak melebih-lebihkan karena faktanya mereka memang sudah lama sekali tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama sekalipun tinggal di bawah atap yang sama.

Sang kakak berhenti di depan Hyukjae, tersenyum, menampakan penyesalannya yang mendalam kepada sang adik. "Mungkin lain kali, sayang, aku memiliki jadwal operasi sebentar lagi."

Oh, rasanya Hyukjae ingin sekali melempar sepatunya pada Sungmin. Sebenarnya apa lagi yang dicari kakaknya ini? Bukankah Sungmin sudah memiliki segalanya? Kalaupun Sungmin ingin menambah koleksi berliannya, dia hanya perlu sedikit merayu kepada sang suami untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Ia tidak perlu bekerja siang dan malam seolah ia memiliki hutang yang menggunung kepada selusin lintah darat.

Hyukjae bukannya tidak tahu ataupun tidak peduli pada sumpah yang telah diambil kakaknya untuk mendedikasikan hidupnya menolong orang-orang yang membutuhkan jasa dan pengetahuannya, atau mendahulukan kepentingan yang lain daripada kepentingannya sendiri, tapi apakah Sungmin harus bertingkah seolah dirinya benar-benar tidak memiliki belas kasih sama sekali kepada Hyukjae dan keluarga kecil yang telah ia bangun?

"Cepatlah memilih pasangan Hyukjae, supaya kau tidak perlu sarapan sendirian."

"Kau terdengar seperti sedang mengusirku dari sini secara halus."

"Demi Tuhan, bukan itu maksudku sayang." Dan Sungmin tersenyum menunjukkan keprihatinan kepada adiknya. "Oh astaga, usiamu sudah lebih dari tuga puluh tahun, kau harus berhenti main-main soal asmara dan cobalah untuk serius mencari pendamping hidup. Begini, ada salah satu rekan dokterku yang tertarik padamu. Dia tinggi, menawan, baik dan tentunya masih lajang."

Lalu mempunyai setumpuk kesibukan yang sama dengan kakaknya?

Terima kasih banyak.

"Lebih baik aku tidak menikah daripada bertemu dengan orang sepertimu yang hanya mementingkan diri sendiri."

Kakaknya masih berdiri di hadapan Hyukjae dengan tatapan tenang seperti air di dalam kolam. Tapi ia seratus persen tidak setuju dengan perkataan sang adik. "Ini adalah kehidupan yang kupilih, Hyukjae."

"Dan kami? Apa kami bukan kehidupan yang kau pilih?"

Raut wajah Sungmin mengeruh pertanda bahwa suasana hatinya jadi buruk dan ia berusaha keras untuk tidak terbawa emosi. "Tutup mulutmu, Hyukjae," katanya dengan gigi terkatup rapat. "Jangan mengajariku tentang apa yang harus dan tidak harus ku lakukan." Ia meninggalkan Hyukjae, berjalan cepat menuju mobil yang tidak sempat di masukan ke dalam garasi karena ia pulang pukul satu dini hari.

"Kau akan menyesali semua ini, Lee Sungmin, lihat saja!"

Sang kakak tidak peduli. Ia menulikan pendengaran pada umpatan-umpatan sang adik di belakangnya lalu masuk ke dalam mobil dan pergi.

Dengan langkah menghentak, Hyukjae masuk ke dalam rumah, berjalan cepat menaiki tangga sambil melepas jaketnya yang basah karena keringat.

Ketika melintas di depan pintu kamar Sungmin, Hyukjae mendengar suara benda pecah di dalam sana, ia terkejut untuk sesaat lalu menghela napas. "Apa yang dia pecahkan kali ini?" Gelas? Asbak? Vas bunga? Guci? Foto pernikahan? Oh, Hyukjae yakin bukan yang terakhir karena benda tersebut sudah tidak ada lagi di dalam kamar sang kakak. Dua tahun lalu, iparnya yang sekarang gila dalam kesepian itu sudah memecahkannya dan tidak berniat untuk memasang yang baru.

Dengan melihat hal itu saja, semua yang ada di rumah itu tahu bahwa hubungan Sungmin dengan suaminya sudah bisa dikatakan selesai, tapi yang tidak Hyukjae menegerti di sini, mengapa iparnya itu tetap bertahan dengan semua ini? Dalam artian tidak mau menggugat cerai Sungmin ataupun mencari selingkuhan.

Mungkinkah karena anak?

Hyukjae rasa tidak.

Iparnya itu super sibuk sama seperti Sungmin, mereka berdua tidak peduli kepada anak mereka. Saat bocah itu belum genap berumur setengah tahun, kedua orang tuanya lebih memilih untuk memberikan perhatian kepada pekerjaan masing-masing. Sungmin bahkan tidak mau repot memberikan asi eksklusif kepada anaknya padahal ia tahu bahwa hal itu penting.

Karena cinta?

Jadi, seberapa besarkah cinta kakak iparnya itu kepada Sungmin sehingga ia diam dan menerima semua perlakuan Sungmin? Sampai saat ini hal itu masih menjadi misteri bagi Hyukjae.

Baiklah, apapun yang terjadi di dalam sana bukan urusan Hyukjae. Iparnya itu sudah pasti baik-baik saja karena ia lelaki yang rasional, tidak mungkin bunuh diri hanya karena tidak mendapat perhatian lebih dari Sungmin.

Hyukjae kembali berjalan tapi ia berhenti lagi di depan pintu kamar yang terbuka, milik Jeno, keponakannya yang malang. Di dalam sana, Jeno yang lucu masih meringkuk sambil memegangi gulingnya dengan erat, seratus persen mengabaikan seorang pelayan yang mengguncang tubuh kecilnya, memintanya untuk segera bangun dan bersiap pergi ke sekolah.

Hyukjae tersenyum lalu masuk ke dalam kamar. "Tinggalkan saja dia, biar aku yang tangani," kata Hyukjae sambil meletakan jaketnya di meja belajar Jeno.

Pelayan tersebut membungkuk kemudian segera keluar dan menutup pintu.

Ini adalah peperangan rutinnya tiap pagi yang menyenangkan, dan Hyukjae selalu siap untuk memulainya. "Jeno-ah." Hyukjae duduk di tepi ranjang Jeno dengan sebelah kaki dilipat di atas tempat tidur dan kaki yang lain dibiarkan tergantung bebas menyentuh lantai. "Apa Jeno tidak mau berangkat ke sekolah?"

Jeno tetap diam dengan mata terpejam dan sepasang lengannya memegangi guling. Oh lucunya~

"Ah, jadi akhir pekan ini Jeno tidak mau pergi ke taman bermain dengan _Samchun_?"

Jeno mulai bereaksi, ia berbalik untuk menggeser tubuh kecilnya dengan pelan hingga kepalanya sampai di atas paha Hyukjae. " _Tamchunie_ ~" rengeknya pelan pada Hyukjae, menyuarakan ketidak setujuannya yang lucu.

"Tidak mau makan es krim dengan _Samchun_?"

Masih dengan mata terpejam, Jeno meninggalkan gulingnya untuk merangkak dan duduk di pangkuan Hyukjae. " _Tamchunie_ ~"

"Tidak mau makan burger sama _Samchun_?"

Perlahan, Jeno berdiri di pangkuan Hyukjae, mengalungkan lengannya yang kecil mungil di leher sang paman lalu membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Hyukjae, tak peduli tubuh pamannya itu sedang basah karena berkeringat. "Ayo pergi ke sekolah, _Tamchunie_ ~"

Selesai sudah.

Hyukjae tertawa senang atas kemenangannya. Ia berdiri sambil memegangi badan kecil Jeno yang menempel di dadanya seperti cicak. "Tapi Jeno harus mandi dulu."

"Mandi sama _Tamchunie_ ~"

Hyukjae tertawa lagi, wajahnya terlihat bahagia dan semua kekesalannya pada Ibu Jeno-pun lenyap. "Oke."

 **o0o**

Selembar undangan pernikahan dijatuhkan tepat di depan Hyukjae yang sedang berkonsentrasi membuat rancangan bangunan. Mau tak mau Hyukjae harus menjeda kegiatannya, memberikan perhatian kepada dua nama yang tercetak di bagian depan persegi panjang tebal yang di dominasi warna lilac.

Tak lama kemudian kedua sudut bibirnya melengkung ke atas. Hyukjae mengangkat undangan tersebut lalu melihat teman satu timnya yang tengah tersenyum lebar membagi kebahagiaan kepadanya. "Selamat, kau berhasil membuatku terkejut, Kim Ryeowook," kata Hyukjae, rasa jengkel yang muncul akibat ketidak sopanan temannya itu tidak sebanding dengan rasa senangnya saat menerima kabar bahagia tersebut.

"Rasanya sulit dipercaya bahwa dalam waktu beberapa hari lagi aku akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya."

Hyukjae memperhatikan temannya memeluk diri sendiri, tersenyum dan membayangkan hal-hal yang indah.

Temannya ini sudah lama sekali berpacaran dengan Jongwoon, terhitung tujuh tahun lebih menjalani hubungan putus-sambung dan ketidakseriuaan sejak mereka dibangku universitas, sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera mengucap sumpah setia satu sama lain.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Hyukjae? Kapan kau akan membagi kabar baik seperti ini padaku? Kau tidak berencana mencari predikat bujang abadi kan?"

Ini adalah kali keduanya dalam hari ini dirinya ditanyai masalah pendamping hidup. Jika ada satu orang lagi yang menanyakan masalah ini kepadanya, maka Hyukjae akan memberinya rancangan rumah terbaik yang pernah ia buat semasa kuliah dulu

Hyukjae meletakan undangan dari Ryeowook di sisi kiri rancangannya lalu bersedekap, ia masih tersenyum. "Setelah aku menjadi salah satu direktur di sini atau memiliki perusahaan sendiri, mungkin?"

Ryeowook berdecak. "Ayolah Hyukjae, jangan terlalu fokus dengan karir, pikirkan juga dengan siapa kau akan membagi hari tuamu nanti."

Hyukjae pernah menjalin hubungan asmara dengan beberapa orang yang tentu saja kandas ditengah jalan, pernah mengalami yang namanya dikecewakan dan juga mengecewakan. Untuk saat ini, Hyukjae tidak akan pusing memikirkan tetek bengek percintaan yang seperti itu karena Hyukjae belum bertemu dengan seseorang yang benar-benar bisa membuat hatinya bergetar hebat sampai rasanya tak berdaya hanya karena mendambanya.

"Umurmu akan terus bertambah, Hyukjae. Kau akan semakin tua dan itu bisa mempengaruhi proses pencarian pasangan dalam hidupmu."

Hyukjae putuskan untuk mengambil pensil mekanik dan kembali membangun konsentrasi pada rancangannya, ia terlihat mulai tidak senang dengan pembicaraan ini, tapi temannya ini sungguh tidak peka.

"Apa rencanamu akhir pekan ini, Hyukjae?"

"Aku berjanji akan membawa Jeno ke taman hiburan."

"Astaga Hyukjae, akhir pekan mana yang tidak kau lewati bersama makhluk kecil yang lucu dan menggemaskan itu? Aku mengerti jika kedua orang tuanya adalah orang-orang super sibuk, tapi di rumah kakak iparmu itu pasti ada selusin pelayan yang bisa menjaga Jeno untuk satu hari saja kan?"

Benar.

"Jadi, bebaskan sejenak dirimu dari kewajiban yang kau ciptakan sendiri untuk merawat Jeno, dan mulailah menata masa depanmu sendiri."

Menghabiskan waktunya dengan Jeno bukanlah kewajiban, Hyukjae senang melakukan hal itu karena ia benar-benar menyayangi keponakannya, bahkan Hyukjae bersedia menukar apapun yang ia miliki untuk membuat Jeno bahagia sekalipun hal itu adalah kehidupannya.

Hyukjae melirik Ryeowook dengan mata sinisnya. "Aku mengerti dan sangat berterima kasih atas perhatianmu padaku, Kim Ryeowook. Tapi tolong, untuk saat ini jangan ganggu aku dengan masalah itu. Aku pasti akan menikah suatu hari nanti, di waktu dan kesempatan yang tepat. Dan tentu saja dirimu yang akan pertama kali mendengar kabar baik itu langsung dariku."

Ryeowook menghembuskan napas pasrah, ia menyerah karena sadar telah menyudutkan temannya. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf jika sudah keterlaluan. Tapi memgertilah Hyukjae, aku hanya frustasi saja karena bosan melihatmu tidak menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang." Dalam beberapa kasus Ryeowook bahkan sempat curiga temannya ini mau menjadi pastur.

Hyukjae tiba-tiba kehilangan _mood_ untuk membuat rancangan, padahal _deadline_ dari pekerjaannya dua hari lagi. Hyukjae kemudian melirik jam di tangannya. "Aku akan menjemput Jeno dan kembali sesegera mungkin."

Dan Ryeowook hanya bisa melambai pada temannya, menyuruh Hyukjae untuk segera keluar tanpa banyak kata sekalipun ia tahu bahwa waktu pulang Jeno masih satu jam lagi.

 **o0o**

Setelah mengantarkan Jeno pulang ke rumah dan memastikan seorang pelayan menemani keponakannya, Hyukjae mendapatkan panggilan dari atasnnya yang mengatakan bahwa mereka harus segera mengadakan rapat untuk merombak beberapa rancangan. Hyukjae bergegas kembali ke kantor. Beberapa orang yang tergabung dalam tim yang sama dengan Hyukjae sudah berkumpul di ruangan atasannya dan terlihat sudah siap dengan segala sesuatunya.

Mereka kemudian melakukan perundingan, perhitungan dan penataan kembali pada desain, sampai-sampai mereka tidak menyadari bahwa matahari sudah lama tenggelam dan bintang-bintang mulai bermunculan di langit yang pekat.

Hyukjae sampai di rumah lebih dari jam sembilan malam, ia ingin segera naik ke atas, memeriksa keadaan Jeno, lalu mengurus dirinya sendiri.

" _Tamchunie_ ~"

Tapi Hyukjae urung menaiki tangga karena merasakan sepasang tangan kecil memerangkap kaki kanannya dari belakang. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan keponakannya yang lucu. Hyukjae lalu berbalik, membungkuk dan mengangkat badan mungil Jeno dari kakinya. Mata keponakannya terlihat sudah tidak bisa dibuka lebar-lebar.

"Jeno-ah, kenapa belum tidur?"

Bocah itu memerangkap leher Hyukjae dan menyamankan kepalanya di pundak Hyukjae sambil memejamkan mata. " _Tamchunie_ dari mana saja? Kenapa baru pulang? _Tamchunie_ pergi dengan siapa saja? Kenapa Jeno tidak diajak?"

Hyukjae tertawa.

Lihatlah bocah menggemaskan ini, dia terlihat mengantuk tapi gayanya masih seperti kekasih galak nan _possessive_ saja, bertanya ini dan itu sesuka hatinya.

Hyukjae mulai menaiki tangga dan berjalan menuju kamar Jeno sambil menepuk ringan punggung kecil dalam gendongannya. "Ada pekerjaan penting yang harus segera diselesaikan makanya _Samchun_ pulang terlambat."

"Padahal Jeno ingin bermain dan bercerita banyak dengan _Tamchunie_ ~"

"Kita bisa bermain dan bercerita besok. Untuk hari ini _Samchun_ benar-benar minta maaf karena tidak bisa. Oke?"

" _Andwae_."

Hyukjae masuk ke dalam kamar Jeno lalu membaringkan bocah itu di ranjang dan memasangkan selimut. " _Samchun_ akan membelikan mainan baru untuk Jeno besok. Bagaimana, masih tidak mau memaafkan Samchun?"

"Robot bumble bee?"

"Boleh."

" _Jinjja_? Dan Optimus Plime?"

Hyukjae tertawa. "Tidak masalah." Aduh, kapan kira-kira Jeno bisa mengeja semua kata dengan benar? Hyukjae harap tidak secepatnya karena Hyukjae masih ingin merasakan perasaan gemas yang berlebih atas tingkah lucu keponakannya.

" _Yaksokhae_?"

" _Ne_. Tapi Jeno harus tidur, sekarang juga."

Bocah itu tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan gigi susunya yang rapi. " _Tamchunie_ tidur bersama Jeno ya malam ini."

Oh, baiklah, sekarang Hyukjae malah berharap bocah ini tidak akan pernah tumbuh dewasa supaya Hyukjae punya ribuan alasan untuk memanjakan makhluk polos yang akrab dengan kata mainan itu.

"Baiklah, ayo tidur."

Hyukjae berbaring menyamping dan meletakkan tangannya melintasi badan kecil Jeno.

Jeno langsung menutup matanya rapat-rapat sambil memeluk erat gulingnya. "Selamat malam _Tamchunie_ ~"

Hyukjae tersenyum sambil membelai rambut hitam Jeno yang diturunkan dari ayahnya. "Mimpi indah, sayang~"

Tak butuh waktu lama dan Jeno akhirnya jatuh ke alam mimpi karena anak ini sebenarnya sudah mengantuk sedari tadi tapi bertahan untuk menunggu Hyukjae pulang.

Sedikitnya Hyukjae merasa bersalah karena telah membuat keponakannya tersiksa dalam penantian. Tapi semua hal itu tidak cukup untuk membuat Hyukjae bertahan di atas ranjang Jeno.

Ketika Hyukjae mendengar dengkuran halus Jeno, ia perlahan bangkit dari ranjang lalu mengendap keluar kamar Jeno. Ia tidak akan bisa tidur dalam keadaan belum mandi setelah seharian beraktivitas, terlebih belum makan malam dan rancangannya belum selesai. Hyukjae masuk ke dalam kamarnya, melempar tas serta gulungan panjang berisi beberapa lembar rancangannya ke atas ranjang. "Baiklah, kita akan mulai dengan mandi malam."

 **o0o**

Setelah selesai dengan semangkuk nasi campur yang ia racik sendiri dari beberapa makanan yang tersimpan di dalam lemari pendingin, Hyukjae kembali ke atas menuju kamar, mengambil rancangan dan juga peralatan menggambarnya untuk dibawa ke ruang santai luas di lantai dua.

Hyukjae meletakan gulungan kartonnya di atas meja. Membukanya satu persatu dan menatanya hingga memenuhi meja. Ia memulai pengamatan sebelum akhirnya mengambil pensil mekanik dan memutuskan untuk menghapus serta menambahkan detail ke dalam rancangannya.

Saking fokusnya membuat rancangan, Hyukjae sampai tidak mendengar suara mobil yang berhenti di depan rumah, tepat di bawah balkon yang pintu aksesnya terbuka lebar didepan Hyukjae. Dan beberapa saat kemudian ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mendekat dan memperhatikannya dalam diam dari lorong, tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena orang tersebut memilih masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintunya tanpa keributan.

Lama kelamaan Hyukjae mengantuk dan akhirnya jatuh tertidur di atas rancangannya.

Ketika Hyukjae terbangun di waktu subuh, ia menemukan sebuah selimut asing membungkus tubuhnya yang terbaring di sofa panjang. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati sejak kapan benda itu dipakaikan padanya? Oleh siapa? Jeno tidak mungkin, kakak iparnya apa lagi, jadi Hyukjae menyimpulkan bahwa Sungmin yang memakaikan selimut untuknya dan mungkin juga yang menuntunnya berbaring di sofa tanpa disadari Hyukjae.

Hyukjae kemudian memperhatikan rancangannya yang masih berserakan di atas meja. Tinggal memberikan sentuhan akhir dan rancangannya akan sempurna.

Baiklah, itu bisa Hyukjae atur nanti. Sekarang ia perlu berkeliling untuk membakar lemak ditubuhnya yang tergolong minim.

Hyukjae merapikan beberapa kertas karton, menumpuk dan menggulungnya jadi satu, kemudian membawanya ke kamar bersama peralatan gambar dan selimut. Tak lama kemudian, Hyukjae keluar dari kamar dan sudah siap berlari mengelilingi distrik.

 **o0o**

Ketika Hyukjae selesai dengan lari paginya, kakaknya kembali muncul di hadapan Hyukjae. Berdiri dengan anggun di tengah teras sambil tersenyum kepadanya, seolah mereka tidak pernah berdebat kemarin pagi.

Mulanya, Hyukjae ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah memasangkan selimut kepadanya semalam, tapi niatan itu buyar saat menyadari penampilan Sungmin yang sudah rapi dan siap pergi ke rumah sakit.

"Selamat pagi, Hyukkie."

Mungkin pagi ini akan berakhir sama seperti kemarin. Mereka akan bicara, berdebat dan Sungmin akan tetap pergi.

Hyukjae sudah muak dengan semua ini. Ia berjalan melintasi Sungmin tanpa mau repot membalas sapaannya. Hal itu sudah pasti menyakiti hati Sungmin, atau setidaknya membuat kakaknya jengkel karena Sungmin tidak pernah suka diabaikan.

"Berhenti, Lee Hyukjae!"

Tapi Hyukjae tidak mau berhenti, ia mendorong pintu masuk sambil berkata, "Kita akan bicara saat waktumu sudah luang, dokter Lee." Dan Hyukjae pun menutup kembali pintu utama rumah tersebut, benar-benar tidak memberikan Sungmin kesempatan untuk memprotes.

Tak lama setelah itu, Hyukjae mendengar suara mesin mobil menderu kemudian bergerak menjauh. Apapun yang ia lakukan, kakaknya tidak akan mau repot meluangkan waktu untuknya ataupun suami dan anaknya. Hyukjae menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum melepas jaket dan berjalan ke atas.

Saat melewati kamar Sungmin, Hyukjae terdiam sesaat. Bukan karena mendengar barang pecah belah dilempar tanpa perasaan ke lantai marmer, tapi karena melihat isi kamar kakaknya yang kosong dan hening, ranjangnya rapi seolah tidak ada yang tidur di sana semalam. Sungmin bukan tipikal wanita yang mau merapikan tempat tidurnya setelah dipakai, Hyukjae yakin akan hal itu, karena dirinya juga memiliki sifat yang sama. Sedangkan kakak iparnya? Oh Hyukjae tidak mengenal iparnya itu dengan baik, tapi ia cukup yakin iparnya tidak akan sudi melakukan hal-hal sacam itu.

Nah, jadi apakah hubungan kakaknya dengan sang suami mengalami kemajuan yang lebih menggerikan? Apa mereka benar-benar sudah tidak tidur satu ranjang?

Pintu kamar mandi dalam kamar Sungmin berderit, membuat Hyukjae melompat kaget dan segera berlari masuk ke kamar Jeno. Ia tidak mau dikatai penguntit atau sejenisnya. Hyukjae hanya penasaran karena ia manusia biasa. Supaya ia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang habis melakukan hal memalukan, Hyukjae memutuskan untuk segera membangunkan Jeno dan mempersiapkan keponakan untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Setelah dirinya dan Jeno rapi dengan seragam lengkap dan ransel berisi peralatan sekolah, Hyukjae mengajak keponakannya itu turun menuju meja makan.

Di sana, dirinya dikejutkan oleh kakak iparnya yang sedang duduk tenang di kursi paling ujung sambil membaca koran. Iya, itu adalah Lee Donghae, dan Hyukjae tidak sedang bermimpi melihat semua ini.

"Oh, abeoji!"

Mata Jeno berbinar ketika melihat ayahnya. Ia berlari dan langsung memanjat naik ke atas pangkuan lelaki yang sudah rapi dalam balutan pakaian formal minus jas.

Donghae menyingkirkan koran paginya lalu melepas kacamata baca yang ia gunakan dan tersenyum pada Jeno, tapi semua pesonanya menguar kemana-mana hingga menembus batas pertahanan Hyukjae, memikat iparnya itu ke dalam halusinasi tak berujung.

"Selamat pagi jagoan. Tidurmu nyenyak semalam?"

Jeno mengangguk antusias kepada ayahnya, terlihat benar-benar senang.

Puas dengan jawaban si kecil, Donghae berpindah menatap Hyukjae yang masih betah berdiri sambil melamun. "Selamat pagi, Hyukjae."

Saat mata Donghae menemukan mata Hyukjae, saat itulah Hyukjae terbangun dari lamunan dan berhasil mengembalikan setidaknya seperempat dari isi pikirannya yang sempat melayang-layang di udara. "Selamat pagi, kakak ipar," sapanya dengan gugup.

Kenapa Hyukjae? Apakah kau tidak pernah melihat lelaki tampan tersenyum? Dan lagi, itu bukan pertama kalinya kau melihat senyuman itu! Jadi tolong, kendalikan dirimu dengan baik.

Tapi, yah, memang benar jika Hyukjae sudah lama tidak melihat iparnya seperti itu. Hyukjae jadi penasaran, kira-kira apa yang menimpa iparnya itu pagi ini sehingga Hyukjae bisa melihat keadaan seperti ini?

Secara naluriah, Hyukjae bergerak mendekati meja makan, mengambil dua mangkuk kosong dan mengisinya dengan nasi. Itu sebenarnya untuk Jeno dan dirinya sendiri, tapi saat ia sadar Donghae sedang memperhatikan pergerakannya dan tidak ada satupun pelayan yang berdiri di samping Donghae untuk melayani sang majikan, Hyukjae akhirnya menyerahkan mangkuk nasinya kepada Donghae dan mengambil mangkuk kosong yang lain untuk ia pakai.

Bagaimana? Hyukjae sudah seperti seorang istri yang melayani suami dan anaknya saja.

Supaya tidak terjebak dalam keheningan yang mungkin akan membuatnya canggung, Hyukjae pun berceletuk. "Komisaris Lee sepertinya punya banyak waktu bersantai pagi ini."

Ini aneh, sangat aneh—bukan keanehan dalam hati yang ia rasakan saat melihat senyuman Donghae, tapi ada angin apa tiba-tiba Lee Donghae mau meluangkan waktu untuk sarapan pagi bersama dirinya dan Jeno? Selama ini Donghae tidak pernah hadir di meja makan baik itu makan pagi ataupun makan malam, sama seperti Sungmin.

Donghae hanya tersenyum, terlihat benar-benar seperti layaknya konglomerat pimpinan utama perusahaan otomotif yang kehidupan rumah tangganya baik-baik saja. Hyukjae jadi meleleh dibuatnya, dan untuk sepersekian detik ia berpikir untuk menjatuhkan diri ke dalam rengkuhan lengan kekarnya Donghae. Itu pasti nyaman sekali. Tak peduli bahwa lelaki ini adalah suami dari kakaknya.

"Aku sudah lelah dan memutuskan untuk menyerah."

Lamunan Hyukjae buyar, dahinya mengerut dalam tanda ia tidak mengerti. Tapi ketika mulutnya terbuka hendak mengeluarkan pertanyaan, Jeno menarik ujung lengan kemeja Hyukjae, memaksa pamannya yang manis untuk memusatkan perhatian kepada makhluk kecil yang menggemaskan itu. Jeno sudah duduk sendiri di tempat duduknya tepat di sebelah Donghae. " _Tamchunie_ , Jeno lapal~"

Hyukjae tersenyum lalu duduk di samping Jeno dengan dua mangkuk nasi di depannya.

"Biar aku yang menyuapi Jeno."

Hyukjae berkedip beberapa kali pada mangkuk nasi, kali ini tidak berani menatap Donghae secara langsung karena ia takut kewarasannya menghilang seperti beberapa saat yang lalu.

" _Shilo,_ Jeno mau disuapi _Tamchuni_ _e_ ~"

Donghae tertawa. Kegembiraan yang diperdengarkan bahkan sampai ke dalam hati Hyukjae, tapi ada hal lain yang ikut masuk ke dalamnya, itu adalah kesedihan mendalam, perpaduan antara kepedihan, penyesalan dan kekecewaan. Bukan karena penolakan Jeno, lebih merujuk kepada kehidupan yang ia jalani.

Hyukjae melirik ke samping dan menemukan Donghae mengusak rambut Jeno yang sudah rapi sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Cepatlah besar supaya kau bisa makan sendiri dan tidak merepotkan _Samchun_."

Pipi Jeno menggembung lucu. Ia menunduk sambil berusaha keras merapikan rambutnya, hanya saja itu sia-sia karena Jeno tidak tahu rambut bagian mana yang berantakan. " _Shiloyo_ ~"

Kali ini Hyukjae yang tersenyum, lalu membantu merapikan rambut si kecil yang lucu itu.

"Biarkan saja, kakak ipar, Jeno akan memahami semua itu seiring berjalannya waktu."

Selama hal itu tidak kelewat batas, Donghae akan membiarkan Hyukjae memanjakan Jeno.

Akhirnya, Donghae menangkupkan kedua tangan dan mulai memimpin doa sebelum mereka bergelut dengan alat makan dan beberapa macam makanan menu sarapan mereka.

 **o0o**

"Pastikan semua rancangan selesai besok supaya Presdir bisa segera menentukan rancangan siapa yang akan diikut sertakan ke dalam tender."

Lima orang yang duduk mengelilingi meja manajer menundukkan kepala tanda mengerti dan patuh, salah satu dari mereka adalah Hyukjae.

"Kalian boleh keluar sekarang."

Mereka berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruangan secara bergantian. Setelah berada di luar, Hyukjae bergegas meletakkan beberapa gulungan kertas kartonnya di atas meja dan segera berlari keluar gedung, mengabaikan semua mata yang menatapnya tanpa rasa terkejut karena hal itu merupakan kelakuan Hyukjae jika dirinya punya urusan yang memakan banyak waktu hingga lewat dari jadwalnya menjemput Jeno.

Ketika Hyukjae sampai di halaman sekolah Jeno dan tidak menemukan keponakannya di sudut taman manapun, wali kelas Jeno datang menghampiri. "Anda tidak perlu cemas, karena Jeno sudah pulang bersama tuan Lee."

"Anda yakin itu kakak iparku dan bukan seorang penculik?"

Wanita tersebut tersenyum manis dan penuh pengertian. "Jika orang itu adalah penculik, maka Jeno tidak akan memanggilnya abeoji dengan raut wajah bahagia kan?"

Benar sekali.

Tanpa sadar Hyukjae menghembuskan napas lega. "Baiklah, saya permisi, dan terima kasih banyak."

"Sama-sama."

Hyukjae berbalik dan berjalan kembali menuju kantornya. Deretan pertanyaan mengenai keanehan yang terjadi kepada kakak iparnya itu muncul lagi dalam pikiran Hyukjae, menjebaknya dalam keingintahuan. Tak tahan, Hyukjae merogoh saku celananya, mengambil ponsel dan berniat untuk menghubungi Donghae.

Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Hyukjae itu tidak punya nomor ponsel kakak iparnya. Selama ini mereka tidak terlalu akrab dan hanya berkomunikasi seperlunya saja saat kebetulan bertemu, padahal mereka tinggal dalam satu atap yang sama selama lebih dari enam tahun.

Tepat saat Hyukjae mencoba mencari nomor telepon rumah iparnya, ponselnya bergetar, tim leadernya menghubungi, dan Hyukjae tidak punya alasan yang cukup kuat lagi untuk memusingkan Jeno yang saat ini mungkin sedang bersenang-senang dengan Donghae.

 **o0o**

Sekitar pukul enam petang, Hyukjae sampai di rumah. Saat ia menaiki tangga, Ia langsung disambut oleh seorang pelayan yang menuruni tangga dengan wajah cemas.

"Oh syukurlah anda sudah pulang. Tuan muda Jeno muntah-muntah dan mengeluh sakit perut."

Hyukjae memicingkan mata, tapi ia tidak berpikir bahwa apa yang ia dengar adalah lelucon. Para pelayan tidak akan berani membuat lelucon seperti itu dengannya.

"Sudah berapa lama dia kesakitan?"

"Sekitar satu jam yang lalu setelah saya memandikannya."

"Oh astaga, selama itu dan tidak ada yang mengambil tindakan?"

Pelayan itu diam, tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa karena merasa bersalah.

"Kalian sudah menghubungi ayah dan ibunya?"

"Saya baru akan menghubungi mereka."

"Baiklah, coba hubungi kakak ipar, biar aku yang menghubungi kakak."

Pelayan tersebut turun dan setengah berlari menuju meja telepon. Sedangkan Hyukjae menaiki anak tangga dengan langkah terburu-buru dan langsung melesat menuju kamar Jeno.

Di dalam sana, Hyukjae menemukan keponakannya meringkuk kesakitan di atas tempat tidur. Hyukjae lamgsung melempar tasnya ke sembarang tempat untuk menghampiri Jeno. "Jeno sayang, kau kenapa?"

" _Tamchunie_ , sakit~" Jeno merintih sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Oh astaga." Hyukjae mengambil ponselnya di saku celana lalu menghubungi Sungmin, tapi kakaknya itu tidak menjawab.

Hyukjae mematikan sambungan, lalu mencoba menghubungi Sungmin lagi. Berkali-kali seperti itu. Tapi Sungmin tidak juga menjawab.

Hyukjae jengkel. Ia memaki Sungmin dalam hati dan hampir melempar ponselnya karena kesal. Apakah kakaknya itu sama sekali tidak merasakan rasa sakit Jeno saat ini?

" _Tamchunie_ , sakit..."

Apa yang harus Hyukjae lakukan sekarang?

"Apa saja yang kau makan tadi, Jeno?"

Jeno tidak menjawab, hanya merintih dan hal tersebut membuat Hyukjae pusing.

Ditengah kegelisahan tersebut, Donghae memasuki kamar, berjalan tergesa menghampiri tempat tidur.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Jeno?"

Hyukjae menoleh dan menggeleng. "Dia hanya merintih kesakitan. Aku sudah menghubungi kakak tapi dia tidak menjawab."

Donghae memejamkan mata, terlihat sekali jika ia mati-matian menahan amarah. Detik berikutnya, ia mengambil ponsel dari balik jasnya dan menghubungi seseorang. "Dokter Kim, bisakah anda ke rumah?"

Meminta dokter lain untuk datang ke rumah? Apakah itu benar? Sedikitnya Hyukjae merasa tersinggung dengan perbuatan iparnya itu, tapi... jika ia bersikeras menunggu Sungmin, entah apa yang akan terjadi kepada Jeno, membawa keponakannya ke rumah sakit juga bukan pilihan tercepat saat ini. Hyukjae harap semua yang dilakukan Donghae sudah tepat.

 **T.B.C**

Seems like i can't move on from this genre, just it. Ok, lemme know what do you think about this?


	2. Chapter 2

**ONE OF THOUSANDS ROSES**

 **Warning! BL/SLASH! also general warning applied.**

 **Cast & Pairing: Lee Hyukjae (HaeHyuk) Lee Donghae (HaeMin) GS! Lee Sungmin **(Yes, this is Lee Brothers's area)

 **Genre & Rating: **Full of **Family** ( **semi incest** ) and **Romance** ( **M** ature content) **,** lil bit **Hurt,** and much **Drama.**

 **Disclaimer: Story belong to me. They** (casts) **belong to GOD, themselfs. And HaeHyuk belong to each other.**

 **HAPPY READING**

Dokter Kim menyatakan Jeno keracunan makanan. Diduga, kimbab berisi daging salmon mentah adalah pemicu utamanya. Kata pelayan yang menemani Jeno sepanjang siang sampai sore, bocah itu menghabiskan sepiring penuh makanan tersebut setelah bermain.

Untungnya, setelah meminum obat yang diresepkan oleh dokter Kim, Jeno tertidur dalam pangkuan Hyukjae. Wajahnya masih memperlihatkan rasa tidak nyaman karena perutnya yang terganggu, tapi bocah itu sudah berhenti merintih sejak Donghae pergi untuk mengurus pelayan yang telah membuat makanan untuk anaknya.

Di tengah keheningan kamar Jeno, Sungmin menghubungi Hyukjae, sang adik segera meraih ponselnya yang bergetar keras di atas nakas.

"Halo?" sapa Hyukjae dengan suara pelan tapi jelas, tidak mau membangunkan Jeno.

"Aku tidak bisa pulang. Aku mendapat jadwal jaga malam ini. Jadi, katakanlah kenapa kau tadi menghubungiku."

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya, meredam seluruh amarah yang mulai membakar kesabarannya. "Jeno sakit."

Tidak ada jeda.

"Dilihat dari suaramu, sepertinya sakitnya tidak terlalu serius."

Tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk membelai rambut Jeno, sekedar untuk mengingatkan diri sendiri bahwa amarah tidak boleh mengalahkannya, Jeno bisa terbangun jika ia berteriak. "Kakak ipar telah menghubungi dokter Kim untuk memeriksa keadaan Jeno."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Hanya seperti itu? Apa Sungmin tidak cemas ataupun ingin tahu penyakit apa dan bagaimana keadaan sang anak sekarang?

"Kau benar-benar tidak akan pulang, _noona_?"

"Aku yakin sekali dokter Kim sudah menangani Jeno dengan baik, jika itu yang kau maksud dengan memintaku pulang."

Hyukjae sudah tidak tahan lagi. "Demi Tuhan. Dia anakmu, Lee Sungmin! Tidakkah sedikitnya kau ingin melihat bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

Jeno mengeliat gelisah, dan Hyukjae mengutuk situasi yang ia hadapi. Tangannya menepuk ringan badan Jeno supaya keponakannya kembali terlelap dalam ketenangan.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengubah panggilan ini ke mode video call jika kau mau aku melihatnya."

Keparat! Bukan itu yang dimaksud oleh Hyukjae!

Astaga.

Bagaimana mungkin kakaknya bersikap seperti ini?

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, kau juga tidak perlu pulang, dokter Lee. Selamat malam."

Hyukjae memutus sambungan, lalu menenangkan hatinya yang diselimuti amarah. Apakah kakaknya itu benar seorang manusia? Seorang ibu? Jika iya, mengapa sikapnya kepada Jeno benar-benar tidak mencerminkan hal itu?

"Kakakmu adalah seorang wanita yang melahirkan bayi laki-laki."

Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya, mengikuti pergerakan Donghae memasuki kamar hingga berakhir di sisi lain tempat tidur Jeno, cukup jauh darinya. Iparnya ini pasti sudah berdiri lama di ambang pintu dan mendengarkan semua ucapannya.

"Tidak lebih dari pada itu."

Dahi Hyukjae mengerut dalam. "Apa maksudnya?" Tentu saja ia tidak bisa menerima lelaki di depannya ini minilai kakaknya sejelek itu sekalipun Sungmin memang telah melakukan kesalahan dengan mengabaikan Jeno.

"Karena dia belum siap menjadi seorang ibu, aku yang terlalu memaksakan diri kepadanya."

'Oh! Jadi lelaki ini memperkosa Sungmin?'

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Hyukjae. Kumohon jangan salah paham."

Ah, ya, tentu saja. Mereka memutuskan menikah atas dasar suka sama suka, jadi saat mereka melakukannya pastilah bukan karena paksaan salah satu pihak. Hyukjae jadi merasa malu karena sang ipar bisa menebak dengan jelas apa isi pikirannya.

"Saat dokter menyatakan bahwa kakakmu hamil, saat itu pula kakakmu mengatakan padaku bahwa dia belum siap menjadi seorang ibu, tapi aku terus membujuknya, meyakinkannya bahwa dia tidak perlu persiapan apapun untuk menjadi seorang ibu."

Yang Hyukjae ingat, saat Sungmin mengandung, kakaknya itu terlihat biasa saja, tidak menunjukan keengganan untuk memiliki seorang anak.

"Hingga akhirnya Sungmin melahirkan Jeno. Awalnya, dia mencoba menerima semuanya, tapi Ia menyerah ketika Jeno hampir berusia enam bulan."

Hyukjae tidak bisa mempercayai hal itu, lalu mulai menganggap penjelasan Donghae sebagai sebuah omong kosong untuk membela diri sendiri dari situasi rumah tangganya yang berantakan. "Kau tahu dan memahami situasi kakakku saat itu, lantas kenapa kau juga ikut mengabaikan Jeno?"

"Saat itu aku berpikir bahwa dengan mengabaikan Jeno, aku bisa menarik perhatian Sungmin untuk anak kami dan perlahan membuatnya bisa menerima Jeno. Tapi—"

Donghae salah dan dia gagal.

"—seperti yang kau lihat, inilah hasil dari kesimpulanku yang salah waktu itu."

Semuanya hancur berantakan.

"Apakah perlu waktu selama ini untukmu menyadari bahwa pendekatan yang kau ambil tidak berhasil? Demi Tuhan, ini sudah enam tahun dan kau baru menyadari semua itu?"

Donghae mengalihkan pandangan, menuju jendela, dan membiarkan angannya melayang entah kemana. Ia enggan bercerita untuk hal yang satu ini—atau tidak bisa bercerita kepada iparnya? "Katakanlah, demikian, Hyukjae."

Hyukjae pikir Sungmin adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak waras, tapi ternyata ada yang lebih tidak waras lagi di rumah ini.

Hyukjae kemudian menarik napas, membelai rambut Jeno yang mulai tertidur pulas. Sekarang, dirinya jadi penasaran tentang hubungan antara kakaknya dan lelaki di depannya ini. "Apa kau masih mencintai kakakku?" Hyukjae benar-benar ingin tahu, sampai-sampai ia menatap lekat-lekat wajah Donghae, siap menilai apapun yang terpancar di sana, tapi Donghae menoleh dan memberikan jawaban yang membuat Hyukjae merasa jadi orang tidak waras nomor tiga di rumah tersebut.

"Menurutmu bagaimana, Hyukjae? Melihat keadaanku, kau seharusnya bisa membuat kesimpulan sendiri tentang hal itu."

Tidak ada kebencian tapi juga tidak ada rasa cinta di mata itu. Lelaki itu tidak membiarkan apapun terlihat di wajahnya yang tampan. Benar-benar pengendalian diri yang luar biasa. Bagaimana cara Donghae melakukan semua itu?

Rasanya Hyukjae ingin berteriak dan mengumpati Donghae dengan seluruh isi kebun binatang—andaikan ia tidak ingat bahwa Jeno tidur dalam dekapannya.

Donghae, lelaki tampan itu tersenyum geli, seolah senang telah membuat Hyukjae jatuh ke dalam rasa penasaran yang dalam. "Sepertinya Jeno sudah cukup pulas, kau bisa membaringkannya saja."

Dalam sekejap Hyukjae bisa melupakan rasa kesalnya. Ia menunduk lalu menggeleng, memunculkan kerutan dalam di dahi sang ipar.

"Apa kau tidak pegal?"

"Jeno baru pulas, dia akan segera bangun jika aku membaringkannya di ranjang."

"Tapi kau belum makan malam, terlihat butuh mandi dan ganti pakaian."

Itu semua tidak penting jika disandingkan dengan Jeno yang sakit. Tapi, iya, Hyukjae memang butuh ke kamar mandi.

"Apa kau mau menggantikanku?"

"Berikan Jeno padaku," kata Donghae sambil mengulurkan tangan dan tersenyum.

Oh tidak, jangan senyuman itu lagi.

Hyukjae buru-buru memalingkan wajah, tak mau lagi isi pikirannya tidak genap karena melayang entah ke mana.

"Jangan sampai dia bangun."

Donghae hanya menggumam, meyakinkan.

Tanpa menatap wajah Donghae, Hyukjae bergerak maju. bocah lucu itupun berpindah ke dalam pangkuan Donghae dengan gerakan yang lembut tapi cekatan.

Dari jarak sedekat itu, Donghae bisa mencium aroma Hyukjae, bahkan setelah seharian beraktivitas aromanya tetap menyenangkan.

Hanya sesaat.

Sesaat dan semua itu membuat Donghae rasanya sulit untuk berpikir logis. Hal ini bukan yang pertama kali tentunya karena sebelum-sebelumnya, Donghae juga sudah pernah mencium aroma tubuh Hyukjae.

"Aku tidak akan lama."

Donghae mengangguk.

Tak lama setelah Hyukjae meninggalkan kamar Jeno, bocah itu mengeliat dalam dekapan Donghae, kepalanya bergerak-gerak lucu seolah sedang memastikan sesuatu. Sang ayah dengan sedikit kepanikan mencoba menenangkan anaknya dengan tepukan-tepukan ringan.

" _Tamchunie_ ~"

Oh bagus, sepertinya bocah ini sudah tahu kalau pamannya telah pergi.

Lalu, Jeno terbangun, matanya yang sayu terbuka, dan ia menghadap ke atas sambil berkedip-kedip. " _Abeoji_ , di mana _Tamchunie_?"

Apa yang akan terjadi saat Hyukjae tahu Jeno terbangun? Semoga bukan bencana.

" _Samchun_ masih mandi, dia akan segera kembali. Jeno tidur saja lagi, oke?"

" _Shilo_ ~"

" _Waeyo_?"

"Tidak nyaman..."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Badannya besar dan berotot, siapapun pasti akan nyaman berada dalam rengkuhannya.

"Bau _abeoji_ tidak enak."

Itu perkataan yang artinya sudah sangat jelas, tapi mengapa Donghae butuh waktu lama untuk memahaminya?

"Benarkah?"

Jeno berkedip lemah beberapa kali, sangat lucu, menyuarakan persetujuannya yang menyentil hati Donghae tapi juga membuatnya ingin tertawa bahagia. Sepertinya, bukan Hyukjae yang butuh mandi, tapi dirinya.

 **o0o**

"Sudahlah jangan menangis," kata Hyukjae pada orang yang ia ajak bicara lewat telepon. Ponselnya ia apit dengan pipi dan pundak, karena tangannya sibuk memegang mangkuk berisi bubur untuk disuapkan kepada Jeno.

 **"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menangis? bayangkan, rancangan kita bahkan disisihkan sebelum masuk ruang presentasi."**

Hyukjae menghembuskan napas, Ia sedih dan kecewa karena hasil kerja kerasnya bersama teman-teman satu timnya tidak bernilai sedikitpun, tapi Hyukjae juga tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena ia tidak bisa berlari ke kantor untuk memperjuangkan hasil kerja kerasnya. Ia mencoba melapangkan dadanya sendiri. "Artinya rancangan kita memang tidak layak mengikuti tender itu."

 **"Demi Tuhan! Kita sudah bekerja keras sekali. Aku yakin itu adalah rancangan terbaik sepanjang sejarah perusahaan ini, bahkan manajer mengakui hal itu."**

"Sudah cukup, hentikan, Kim Ryeowook."

 **"Rasanya aku ingin meledakan perusahaan."**

Itu mungkin akan terjadi seandainya Hyukjae kehilangan setengah kewarasannya karena terprovokasi oleh temannya yang cerewet bukan buatan ini.

"Apakah itu artinya kau sudah memiliki pandangan di mana akan menempatkanku setelah perusahaan tersebut hancur?"

 **"Saat perusahaan hancur, bukankah kita akan mendapatkan proyek besar untuk membangun kembali perusahaan? Kita akan mendapat untung besar dari hal itu. Jadi, kau tidak perlu cemas."**

"Dasar sinting."

 **"Ini semua gara-gara kau yang tidak masuk hari ini! Semua jadi kacau!"**

Hyukjae sudah menduga akhirnya akan jadi seperti ini. Kegagalan mereka pasti akan dikaitkan dengan ketidak hadirannya. Tidak hanya Ryeowook, seluruh timnya pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama besok.

Hyukjae tidak bersalah dalam hal ini. Keponakannya sakit dan tidak ada yang menemani. Meninggalkan Jeno dengan para pelayan bukan termasuk ide bagus bagi Hyukjae karena ia merasa tidak yakin.

Donghae?

Hyukjae merasa telah melakukan kesalahan dengan berpikir bahwa iparnya sudah lebih peduli kepada Jeno ketimbang pekerjaannya. Kenyataannya, pagi tadi sekitar jam enam, Donghae terlihat sudah rapi dan ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari rumah untuk mengurusi bisnisnya. Meskipun Donghae menyempatkan diri mendatangi kamar Jeno, memeriksa keadaan anaknya dan berjanji kepada Jeno akan pulang setelah semua urusannya selesai, semua itu tidak cukup bagi Hyukjae.

Pukul berapa yang dimaksud lelaki itu dengan pulang cepat? Jam lima sore? jam enam?

Hyukjae tetap jengkel terhadap kelakuan Donghae. Terlebih Sungmin. Di mana kakaknya itu sekarang?

Hyukjae meletakan sendok ke dalam mangkuk, lalu menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk memegangi ponsel.

"Ya! Aku tidak terima kau mengatakan hal itu! Jelas-jelas rancangan kita disingkirkan sebelum presentasi di mulai. Jadi, ini semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan ketidak hadiranku!"

" _Tamchunie_ ~"

Oh, bagus sekali. Ryeowook berhasil memancing amarahnya di depan Jeno.

 **"Urusi saja keponakanmu itu! Kau tidak perlu peduli kepada karirmu."**

Sambungan itupun terputus secara sepihak.

"Ya! Kim Ryeowook jangan menutup teleponnya!"

Oh ini keterlaluan!

Hyukjae meremas ponselnya sambil memejamkan mata, berusaha keras untuk tidak mengumpat karena ia yakin Jeno sedang memperhatikan.

" _Tamchunie_ , _gwaenchanayo_?"

Hyukjae menarik napas dan mencoba untuk mengekang amarahnya yang seperti kuda liar. Jeno tidak harus melihat kemarahannya yang tidak terpuji, dan seharusnya Hyukjae juga tidak tersulut emosi hanya karena perkataan Ryeowook. Kemudian, Hyukjae memaksakan sebuah senyum. " _Gwaenchana_."

Bocah itu bergeser ke pangkuan Hyukjae dengan perlahan sekali karena sesungguhnya Jeno masih lemah. " _Jeongmal_?"

" _Ne_."

"Jeno menyayangi _Tamchunie_ ~" kata bocah itu sambil memeluk pamannya yang manis.

Lihatlah bagaimana api amarah surut secara ajaib dari mata Hyukjae, hanya karena pernyataan singkat dan polos keponakannya yang begitu menggemaskan. Hyukjae jadi bertanya-tanya. Saat bocah ini dewasa, apakah dia akan menjadi perayu ulung? Siapa sebenarnya yang menurunkan sifat itu kepada Jeno? Kakaknya atau kakak iparnya?

" _Samchun_ juga menyayangi Jeno." Hyukjae menciumi puncak kepala Jeno, ia tidak menyesal telah membolos. Baginya kehilangan kesempatan mengikuti tender sebanding dengan kembalinya kesehatan Jeno.

Hyukjae memisahkan diri dari Jeno, menyandarkan bocah itu lagi pada tumpukan bantal. "Baiklah keponakan _Samchun_ tersayang, habiskan buburnya dan _Samchun_ akan mengajak Jeno ke bawah. Jeno pasti bosan di kamar saja kan?"

Bocah itu mengangguk, dan menerima suapan dari Hyukjae.

Pintu ruangan kemudian terbuka. Hyukjae dan Jeno menoleh bersamaan, mendapati Sungmin di ambang pintu. Pakaiannya santai dan rambutnya masih setengah basah karena baru selesai mandi.

Kakaknya pulang, tapi tidak memilih untuk melihat keadaan putranya terlebih dahulu, meskipun tahu bahwa Jeno sakit.

" _Eomeoni_..."

Sungmin tersenyum, lemah dan terlihat sekali jika dia enggan memberikannya. Ia tetap berdiri di tempatnya, tak mau beranjak barang sesenti saja. "Bagaimana perutmu, Jeno? Apa masih sakit?"

Bocah itu menggeleng dan terlihat ingin sekali melompat untuk memeluk ibunya, tapi ia tidak punya daya.

"Bagus, setelah sarapan, kau harus meminum obat supaya besok bisa benar-benar pulih dan bisa masuk sekolah lagi, mengerti?"

Jeno mengangguk, dan bocah itu terlihat sedih saat Sungmin mundur dan menutup pintu kamar dari luar. Tapi ia terlihat lebih tegar daripada orang dewasa yang tengah patah hati. Seolah Jeno sudah terbiasa dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Jeno terbiasa tanpa kedua orang tuanya.

Sungmin sudah menghilang di balik pintu kamar bahkan sebelum Hyukjae selesai memproses kejadian di depan matanya. Hyukjae menganga kaget, tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang ia lihat meskipun semua itu nyata, benar-benar terjadi.

Kakaknya benar-benar tidak menginginkan Jeno. Haruskah sekarang Hyukjae percaya kepada semua cerita Donghae?

Hyukjae mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat selesai merenungkan kelakuan kakaknya pada Jeno yang memuakan. Saat ingin berdiri untuk mengejar Sungmin dan membuat perhitungan, Jeno menggoyangkan lengannya, menahan pamannya supaya tetap berada di dekatnya.

" _Tamchunie_ ~ Jeno mau minum~"

Hyukjae memusatkan perhatian kepada keponakannya sambil tersenyum miris. Hyukjae bahkan bisa merasakan keinginan keponakannya untuk disayangi oleh sang ibu, bagaimana mungkin Sungmin bahkan tidak ingin mendekat?

Kemudian Hyukjae meletakan telapak tangannya di kepala Jeno, membelainya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Dua suapan lagi dan Jeno baru boleh minum. Ayo buka mulutnya."

Bocah itu cemberut, lucu, dan akhirnya membuka mulut untuk memasukan suapan Hyukjae

"Anak pintar."

 **o0o**

Jeno sudah tertidur pulas, bahkan makhluk lucu itu mendengkur, benar-benar mendengkur kencang seperti orang dewasa. Hyukjae sampai harus menahan tawanya supaya tidak membangunkan Jeno. Keponakannya itu sudah tidak mengeluh sakit dan badannya juga sudah lebih segar dari pada tadi pagi. Mungkin besok keponakannya benar-benar bisa kembali bersekolah.

Hyukjae meninggalkan kamar Jeno sekitar pukul sebelas malam untuk menuju balkon. Ia ingin menghirup udara malam yang segar sebelum masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri. Ia menyandarkan diri pada selasar, menikmati angin yang menyapa ramah kulitnya. Tiba-tiba Hyukjae teringat pada kabar ketidak-berhasilan hasil kerja kerasnya bersama teman-teman. Wajahnya jadi murung, dan bertambah parah saat ia teringat pada sikap Sungmin kepada Jeno.

Setelah meninggalkan kamar Jeno, kakaknya itu beristirahat sampai pukul tiga sore lalu kembali lagi ke rumah sakit karena mendapat panggilan darurat, tanpa berpamitan kepada siapapun. Hyukjae benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiran kakaknya itu, terlebih, sampai kapan situasi ini akan berlangsung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Hyukjae mendongak dan wajah Donghae yang cemas segera menyambutnya.

Nah, dari mana saja lelaki ini? Bukankah dia berjanji akan pulang lebih awal kepada Jeno?

Tapi kenapa Hyukjae yang terlihat jengkel dengan hal itu? Donghae tidak berjanji pulang cepat kepadanya kan?

"Seharusnya kau tidur, karena ini sudah cukup larut."

"Kakak ipar sendiri kenapa belum tidur?"

Donghae berjalan mendekati selasar lalu mendongak untuk melihat bintang-bintang. "Masih terlalu awal untuk tidur."

Jadi, apakah lelaki ini terbiasa terjaga sepanjang malam dan baru tidur sekitar fajar?

"Apa kau menderita insomnia?"

"Apa kau ingin tahu, Hyukjae?"

Hyukjae diam karena mendadak jengkel. Mengapa ia tidak mendapat jawaban yang diinginkan jika bertanya kepada iparnya?

Mengerti apa yang dirasakan iparnya, Donghae menghadapkan diri kepada Hyukjae. "Ikutlah denganku Hyukjae, kebetulan aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Hyukjae, Donghae masuk ke dalam ruangan, tidak berniat menoleh ke belakang karena ia tahu Hyukjae akan mengikutinya, iparnya tidak akan menolak.

Hyukjae berdiri dan menyusul langkah Donghae, belum benar-benar percaya bahwa iparnya ini sudi untuk meminta bantuan padanya. "Masalah apa itu?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti."

Sekarang, apakah iparnya ini ingin minta dibuatkan design untuk kantor baru? atau mengubah interior rumah? Setelah kabar kegagalannya di kantor, Hyukjae jadi tidak bersemangat dengan semua hal yang ada hubungan dengan profesinya.

Mereka melewati lorong, menuruni tangga dan keluar melewati pintu kaca yang terpasang di ruang pagi.

Hyukjae mengikuti di belakang punggung Donghae, tanpa protes bahkan saat iparnya itu membawanya ke belakang rumah, melintasi kebun yang panjang dan terawat hingga berakhir di depan sebuah gudang yang juga terawat.

Hyukjae mengerutkan kening, ia mulai merasa senang. Sudah lama ia penasaran dengan bangunan tersebut karena ia yakin isinya bukan barang-barang lama yang usang dan terlupakan.

Saat hari libur, Donghae sering menghabiskan waktunya di dalam sana. Seringkali dari pagi sampai malam, tanpa ditemani satupun orang. Mungkinkah bangunan ini merupakan tempat ritual atau semacamnya?

"Maaf, tempat kerjaku sedikit berantakan," kata Donghae sambil membuka pintu alternatif yang ada di sisi lain bangunan, ukurannya tiga kali lebih kecil dari pintu ganda utama di bagian depan.

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum sebelum melangkah masuk. Hal pertama yang menyambut Hyukjae adalah dua deret rak yang berhadapan, membentuk lorong pendek, berisi berbagai macam kunci dan komponen mobil yang ukurannya kecil. Semuanya tertata rapi.

Setelah mereka benar-benar berada di dalam, Hyukjae akhirnya berjumpa dengan beberapa kerangka mobil yang dijajar di tengah ruangan, ada yang masih dalam proses perakitan ada pula yang sudah menjadi kerangka utuh. Beberapa kabel dari peralatan uji coba terjuntai ke bawah, bahkan masih ada yang terpasang pada kerangka.

Rupanya tempat ini adalah tempat perakitan sederhana milik iparnya.

Hal itu menepis jauh-jauh bayangan lilin, bunga tujuh rupa, darah kambing, lantai bergambar bintang dan hal-hal lain untuk pemujaan yang sempat mengganggu ketenangan jiwa Hyukjae.

"Kakak ipar sendiri yang membuat semua ini?" tanya Hyukjae sambil menunjuk semua kerangka.

"Apa kau pernah melihat seseorang datang ke sini?"

"Selama ini, aku pikir yang menciptakan seluruh produkmu adalah para karyawan. Kau tinggal memberikan perintah ini dan itu sambil menghisap pipa rokok," kata Hyukjae sambil berjalan mengelilingi sebuah kerangka utuh yang paling rendah, kerangka tersebut bahkan sudah dipasangkan roda dan jok di bagian pengemudi.

Donghae tersenyum tipis, lalu meninggalkan Hyukjae untuk naik ke tempat yang lebih tinggi, semacam geledak kapal pesiar yang diatur sedemikian rupa menjadi sebuah mini bar yang nyaman, di dekat selasar ada sepasang sofa lengkap dengan sebuah meja rendah, siapapun yang duduk di sana bisa langsung melihat seluruh isi gudang dengan mudah.

"Aku memang lebih suka dilihat dengan cara seperti itu," kata Donghae sambil menyalakan sebuah laptop di atas meja.

Sambil menunggu proses _booting_ , Donghae berjalan mendekati selasar. Dari sana ia bisa melihat Hyukjae yang sedang menahan diri dari sesuatu tapi tidak berhasil.

"Apa aku boleh mencobanya?"

Salah satu sudut bibir Donghae terangkat, sesungguhnya ia sudah memprediksikan hal ini akan terjadi. "Jika kau mau."

Hyukjae mendongak ke atas, mempertemukan tatapan mereka. "Benar-benar boleh?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar.

Betapa menyenangkannya melihat hal itu. Donghae pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Hyukjae langsung melompat naik ke atas jok pengemudi dan menekan tombol starter tanpa ba-bi-bu.

Kerangka tersebut menyala, bunyinya kencang karena mesinnya terbuka, tapi hal itu tidak berisik, getarannya lembut sekali, dan yang paling penting kendaraan tersebut ramah lingkungan karena Hyukjae tidak melihat ataupun mencium emisi dari bahan bakar kerangka tersebut.

" _Daebak_!" Ia menoleh lagi ke atas. "Ini sepuluh kali lebih baik dari pada Civic lama kakak yang sekarang kupakai."

"Bahkan lebih halus dari mercedes yang dipakai Sungmin saat ini."

Hyukjae setuju.

"Boleh aku menjalankannya?"

Oh Hyukjae, mengapa kau meminta jantung saat Donghae sudah memberimu hati?

"Asal kau mau membereskan semua kekacauan pada beberapa barang yang mungkin menjadi korbanmu, aku tidak ada masalah dengan yang lainnya."

Hyukjae tersenyum lebar sekali, tentu saja ia tidak mau membuat kekacauan terlebih membereskannya sendiri, itu konyol sekali. "Aku penasaran seperti apa performanya saat berada di jalanan."

"Lebih baik dari pada ferarri."

"Benarkah?" Hyukjae mematikan mesin lalu turun, tapi ia tidak beranjak dari kerangka tersebut, memutarinya seolah meyakinkan pada diri sendiri bahwa benda tersebut benar-benar bisa menyala. "Tidakkah itu sedikit berlebihan dan sombong?"

"Mereka memang menawarkan segudang fitur yang mengagumkan, tapi sesungguhnya Performa mereka tidak sebanding dengan harga yang ditetapkan."

Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibir. "Ini bahkan masih kerangka, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa membandingkannya dengan merk terkenal yang sudah menjual ratusan unit itu? Bukan berarti Aku mengatakan bakal kendaraan milikmu ini tidak bagus, tolong jangan salah paham."

Dan Hyukjae juga tidak sedang meremehkan mobil yang diciptakan Donghae. Selama ini, produk milik perusahaan Donghae selalu menjadi produk dengan penjualan nomor satu di Korea dan negara-negara tetangga, terutama untuk model SUV dan mobil gunung.

"Pagi ini kami telah melakukan uji coba yang terakhir, untuk mengetahui sejauh mana ketahanan rangka luarnya terhadap serangan misil."

Hyukjae menganga. "Misil? Kau serius?"

Donghae hanya mengangguk, serius.

Sebenarnya pangsa pasar mana yang ingin Donghae jarah dengan menciptakan mobil seperti ini? Timur tengah, Amerika atau Rusia?

Seperti inikah kegilaan yang muncul karena kakaknya tidak memberikan perhatian lebih kepada suaminya?

"Lalu hasilnya?"

"Tentu saja memuaskan untuk semua pihak. Dan kabar baiknya, kendaraan ini bisa segera diproduksi dalam jumlah banyak dan dilepas ke pasaran."

Donghae diam, menikmati perubahan raut wajah Hyukjae, mulai dari takjub, kaget, tidak percaya hingga kembali lagi ke takjub.

Hyukjae berdehem, membersihkan tenggorokan dan mengusir perasaan gugup yang tiba-tiba muncul. "Jadi, bantuan apa yang bisa aku berikan di sini?"

"Kemarilah Hyukjae."

Donghae duduk di sofa dan mulai mengutak-atik laptopnya.

Hyukjae sendiri memberanikan diri naik ke atas geledak. Sebelum menghampiri tempat duduk, Hyukjae membiarkan matanya menikmati seluruh tempat tersebut, seluruh gudang dan juga geledak. Saat Donghae mengatakan bahwa tempat kerjanya berantakan, lelaki tersebut pasti hanya berbasa-basi, nyatanya semua yang ada di sini tertata rapi dan terawat, tidak ada debu di manapun, sekalipun pada roda-roda tak terpakai yang disusun membentuk piramida di salah satu sudut.

Semua yang Hyukjae lihat sudah cukup menjelaskan keingin tahuannya selama ini tentang mengapa Donghae tidak punya ruang kerja pribadi di dalam rumah.

Hyukjae akhirnya memilih duduk bersebelahan dengan Donghae yang menunjukan sebuah aplikasi dari laptopnya.

"Perhatikan."

Keduanya lalu memperhatikan layar yang menampilkan segi enam degradasi warna, di sebelahnya, ada rancangan dari mobil Donghae yang masih polos. Bentuknya rendah, mirip kepala reptil yang setengahnya terendam air sungai, sedang menanti mangsa.

"Kami telah memilih warna putih dan hitam untuk warna standartnya, tapi beberapa anggota dewan menginginkan edisi terbatas dengan warna lain lebih inovatif."

Hyukjae mengarahkan kursor pada spektrum warna merah, berputar-putar di sana. Ia penggemar ferrari dan tentu saja warna itu yang pertama kali muncul dalam pikirannya.

"Merah sudah terlalu umum, banyak yang memakainya," kata Donghae seolah tahu isi pikiran Hyukjae.

Mengapa kakak iparnya ini selalu bisa menebak isi pikirannya? Segamblang itukah diri Hyukjae?

Hyukjae memindahkan kursor. "Bagaimana dengan Silver?"

"Silver, Gold, Bronze, banyak yang tidak menyukai warna-warna seperti itu kecuali mereka yang mempunyai selera eksentrik, prosentasinya satu berbanding satu juta jiwa. Dan dewan direksi juga sudah mencoret ketiga warna itu dari daftar pertimbangan."

Bibir Hyukjae mengerucut saat berpikir keras, sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar kalau Donghae sedang menatapnya.

"Aku menginginkan sesuatu yang tidak biasa tapi bisa memikat banyak orang. Warna yang sedikit rumit, elegan untuk dimiliki wanita tapi tidak membuat lelaki berpikir puluhan kali untuk memilikinya."

Donghae tentu saja tidak hanya sedang membicarakan tentang warna, tapi juga seseorang, sosok yang beberapa tahun terakhir menyita perhatiannya. Dari pancaran matanya semua orang bisa melihat bahwa dirinya sedang jatuh cinta.

Hyukjae kemudian mengarahkan kursor pada spektrum warna ungu lalu memilih satu warna dan menerapkannya kepada rancangan mobil Donghae.

"Indigo? Aku belum pernah melihat warna itu dalam jajaran produk tingkat atas."

Donghae mengamati rancangan dengan mata memicing memperhitungkan beberapa hal, lalu tersenyum senang.

"Aku suka, tapi—"

Beberapa orang mungkin akan mengatainya kerasukan atau pemuja hal-hal gaib karena warna tersebut identik dengan hal-hal mistis.

"—aku harus membicarakan hal ini dengan para anggota dewan sebelum mencoba dan benar-benar diresmikan."

"Tentu."

Hyukjae menoleh kepada Donghae, kesalahan Hyukjae hanya satu karena iparnya itu kebetulan juga menoleh kepadanya. Tertangkap basar sedang menatapnya dengan pancaran mata yang tidak bisa Hyukjae artikan—atau mungkin tidak berani diartikan?

Saat Donghae memutus kontak mata mereka dan memutuskan untuk fokus pada aplikasi di depannya, Hyukjae berdiri, ia tiba-tiba merasa tak nyaman setelah melihat mata Donghae. Hyukjae tidak mau lagi berada di sini.

"Aku mulai mengantuk. Jika tidak ada hal lain yang bisa aku bantu, bolehkah aku kembali ke rumah?"

Pergerakan Donghae terhenti.

Banyak sekali hal yang bisa dilakukan oleh Hyukjae di sini, Donghae bahkan sudah membuat daftarnya yang panjang di dalam pikiran. Tapi Donghae tidak bisa mengatakan apapun jika Hyukjae sudah tidak ingin berada di sini. Ia pun meninggalkan konsentrasinya pada layar laptop lalu berdiri.

Rasanya menyenangkan berinteraksi dengan Hyukjae seperti ini. Donghae tidak ingin malam ini berakhir. Tapi Ia bukan penguasa waktu yang bisa membuat malam bertahan selama yang ia mau.

"Akan ku antar kembali ke rumah."

"Tidak perlu mengantarku, sungguh, aku berani melintasi kebun sendirian."

Dinghae terdiam sejenak sebelum tersenyum. "Baiklah, selamat malam Hyukjae."

"Selamat malam, kakak ipar."

Hyukjae beranjak dari tempat duduk tersebut, namun sebelum ia menginjak tangga kayu, Donghae memanggil namanya. Ia pun berhenti sejenak.

"Terima kasih Hyukjae," kata Donghae dalam senyuman tampannya yang menggoyahkan iman.

Senyuman itu masih sama seperti yang kemarin, tipis, tapi benar-benar memikat, padahal Hyukjae yakin senyuman iparnya itu tidak ditujukan untuk merayu atau sebangsanya. Hyukjae rasanya mau pergi ke ujung dunia saja saat melihatnya karena ia takut mendamba senyuman itu.

Setelah mengangguk, Hyukjae segera turun dan berjalan dengan terburu-buru menuju pintu, tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang.

 **o0o**

Sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan, Hyukjae menyempatkan diri menarik napas, menendang jauh-jauh bayangan tidak mengenakan yang mungkin akan menimpanya hari ini.

Hyukjae mendorong pintu dan memasang senyumannya yang lebar lalu berteriak riang. "Selamat pagi semuanya!"

Di dalam ruangan, empat orang temannya sudah berkumpul, memandang dirinya untuk sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali pada kegiatan masing-masing tanpa perlu repot memikirkan jawaban untuk sapaannya.

Mereka semua terlihat kesal.

Hyukjae menelan ludahnya sendiri. Semua tak semudah yang ia bayangkan. Ia pun menutup pintu dan segera mendekati pimpinan dalam timnya, Yoon Doojoon, untuk memijat pundaknya. " _Sunbae-nim_ , hari ini kau ingin minum kopi? aku bisa membuatkan secangkir yang istimewa untukmu."

Tim leadernya diam saja, lebih memilih melakukan beberapa perhitungan terhadap rancangan bangunan mereka yang dikatakan Ryeowook telah disisihkan bahkan sebelum masuk ruang presentasi.

" _Sunbae-nim—_ "

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu datang ke sini, Hyukjae." Doojoon tiba-tiba berdiri sambil merapikan kertas-kertas hasil perhitungannya. "Waktunya pergi teman-teman."

Hyukjae benar-benar seperti orang idiot di sini. Apakah perkataan Doojoon berarti bahwa ia dikeluarkan dari tim? Hanya karena ia tidak datang kemarin? Hyukjae sama sekali tidak mengerti kapan peraturan seperti itu dibuat. Yang ia tahu ketidak-hadirannya bukanlah kesalahan fatal, sebuah rancangan tidak mungkin disisihkan hanya karena satu anggotanya tidak hadir.

Tiga orang yang ada dalam ruangan ikut berdiri sambil membawa sebendel dokumen dan peralatan tulis masing-masing, berjalan menuju pintu, seratus persen mengabaikan Hyukjae.

Ketika Hyukjae hendak berteriak protes, pintu ruangan terbuka, manajernya berdiri di tengah pintu. "Apa kalian sudah siap?"

Mereka minus Hyukjae mengangguk.

Lalu, sang manajer memperhatikan Hyukjae. "Di mana peralatanmu, Lee Hyukjae? Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa kita tidak boleh terlambat semenitpun dalam pertemuan ini."

Mengatakan pada siapa? Tidak ada yang mau bicara pada Hyukjae sejak ia datang.

Teman-teman satu tim Hyukjae tetap diam, tapi Ryeowook tidak cukup kuat lagi untuk berakting, tawa kecilnya lolos dan mengundang perhatian semua orang.

Sang Manajer langsung mengerti tentang situasi yang sedang terjadi. Ia memicingkan mata kepada Doojoon. "Kalian belum memberitahu Hyukjae rupanya."

Keempat orang tersebut memalingkan wajah, menahan senyuman mereka dengan cara masing-masing, tapi semuanya gagal dan mereka akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Hyukjae seperti ada di negeri orang asing. Tak tahu apa-apa, dan tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Hyukjae, apakah ada salah satu dari mereka yang memberitahumu bahwa rancangan kalian disisihkan karena ketidak hadiranmu?"

Hyukjae mengangguk. "Kim Ryeowook memberitahuku."

"Itu artinya kau harus mempersiapkan dirimu untuk menghajarnya."

Dahi Hyukjae mengerut dalam.

"Karena dia telah membohongimu." Jeda sesaat, di gunakan sang manajer untuk menilai raut wajah Hyukjae yang masih saja tidak mengerti. "Rancangan kalian disisihkan dari proses pemilihan bukan karena tidak layak, tapi karena telah dipilih oleh komisaris JJ group untuk proyek pembangunan pabrik baru mereka di daerah Wonju. Beliau merasa konsep yang kalian pilih sesuai dengan apa yang mereka inginkan."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ceritanya panjang. Itu bisa kau dengarkan nanti saat pertemuan. Jangan cemas."

Hyukjae masih diam, memproses semua informasi yang baru ia dapatkan. Jadi, semua air mata, isakan tangis yang diperdengrkan Ryeowook kemarin, semua itu hanya sandiwara?

"Aku yakin kau sangat ingin mengumpati mereka semua Hyukjae, aku tentu saja akan mendukungmu, tapi itu nanti setelah kalian bertemu dengan perwakilan JJ group."

Hyukjae tidak akan melewatkan sedikitpun waktu yang ia punya untuk menunggu. Detik itu juga ia mengarahkan matanya yang penuh dendam dan kebahagiaan kepada Ryeowook lalu mendesis seperti ular berbisa. "Berengsek kau Kim Ryeowook."

Temannya itu malah tertawa sambil merentangkan tangan. "Terimakasih. Aku juga mencintaimu, Hyukjae."

 **o0o**

Pada pagi di hari sabtu, kira-kira setelah Hyukjae mengantarkan Jeno ke sekolah, Ia menemukan mobil sport warna indigo di depan teras rumah. Bibirnya terbuka dan tertutup beberapa kali karena terpesona.

Sebelumnya Hyukjae sudah melihat rancangannya, mengendarai kerangkanya bahkan membantu memilihkan warna untuk mobil ini meskipun pada akhirnya Donghae membuatnya lebih gelap dari pada rancangan awal karena efek matte. Hyukjae tidak tahu bahwa dengan melihat hasilnya secara langsung bisa membuatnya menganga takjub begini.

"Bagaimana? Kau siap mencobanya untuk berkeliling?"

Hyukjae mendongak, mengarahkan matanya pada Donghae yang menuruni teras dengan langkah penuh karisma menuju sisi penumpang kendaraan itu.

Gila! Tak pernah terbayangkan oleh Hyukjae bahwa iparnya yang kesepian ini mampu menciptakan hal spektakuler seperti ini.

"Aku yang mengemudi?"

Donghae mengangguk dan melemparkan kunci kendaraan tersebut kepada iparnya. Hyukjae menangkapnya dengan baik.

Hyukjae berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak melompat kegirangan. Ia menggenggam kunci tersebut dengan erat, matanya berbinar-binar. "Apakah ini mobil yang sama untuk pengujian anti misil?"

"Ya."

Donghae yang pertama masuk ke dalam mobil, disusul Hyukjae beberapa detik setelahnya.

"Jadi, apakah mobil ini juga mempunyai tingkat keamanan tinggi untuk tabrakan atau kecelakaan yang lainnya seperti tenggelam dalam air?"

"Tentu. Pengaman akan muncul secara otomatis jika sensor yang terpasang berhasil mengidentifikasi bahaya."

Hyukjae memperhatikan roda kemudi dengan takjub, ada lambang tiga tetes air di pusatnya, lambang dari semua produk yang dihasilkan perusahaan Donghae.

"Jadi, seharusnya tidak masalah jika aku menabrakannya ke pohon ataupun tembok untuk mengujinya," kata Hyukjae ditengah tawanya yang jenaka.

"Jangan gila Hyukjae ku mohon," balas Donghae sambil ikut tertawa.

Hyukjae berpura-pura kecewa. "Kau bilang ini aman?"

"Kita hanya bisa memasang standart, tapi kita tidak bisa tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa mendatang. Dan lagi, aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpamu," kata Donghae sambil menatap Hyukjae. Iparnya itu tidak sadar bahwa tatapannya menyimpan maksud lain.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Sungmin akan membunuhku jika aku mengantarkan maut kepadamu."

Tawa Hyukjae semakin kencang, tapi ada sedikit rasa kecewa saat ia mendengar semua itu. 'Aku pasti sudah benar-benar sinting,' batin Hyukjae.

"Ayo," kata Donghae.

Hyukjae menyingkirkan semua pikiran anehnya, dan segera menyalakan benda tersebut, masih terkagum-kagum saat telinganya tidak mendengar bunyi berisik mesin ataupun merasakan getaran yang berlebihan. Oh, baiklah, Hyukjae akan mengalah pada pendapat Donghae yang waktu itu. Mungkin kendaraan ini memang lebih baik dari pada ferrari.

Mereka akhirnya keluar dari lingkungan rumah, berkendara menuju perbatasan kota dengan memilih jalur bebas hambatan yang sepi.

Mereka memutar musik lalu mengobrol masalah ini dan itu dengan perasaan ringan, bebas, tanpa beban. Seolah mereka telah menjalin hubungan periparan tersebut lebih dari sepuluh tahun dan lupa bahwa mereka tidak pernah sedekat ini sebelumnya.

Hingga akhirnya ponsel Donghae berdering, menghentikan pembicaraan mereka yang menyenangkan.

Donghae harus mengangkatnya karena itu dari teman baiknya.

"Halo?"

 _ **"Damn you mr. Whale! That's fucking cool! Where the hell you've found that?"**_

Donghae menengok pada spion yang menampilkan lamborgini putih, nomor serinya bukan hal yang asing bagi Donghae. "Oh, terimakasih, masi. Ngomong-ngomong warna ini dipilih oleh adik iparku."

 **"Kau pasti sedang bersamanya sekarang. Baiklah. Seleranya bagus. Aku harus bertemu dengannya dan membawakan sebuket mawar. Katakan padaku, dia menyukai mawar merah atau mawar biru?"**

Dasar buaya.

"Tidak keduanya ku pikir, apa lagi jika itu darimu."

 **"Oh! Itu sangat menyentuh sahabatku. Ngomong-ngomong bukankah masa uji cobanya sudah selesai? Harusnya kendaraan itu belum boleh dibiarkan berkeliaran, bukan?"**

Donghae kemudian melirik Hyukjae dengan gerakan hati-hati, tidak mau terlihat mencolok. "Terkadang, kita perlu melanggar peraturan untuk menemukan sesuatu yang baru bukan?"

 **"Oh, dasar gila. Baiklah, apa kau memiliki tujuan atau hanya ingin berputar-putar? Jika hanya berputar-putar aku sarankan untuk ikut denganku. Kita bisa bertanding, sudah lama kita tidak melakukannya bukan?"**

Ide yang bagus. Kebetulan Donghae memang tidak punya tujuan dan ia juga ingin bertanding.

"Baiklah."

Lalu sambungan telepon tersebut terputus, lamborgini Siwon meluncur mendahului Donghae dan Hyukjae seolah menantang sekaligus mengejek.

"Ikuti mobil itu."

Tak langsung menurut, Hyukjae malah memicingkan mata pada mobil putih di depannya. "Kita mau ke mana?"

"Padang golf."

 **o0o**

Sepanjang mata memandang hanya ada hamparan rumput hijau yang terawat, bukit, dan deretan pepohonan di beberapa sisi lapangan. Matahari bersinar cerah namun tidak terlalu terik sehingga membuat siapa saja yang berdiri di bawahnya tidak akan merasa terganggu dengan sengatannya. Sayangnya, semua kenyamanan tersebut tidak dapat dirasakan oleh Hyukjae karena ia merasa takut.

Choi Siwon yang datang bersama adik sepupunya, Choi Minho telah menantang Donghae untuk bermain golf, otomatis Hyukjae terseret dalam arus lingkaran persaingan tersebut karena Choi Siwon menginginkan permainan dalam kelompok. Pokok permasalahan di sini adalah, Hyukjae tidak pernah bermain golf, ia tak tahu cara ataupun aturan mainnya.

"Jangan cemas Hyukjae, kita hanya bermain, tidak mempertaruhkan apapun," kata Donghae. Dengan tenang, lelaki itu memasang sarung tangan pada tangan kirinya.

Oh siapa bilang tidak ada taruhan?

Harga diri Hyukjae di sini yang jadi taruhannya!

Lihatlah ke sisi lain lapangan, tepatnya di bawah kanopi besar di mana kumpulan pria duduk dengan tampannya untuk menonton mereka bermain. Hyukjae heran, mengapa iparnya tidak memprotes saat temannya mengundang banyak orang untuk menjadi saksi permainan mereka? Apakah semua orang kaya seperti itu? Suka menjadi pusat perhatian?

Mengerti akan kecemasan Hyukjae, Donghae pun mendekat untuk menepuk bahu Hyukjae. "Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya berkonsentrasi dan pukul bolanya."

"Perlu kau tahu bahwa aku bahkan tidak bisa memegang stik golf dengan benar, kakak ipar."

Donghae tertawa, tak percaya. "Jadi, itu yang kau cemaskan?" Lelaki tampan itu kemudian menarik satu stik, lalu meletakan sebuah bola di depan kaki Hyukjae. "Yang harus kau lakukan adalah memperkirakan seberapa jauh jarak sasaranmu, masalah seberapa keras kau harus memukul, intuisimu nanti yang akan mengambil alih."

Hyukjae hanya diam memperhatikan, tak langsung mengambil tongkat yang disodorkan Donghae kepadanya, jadi, iparnya itu langsung mengambil tempat di belakang dan meletakan lengannya yang kokoh di sekitar badan Hyukjae.

Pikiran Hyukjae langsung kosong begitu punggungnya merasakan betapa tegap dan kokohnya dada yang menempel padanya ini. Lalu, ada genggaman jemari Donghae begitu mantap pada tangannya, seolah semua perlindungan berkumpul jadi satu di sekeliling Hyukjae. Meskipun demikian, Hyukjae tetap merasa tidak aman, karena ia saat ini tak jauh beda dengan ikan yang kesulitan bernapas karena keluar dari dalam air.

"Pegang yang erat, dan pusatkan konsentrasi hanya pada bola," bisik Donghae. Suaranya pelan tapi jelas, jernih, dan menjanjikan kepastian. Ditambah lagi aroma maskulin lelaki tampan ini yang kuat tapi segar dan menggoyahkan iman.

Hyukjae jadi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, ia terlalu sibuk tertegun, bahkan sampai tidak menyadari bahwa jantungnya sendiri berdetak tak karuan.

"Lalu ayunkan seperti ini, tidak perlu kencang, biarkan perasaanmu yang mengambil alih."

"Tidak bisa!"

'Perasaanku tidak boleh mengambil alih,' jerit Hyukjae dalam hati.

Ah, Hyukjae yang berakal sehat rupanya telah kembali.

Ia bergerak tak nyaman dalam dekapan Donghae, tapi lelaki itu tak peka, tak mau melepaskan Hyukjae.

"Ayolah, ini mudah Hyukjae."

Memukul bolanya memang bukan perkara sulit lagi karena sekarang menghindar dari pesona seorang Lee Donghae adalah hal yang lebih menyulitkan bagi Hyukjae.

"Maksudku, aku sudah mengerti, aku akan mencobanya sendiri. Kakak ipar tidak perlu menuntunku seperti ini."

"Oh, baiklah." Baru saat itulah Donghae melepaskan Hyukjae dan bergeser sedikit ke samping untuk memperhatikan Hyukjae memukul bola. "Tidak buruk," komentarnya setelah melihat bola Hyukjae menggelinding cukup mulus. "Tapi hilangkan rasa gugupmu, Hyukjae, jangan sampai tanganmu gemetar saat memukul bola."

Jika memang Hyukjae harus menyingkirkan rasa gugupnya, maka, Donghae harus pergi—atau setidaknya jangan memperhatikan Hyukjae, karena yang membuat Hyukjae gugup bukan main adalah lelaki ini, bukan lagi salah satu pria tampan yang menjadi penonton dari sisi lapangan.

"Hei, apakah kalian sudah siap untuk kalah?"

Donghae dan Hyukjae menoleh kepada Choi Siwon yang tersenyum dengan dua cekungan di pipinya, keduanya terlihat terganggu. "Apakah tidak ada cara untuk menutup mulutnya yang sombong?"

Mendengar hal itu, Donghae tersenyum. Ia suka dengan lidah blak-blakan Hyukjae. "Kau hanya perlu mengalahkannya, Hyukjae."

Hyukjae tak yakin, tapi ia akan mencobanya. "Baiklah, mari kita kalahkan mereka."

Donghae dan Hyukjae berjalan mendekati Siwon dan Minho.

Tak lama setelah itu, pertandingan dimulai.

 **o0o**

Mereka, Hyukjae dan Minho, sudah bosan bermain karena berulang kali terkena penalti, mereka juga lelah harus berjalan ke sana-sini untuk mengikuti pergerakan bola lawan dan kawan. Mereka menyerahkan permainan sepenuhnya kepada kepala regu masing-masing, lalu duduk di tepi lapangan untuk menonton.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Donghae mendongak dari bolanya hanya untuk mendapati Choi Siwon yang terang-terangan memandangi iparnya di tepi lapangan. Sekarang Donghae tahu apa yang dimaksudkan temannya ini. Tidakkah kami serasi? "Tidak sama sekali," kata Donghae sambil mengembalikan atensinya pada bola. Dia memukul cukup jauh, tapi masih belum bisa menjangkau bendera.

"Setidaknya, biarkan aku mencoba mendekatinya. Mungkin akulah pangeran yang selama ini dia nantikan."

Donghae menengok kepada Siwon untuk beberapa saat, memikirkan sesuatu yang akhirnya membuat lelaki tampan ini tersenyum geli. "Apapun yang kau upayakan, dia tidak akan memberikan perhatiannya kepadamu. Aku bisa bertaruh apapun untuk itu, tanpa harus takut kalah dan kehilangan sesuatu." Karena Donghae yakin iparnya itu tidak akan menomor duakan putranya, Lee Jeno.

Donghae kemudian berjalan menuju tempat di mana bolanya jatuh dan menggelinding. Siwon mengikuti di belakang sambil bersidekap.

"Siapa yang tahu jika tidak dicoba?"

Donghae semakin terlihat geli. "Saranku, jangan membuang waktu untuknya. Itu akan sia-sia."

"Kenapa? Karena kau menyukainya dan tidak akan membiarkan siapapun memilikinya?"

Hampir saja Donghae berhenti berjalan dan memperlihatkan apa yang ada dalam hatinya kepada Siwon. Beruntunglah karena pengendalian dirinya sangat baik, jadi Donghae hanya tersenyum. "Kau sedang mabuk?"

"Aku melihatnya Donghae."

Apa?

"Hasratmu untuknya, terlihat sangat jelas, saat kau memegang tangannya untuk mengajarkan cara bermain yang benar."

Donghae diam mendengarkan saja.

"Kau ingin memilikinya."

Donghae memberikan senyumannya yang santai. "Apakah terlihat seperti itu? Apakah kami terlihat serasi jika berdiri berdampingan?"

Mungkin jika orang lain, perkataan Donghae akan terdengar seperti candaan. Tapi Siwon berbeda, ia teman dekat Donghae yang mengenal temannya ini dengan baik.

"Kau sudah memiliki Sungmin."

Tidak ada yang bisa ia harapkan dari Sungmin. Siang dan malam ia menantikan istrinya kembali seperti dulu, ia membuka kesempatan itu setiap hari, bahkan ia rela tersiksa setiap malam dalam kesendiriannya untuk mewujudkan impiannya. Tapi istrinya itu tidak mau menengok kepadanya, meskipun hanya sebentar. Donghae lelah menanti, ia menyerah pada hubungannya dengan Sungmin.

"Kau tidak boleh menginginkan saudaranya juga. Itu terlalu tamak."

"Aku siap mendapat julukan itu darimu, tuan Choi yang terhormat,"

Mereka sampai di tempat bola Donghae berada. Jaraknya sekitar lima meter dari lubang.

Donghae mempersiapkan tongkatnya lalu memukul bolanya setelah melakukan perhitungan.

Benda bundar itu menggelinding kencang menuju bendera dan bergerak lincah memutar di bibir lubang, seolah sedang mengejek kemampuan lelaki tampan itu.

Melihat hal itu, Siwon tertawa terbahak-bahak, kencang sekali sehingga semua penonton ikut tertawa karena menyadari apa yang terjadi. "Lihatlah, aku akan merampasnya darimu. Salah satu dari mereka."

Donghae menumpuk telapak tangannya di ujung tongkat sambil membalas senyuman berbahaya Siwon. "Aku sangat takut mendengar hal itu, tuan Choi, sungguh. Haruskah aku memohon supaya kau tidak melakukannya?"

Siwon tertawa lagi, ia menoleh kepada Hyukjae. "Sepertinya dia memanggilmu."

Donghae ikut menoleh, dan menemukan Hyukjae melambai kepadanya. Iparnya itu kemudian menunjuk jam tangan, otomatis lengan Donghae terangkat. Lelaki tampan itu memperhatikan jarum pendek dan langsung mengerti maksud Hyukjae. Mereka harus menjemput Jeno.

"Sepertinya kita harus mengakhiri permainan hari ini, tuan Choi."

Choi Siwon mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa? Kau mau berkencan dengan iparmu?"

"Katakanlah demikian," jawab Donghae santai sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Lihat, betapa berengseknya dirimu mr. Whale."

 **T.B.C**

Boring? Forgive me, please. Dan tolong abaikan body anti misil yang nyempil di atas, oke? XD Makasih buat semuanya yang udah ngeluangin waktu buat baca ff ini, yg udah ngasih perhatian lebih sama ff ini—review, fav, follow, dan yang ngasih dukungan penuh ke saya buat nerusin ff ini. Love you all! *kiss n hug* see you next chap

 **Review reply!**

 **Nancy** :  
Hyukkie chagi di sini namja say :)

 **Elf Forever:**  
Ahahaha, boleh seminggu dua kali, asal ada yg dongengin aku tiap malem. :D Om Ongek di sini, Dy super suantuai, kalem, dan tetep cakep, jangan penasaran lagi sama dy ya, penasarannya sama Hyuk aja yg sering gk nyantai di sini :D

 **Lusianti:**  
Makasih banyak. :* Karena responnya bagus, saya udah bertekat untuk meneruskannya sampe akhir. Ini masih permulaan, bakal ada kejutan2 lain ke depannya. Stay tune on ffn pokoknya :D

 **Puppycrazy:**  
Thanks so much. :* Aduh jangan ditampol omDo nya, kasian tanteHyuk nya merana soalmya muka lakinya bonyok, lari k Masi kan gawat. :D Pasti aku lanjutkan. C:

 **Eka94:**  
Donghae bukan ya? Itu masih belum bisa dikonfirmasi :D Makasih buat semangatnya :*

 **elfishy09:**  
Tidak akan semudah itu mendepak Ming dari sana :D

 **Serra:**  
Any time :) iyah, ff haehyuk d sini udah jarang, kadang juga suka sedih klo maen k sini gk serame dulu. Tp mungkin cuman sampe mereka keluar wamil, mungkin, semoga.

 **Tina Kwonlee:**  
Thanks so much :* Seperti biasa, standart updatenya tidak bisa ditentukan, pokoknya aku usshain gk sampe terbengkalai kayak ff yg lain, mohon kesabarannya ya hehehe.

 **Dhea:**  
Thanks so much. Mungkin gara2 terlalu banyak nonton return of superman jdnya suka mengkhayal ttg baby2 yg lucu, Jeno jd korban. XD Sebenernya pengen bikin ff HaeHyuk yg satu keluarga, tp gk tau kenapa lebih tertantang sama posisi Hyuk yg kayak gini, dan akhirnya lahirlah ff ini :D masalah mecahin barang2 itu blm bisa dikonfirmasi :D


	3. Chapter 3

**ONE OF THOUSANDS** **ROSES**

 **Warning! BL/SLASH!** also general warning applied **.**

 **Cast Pairing:** Lee Hyukjae **(HaeHyuk)** Lee Donghae **(HaeMin) GS!** Lee Sungmin **(** Yes, this is Lee Brothers's area **)**

 **Genre Rating:** Full of **Family (** semi **incest)** **,** **Romance (M** ature content **),** lil bit **Hurt, and** much **Drama.**

 **Disclaimer: Story belong to me. They (** casts **) belong to GOD, themselfs. And HaeHyuk belong to each other.**

 **HAPPY** **READING**

" _Tamchunie_ ~ ayo berangkat ke taman hibulan!"

Senyuman Hyukjae mengembang saat melihat keponakannya melompat-lompat kelewat semangat di atas sofa sambil memegangi mainan barunya—robot bumble bee dan optimus prime yang pernah dijanjikan Hyukjae. Masih memakai piama dan seratus persen mengabaikan acara animasi pagi di televisi.

Lihatlah, saat hari libur Jeno bahkan bisa bangun sebelum Hyukjae selesai berlari. Mengapa saat hari biasa bocah itu tidak akan mau bangun tanpa bujuk rayu yang manis?

Setengah berlari, Hyukjae menghampiri keponakannya, dengan gemas langsung menyambar tubuh bocah itu untuk dimasukkan ke dalam dekapannya yang hangat. Otomatis Jeno langsung tidak bisa berkutik dan melepaskan dua mainan dari tangannya.

Bocah itu tertawa senang. Deretan gigi susunya yang rapi dipamerkan saat pamannya yang manis mendudukan Jeno di atas pangkuan.

"Apa yang pernah _Samchun_ katakan tentang melompat-lompat, hm?" kata Hyukjae sambil memicingkan matanya, tapi seratus persen tidak terlihat memakutkan.

"Tidak boleh melompat-lompat karena Jeno bisa teljatuh dan sakit."

Anak pintar.

"Lalu kenapa Jeno masih melompat-lompat?"

Bocah itu tersenyum lebih lebar, kali ini disertai harapan. "Jeno sudah tidak sabar ingin cepat pelgi ke taman hiburan, _Tamchunie_."

Taman hiburan mana yang sudah dibuka pada pukul enam pagi, Lee Jeno?

Hyukjae menangkupkan tangannya pada wajah jeno lalu menekankan keningnya dengan gemas kepada kening sempit keponakannya yang kecil dan menggemaskan. "Kita pasti akan pergi sayang, tapi nanti, setelah mandi dan melakukan beberapa hal."

Bocah itu memegangi punggung tangan Hyukjae, terlihat sedikit kesusahan untuk bicara tapi ia tidak keberatan dengan semua perlakuan pamannya. "Ayo kita mandi, _Tamchunie_ ~"

Akhirnya, Hyukjae melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Jeno. "Baiklah, tapi cium _Samchun_ dulu," kata Hyukjae sambil menoleh ke samping, mendekatkan pipinya pada Jeno.

Bocah lucu itu segera mencium kedua pipi Hyukjae. Semakin cepat ia melakukan perintah sang paman, semakin cepat pula ia mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. "Sudah, _Tamchunie_?"

Hyukjae mengangguk puas sambil tersenyum.

"Gendong belakang, _Tamchunie_ ~" kata bocah itu sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke pundak Hyukjae.

Sang paman menggeleng. "Jeno harus jalan sendiri ke atas."

Bocah itu cemberut, kemudian memasang wajah memelas sambil mengedip beberapa kali, meminta pamannya supaya mau menurut pada kemauannya.

Nah, sekarang bagaimana cara Hyukjae untuk keluar dari rayuan tanpa suara itu?

Tidak akan bisa, karena Hyukjae tidak bisa menemukan satupun cara yang ampuh.

Hyukjae lalu menghela napas, menyerah. "Baiklah keponakan _Samchun_ yang manja." Memangnya siapa yang membuat makhluk lucu itu semanja ini? Dirimu sendiri Hyukjae, tidak ada yang lain. "Ayo naik."

Jeno hampir saja melompat-lompat lagi, tapi diurungkan karena melihat mata pamannya yang melotot, mengantisipasi. Jadi, bocah itu turun dari pangkuan Hyukjae ke sofa dengan tenang selayaknya anak penurut yang pintar.

Ketika Hyukjae menghadapkan dirinya ke samping, matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap bayangan Donghae. Iparnya itu muncul dari lorong panjang yang menghubungkan ruangan santai tersebut dengan ruang olahraga, berjalan tenang sambil mengusap keringat di bagian wajah dengan handuk kecil yang mengalung di leher.

Tanpa sadar Hyukjae menahan napas, gugup, saat melihat dada bidang Donghae yang tercetak jelas dibalik t-shirt putih yang basah karena keringat. Itu dada serupa yang kemarin, di padang golf, menempel di punggungnya. Sampai saat ini, Hyukjae masih bisa merasakan betapa kokoh dan nyamannya berada dalam lingkupan dada itu.

Lalu mata Hyukjae berpindah pada bisep Donghae yang berkilauan karena keringat. Hyukjae sampai harus meremas lututnya supaya ia tidak berdiri dan lari ke dalam rengkuhan iparnya yang menggoyahkan iman.

Puncak dari drama tersebut adalah saat pandangan mereka bertemu, saat mata lelaki tampan itu membidik tepat pada mata iparnya yang manis. Seluruh tubuh Hyukjae rasanya menjadi panas, ia tiba-tiba mendamba sesuatu yang bisa membangkitkan binatang buas betina dalam dirinya, menendang jauh rasa malu dan akal sehat yang ia miliki untuk beberapa saat.

 **Hasrat**.

Tidak salah lagi.

Hyukjae menginginkan lelaki itu menghampirinya, meletakkan tangannya yang kokoh di pinggangnya lalu menarik wajahnya mendekat, mencumbunya, membelainya di bagian paling sensitif dan membuat Hyukjae melayang sampai langit ke tujuh sambil meneriakan namanya. Donghae-ah~

" _Abeoji_ , mau ikut?"

Halusinasi Hyukjae berakhir karena teriakan Jeno. Ia benar-benar bersyukur pada keponakannya yang sudah menempel di punggungnya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika lamunan itu terus berlanjut. Mungkin Hyukjae bisa benar-benar lari ke dalam pelukan Donghae untuk menuntut sesuatu yang tidak akan—belum tentu—bisa diberikan Donghae kepadanya.

"Ke mana?" tanya Donghae kepada Jeno, tapi matanya tidak meninggalkan mata Hyukjae, terpaku di sana seolah di ruangan tersebut hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Taman hibulan~"

'Ku mohon, katakan tidak,' pinta Hyukjae dalam hati.

Setelah diam beberapa saat, Donghae memasang senyuman tanda menyesalnya. "Tidak bisa, _Abeoji_ harus mengerjakan sesuatu."

Hyukjae kemudian menoleh ke samping untuk melihat keponakannya. Bocah itu terlihat sedih karena penolakan sang ayah, dan Hyukjae benar-benar menyesal telah berharap bahwa Donghae menolak permintaan Jeno.

Hyukjae kemudian menoleh lagi kepada Donghae, ingin menanyakan perkara apa yang lebih penting dari pada Jeno di hari libur begini, siapa tahu dengan begitu Donghae bisa mengubah jawabannya kepada Jeno, tapi Hyukjae menelan lagi pertanyaannya saat Donghae kembali bicara.

"Tapi, jika Jeno mengajak _Abeoji_ ke taman hiburan minggu depan, _Abeoji_ tidak akan menolak. _Abeoji_ akan mengosongkan jadwal untuk minggu depan."

Mata Jeno berbinar-binar. " _Jeongmal_?"

Donghae tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "Hari ini Jeno bersenang-senang dengan _Samchun_ saja tidak masalah kan?"

Giliran Jeno yang tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Tidak pernah ada masalah bagi anak itu jika bersama pamannya. "Baik. _Tamchunie_ , ayo kita mandi~"

Hyukjae berdiri sambil memegangi badan Jeno yang menempel di punggungnya. Ia masih menatap Donghae saat berjalan menuju tangga sambil berharap, Donghae tidak akan ingkar janji lagi seperti beberapa hari yang lalu saat ia mengatakan akan pulang cepat kepada Jeno yang sedang sakit.

 **o0o**

Pasangan paman dan keponakan itu berdiri di depan cermin tinggi. Sama-sama sedang merapikan rambutnya dengan lima jari. Sebenarnya hanya Hyukjae, karena rambut Jeno sudah dirapikan Hyukjae sejak tadi, bocah itu hanya meniru apa yang dilakukan pamannya.

Keduanya kemudian mengambil kemeja kotak-kotak berlengan panjang serupa yang telah dipersiapkan Hyukjae. Sang paman memilih pakaian itu karena sang keponakan ingin memakai pakaian yang sama.

Bocah itu memasang kemejanya sendirian, dengan serius menunduk menautkan kancing-kancingnya. Jeno bersikeras untuk memakainya sendiri, katanya ia sudah dewasa dan ingin belajar mandiri. Manis sekali kan tingkah bocah itu?

Sedangkan Hyukjae sendiri hanya menggulung lengan kemejanya, membiarkan kancingnya terbuka dan memamerkan kaus hitam tanpa lengan yang ia pakai.

"Sudah, _Tamchunie_ ~" kata Jeno sambil merentangkan kedua lengannya yang kecil, memamerkan semua kancing yang telah tersemat rapi.

Hyukjae tersenyum melihat pantulan keponakannya dalam cermin. "Masih ada yang kurang, Jeno." Sang paman mengambil topi kecil warna biru, berjongkok, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Jeno lalu memasangkan topi tersebut pada keponakannya. "Nah, sekarang sudah selesai. Keponakan _Samchun_ sudah tampan~"

Deretan gigi susu putih tersebut kembali diperlihatkan kepada Hyukjae, membuat sang paman mencium gemas pipi keponakannya.

Hyukjae melihat jam di dinding. Sudah pukul delapan pagi, dua jam lagi taman hiburan baru akan dibuka. Hyukjae bisa mengulur waktu dengan sarapan bersama Jeno. "Baiklah, ayo kita makan!"

Jeno mengangguk, lalu menggenggam tangan Hyukjae untuk berjalan keluar kamar menuju lantai bawah.

Ketika sampai di ruang makan, mereka dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Sungmin. Sang dokter yang punya segudang kesibukan itu sedang duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan, mengamati pergerakan beberapa pelayan yang sedang mempersiapkan hidangan sambil memberikan perintah untuk melakukan ini dan itu. Mirip seperti seorang ratu.

Ratu Donghae.

Mungkin perkara inilah yang lebih penting dari pada Jeno bagi Donghae, sehingga lelaki itu menolak ajakan putranya. Donghae ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Sungmin karena akhirnya istrinya itu mau meluangkan waktu untuk keluarga.

Tentu Hyukjae merasa senang karena kakaknya akhirnya mau muncul di meja makan, di hari libur pula, tapi di sisi yang lain, Hyukjae juga merasa tidak senang dengan semua itu, entah karena apa.

Jeno menarik lengan Hyukjae, membawa sang paman mendekat pada sang ibu.

"Selamat pagi, _Eomoni_ ~"

Perhatian Hyukjae tertuju ke bawah, kepada Jeno. Lihatlah, keponakannya yang malang. Bahkan setelah diabaikan sedemikian rupa oleh ibunya sendiri, Jeno tetap berlaku manis untuk mendapatkan perhatian wanita itu.

Sungmin tersenyum sekilas kepada Jeno kemudian beralih memperhatikan Hyukjae. "Mau pergi?"

Hyukjae mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia menarik kursi di depan Sungmin, dan membimbing Jeno untuk duduk di sana.

"Saat aku pergi, kau selalu memintaku untuk meluangkan waktu untukmu. Sekarang aku di sini, bagaimana jika kau mengatur ulang rencanamu hari ini supaya kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama?"

Seenaknya saja.

Jika hal itu disarankan oleh Hyukjae tiap kali Sungmin akan pergi, apakah kakaknya itu mau mempertimbangkan untuk mengatur ulang kegiatannya?

 **Tidak**.

Jika Sungmin bisa berlaku seenaknya, maka Hyukjae juga bisa.

"Tidak bisa. Aku sudah berjanji membawa Jeno ke taman hiburan hari ini."

"Kau bisa membawanya ke sana Minggu depan, Hyukkie."

Minggu depan artinya ia mungkin akan pergi bersama Donghae karena lelaki itu sudah berjanji kepada Jeno. Tapi bukan itu masalah besarnya di sini.

Hyukjae menarik satu kursi lagi untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia duduk dengan tenang sambil menatap lurus kepada kakaknya. "Kita juga masih bisa berkumpul seperti ini lagi Minggu depan, jadi, noona tidak perlu cemas."

Sungmin mendesiskan nama Hyukjae, terlihat mulai jengkel tapi ditahan sekuat tenaga. "Kesempatan seperti ini tidak datang setiap Minggu padaku, Hyukjae."

Hyukjae tersenyum pahit sebelum mengalihkan pandangan kepada Jeno yang sejak tadi hanya diam memperhatikan paman dan ibunya berbicara. Meskipun super sibuk, kakaknya pasti bisa meluangkan waktu untuk Jeno di hari libur, tak masalah jika itu hanya satu jam. Masalahnya adalah Sungmin tidak mau mengupayakan, bagaimana Hyukjae bisa menerima hal itu begitu saja. "Baiklah keponakan _Samchun_ yang tampan, hari ini _Samchun_ akan mengabulkan semua permintaan Jeno."

Mata bocah itu jadi berbinar-binar senang. " _Jeongmal_ , _Tamchunie_? Semuanya?"

Hyukjae mengangguk.

"Jangan terlalu memanjakannya, Hyukjae. Dia bisa jadi orang tidak berguna jika kau terus menuruti semua keinginannya."

Teganya Sungmin mengatakan semua itu di depan anaknya.

Jika selama ini Sungmin menjalankan kewajibannya dengan baik, dan bersikap selayaknya seorang ibu yang penuh kasih sayang, perkataan itu mungkin bisa ditoleransi oleh Hyukjae, tapi Sungmin tidak berlaku demikian. Hyukjae jadi makin jengkel kepada sang kakak.

Hyukjae tidak hanya sekedar sedang memanjakan keponakannya, tapi ia berusaha memberikan perhatian dan kasih sayang yang tidak diberikan oleh orang tua Jeno, membesarkan hati keponakannya yang malang, supaya Jeno tidak merasa tersisihkan karena kurang kasih sayang. Membuat keponakannya memahami bahwa meskipun tidak dicintai oleh ibunya, Jeno masih memiliki Hyukjae, pamannya yang manis itu siap memberikan seluruh isi dunia kepadanya. "Aku tahu apa yang harus dan tidak harus ku lakukan, _noona_. Jadi, jangan mendikteku."

Melihat hal tersebut, Sungmin menggertakan giginya. Untuk menekan amarahnya, Sungmin kemudian menoleh kepada seorang pelayan yang sedang menata obat-obatan di dekat peralatan makan paling ujung. Ia mengambil obat tersebut lalu membacanya. "Benar semua ini yang diminum tuan Lee tiap pagi?"

"Benar." Donghae yang menjawab.

Semua orang memperhatikan lelaki itu berjalan mendekat dengan tenang lalu menarik kursi paling ujung untuk ditempati.

"Ini bukan obat yang aku resepkan untukmu."

"Dokter Kim menggantikan resepnya karena ada efek samping yang tidak bisa ditoleransi oleh tubuhku." Lelaki tampan itu mengambil koran pagi dan membacanya dengan tenang.

Hyukjae melihat rahang Sungmin mengeras, pertanda bahwa kakaknya itu tersinggung dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh sang suami.

"Kau seharusnya membicarakan hal ini dulu denganku, supaya aku bisa mencarikan solusinya untukmu."

Yang benar saja? Sungmin bahkan baru tahu hari ini bahwa obat Donghae sudah diganti oleh dokter Kim. Donghae berani bertaruh bahwa Sungmin tidak tahu jika dokter Kim sudah melakukan pergantian obat kepadanya sebanyak tiga kali dalam waktu setahun karena tidak juga mendapatkan hasil. Lalu, solusi macam apa yang bisa diupayakan oleh Sungmin?

"Tidak bisakah kau melakukannya?" Nada suara Sungmin meninggi, ia merebut koran Donghae. Saat itu juga raut wajah suaminya yang tenang berubah jadi keruh, seperti siap untuk menumpahkan semua kekesalannya.

Apakah mereka akan bertengkar sekarang? Di hadapan para pelayan, Hyukjae dan juga Jeno?

Mereka benar-benar tidak waras!

Hyukjae bangkit dari kursinya, menggendong Jeno dan segera membawanya pergi dari ruang makan tanpa keributan, tak lupa memberikan isyarat pada para pelayan untuk pergi dari sana secepat mungkin. Mereka, terutama keponakannya tidak harus melihat pertengkaran antara Sungmin dan Donghae.

Menyadari bahwa semua orang meninggalkan meja makan, Donghae menghela napas untuk mengekang amarahnya sendiri. Ia tidak mau menambah daftar kesalahan lagi dengan meluapkan kemarahan dalam dadanya di sini. Sudah cukup, ia tidak akan lagi tenggelam dalam amarah yang membuatnya berakhir dengan memecahkan barang-barang seperti yang terjadi tiap pagi.

"Apa sulitnya menghubungiku atau menemuiku di rumah sakit, tuan Lee yang terhormat?"

Haruskah Donghae melakukannya? Melangkah pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menemui istrinya ketika seharusnya ia bisa melakukan segalanya di rumah?

"Kendalikan dirimu, Lee Sungmin. Kita tidak seharusnya melakukan hal ini."

"Kau yang membuatku seperti ini Lee Donghae. Jika kau tidak mencari masalah denganku, kita tidak akan berakhir seperti ini."

Donghae menarik napas. "Setidaknya, pikirkan bagaimana pandangan Hyukjae kepadamu sebelum kau meluapkan amarah kepadaku." Lelaki tampan itu mengambil segelas air dan meminum setengah dari isi gelas tersebut dengan santai. "Jika kau bisa mengendalikan sedikit saja amarahmu, mungkin saat ini Hyukjae dan Jeno masih ada di sini, menghabiskan waktu bersamamu persis seperti yang kau harapkan." Tidak ada yang bisa mengerti dan memahami Sungmin sebaik Donghae. Apa yang diinginkan Sungmin, apa yang ada dalam hati dan pikirannya, Donghae bisa mengetahui semua itu hanya dalam sekali lihat. Tapi Donghae tidak akan membuat jalan Sungmin menjadi mudah, karena istrinya itu tidak bisa mencintai putranya. "Aku selesai. Nikmati makananmu nyonya Lee Sungmin."

Lalu Donghae pergi meninggalkan meja makan, tanpa menoleh kepada Sungmin yang menunduk sambil menyelipkan kesepuluh jari pada rambut pirangnya yang indah, menekan kuat-kuat kepalanya yang pusing berdenyut-denyut.

Sungmin hanya menginginkan acara pagi yang hangat bersama Donghae dan Hyukjae, tapi semuanya pergi, semuanya berantakan karena emosinya yang tidak bisa dikendalikan.

 **o0o**

"Apakah Abeoji sakit, _Tamchunie_?"

Hyukjae melirik keponakannya yang duduk pasrah di bawah belenggu sabuk pengaman lalu kembali fokus pada jalanan. "Entahlah." Hyukjae sendiri tidak tahu apakah obat yang diributkan Sungmin dan Donghae adalah obat untuk sebuah penyakit kronis atau hanya multivitamin.

Tak mau pusing memikirkan iparnya, Hyukjae pun mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Sekarang, Jeno ingin makan apa?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, bocah itu berteriak, "Burger!" dan membuat sang paman berdecak.

"Tidak boleh. Jeno harus makan nasi dulu pagi ini. Ayo coba pikirkan sesuatu tentang nasi yang ingin Jeno makan."

Bocah itu mengerucutkan bibir, berpikir keras. " _Jajangmyun_?"

Hyukjae tertawa. "Nasi, sayang~"

Jeno berpikir keras lagi. " _Budae_ - _jjigae_?"

Giliran Hyukjae yang mengerucutkan bibir, mempertimbangkan. "Itu sedikit pedas, ayo coba sebutkan makanan yang lain."

Hyukjae sedang mengabsen makanan atau apa?

Jeno terlihat mulai kesal, ia bersidekap seperti orang dewasa. "Katanya _Tamchunie_ mau mengabulkan semua permintaan Jeno? Pokoknya Jeno mau _budae_ - _jjigae_."

Sepertinya boomerang yang Hyukjae lempar telah kembali kepadanya. Hyukjae akhirnya mengulurkan tangan untuk mencubit gemas pipi keponakannya yang tembam. "Baiklah, baik, kita akan makan _Budae_ - _jjigae_ , Jeno senang?"

Langsung saja Jeno berteriak senang dengan kedua tangan terangkat ke atas. Jika tidak terbelenggu oleh sabuk pengaman mungkin bocah itu sudah melompat-lompat lagi.

Hyukjae menepikan mobilnya lalu turun membukakan pintu untuk Jeno.

Tak disangka sebuah lamborghini putih yang mulai tak asing bagi Hyukjae berhenti tepat di belakangnya. Lalu, Choi Siwon keluar dan langsung menyambut Hyukjae dengan senyum dua lesung pipinya. "Sebuah kebetulan yang menyenangkan. Selamat pagi, Hyukjae?"

Choi Siwon menutup pintunya, lalu berjalan mendekati Hyukjae. "Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa kita memang ditakdirkan bertemu?"

Hyukjae memaksakan sebuah senyuman. Dirinya ada di sini karena pertengkaran sialan Sungmin dan Donghae, bukan karena takdir konyol yang dimaksudkan Siwon. "Selamat pagi, tuan Choi."

"Cukup Siwon saja, Hyukjae. Aku merasa sudah berjanggut tebal jika kau memanggilku tuan." Siwon menunduk, lalu berjongkok dan mengusak topi Jeno. "Ah, selamat pagi juga mr. Whale versi anak-anak."

Jeno mendongak ke atas, menggoyangkan lengan pamannya yang manis. "Orang ini siapa, _Tamchunie_?"

"Oh, Jeno tidak ingat paman Choi?" Siwon menyela sebelum Hyukjae sempat membuka mulut, menarik lagi perhatian Jeno kepadanya. "Saat kau berumur lima bulan, paman pernah ke rumah dan menggendongmu. Kau tidak ingat?"

Bagaimana bisa seorang bayi mengingat semua hal itu, Choi Siwon yang tampan? Astaga.

Jeno mendongak pada Hyukjae lagi. "Orang ini belbicara apa sih, _Tamchunie_?"

Hyukjae menutupi mulutnya rapat-rapat karena ia tahu jika sampai tawanya terlepas hal itu bisa menimbulkan keributan. Setelah dirinya lebih terkendali, Hyukjae akhirnya berkata, "Paman Choi ini adalah teman _Abeoji_. Ayo beri salam, Jeno."

" _Shilo_ ~" kata Jeno sambil melengos ke arah lain.

Sambil tersenyum, Siwon mengusak kepala Jeno lagi. "Ayahmu tidak sesombong ini, Jeno. Dari mana kau mendapatkan sifat itu?" tanya Siwon sambil melirik Hyukjae seolah menyatakan bahwa sifat sombongnya Jeno itu diturunkan dari keluarganya, tepatnya oleh dirinya.

Jeno tidak peduli karena ia memang tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Siwon. Sambil cemberut, ia menarik-narik lengan Hyukjae. " _Tamchunie_ , jeno lapal~"

Giliran Choi Siwon yang mendongak ke atas. "Apa Lee Donghae memecat seluruh pelayannya? Kenapa anak ini kelaparan di jam segini?"

Kenapa Siwon jadi terlihat seperti wartawan pengejar berita hangat?

Hyukjae benar-benar tidak menyukai itu. "Tidak, kami hanya ingin makan di luar."

Lalu mata Siwon memicing, bibirnya menyeringai licik. "Apa jangan-jangan Lee Sungmin dan Lee Donghae menyuruh kalian pergi karena mereka ingin bermesraan berdua saja di rumah?"

Bermesraan Pantatnya! Yang ada mungkin mereka saling melempar peralatan makan karena mereka sedang bertengkar.

"Semacam bulan madu ke dua?"

Ini mulai mengganggu Hyukjae. Bukan mengenai apa yang mungkin dilakukan Donghae dan Sungmin di rumah, lebih kepada perkataan Siwon yang keluar tanpa penyaringan di depan keponakannya. Bagaimana jika Jeno menanyakan kata-kata yang asing tersebut? "Baiklah tuan Choi, aku harus pergi untuk mencarikan makanan untuk Jeno."

"Aku bisa menemani kalian, jika kau tidak keberatan Hyukjae. Kita mungkin bisa saling bertukar cerita sambil memanjakan mr. Whale versi anak-anak ini."

"Apa itu mislel Whale, _Thamchunie_?"

Siwon terlihat gemas, ia mencubit pipi kanan Jeno. "Mr. Whale itu ayahmu, Jeno."

"Jadi nama _Abeoji_ itu Lee Donghae mislel Whale? Kenapa panjang sekali?" tanya Jeno sambil memegangi pipinya.

Hyukjae memejamkan mata, terlihat mulai frustrasi dengan pembicaraan Siwon dan Jeno. Berbanding terbalik dengan Siwon yang tertawa terbahak-bahak karena menikmati percakapannya dengan Jeno. "Itu bagus sekali, Jeno. Hyukjae, aku benar-benar menyukai anak ini. Boleh ku bawa pulang?"

Hyukjae tidak bisa mentoleransi ini lagi. "Tidak ada kata Mr. Whale di belakang nama _Abeoji_ , Jeno. Hanya Lee Donghae." Nah, mengapa sekarang Hyukjae terlihat seperti seorang istri yang tidak terima suaminya diolok-olok oleh tukang gosip?

"Lalu, mislel Whale itu apa, _Tamchunie_? Jeno mau tau."

Sebelum Siwon menyela, Hyukjae sudah terlebih dulu memasang tampang seramnya sehingga lelaki berlesung itu tidak punya nyali untuk mengatakan apapun.

"Itu hanya panggilan akrab paman Choi untuk _Abeoji_."

Bocah itu mengangguk mengerti, kemudian tidak lagi bertanya karena perutnya berbunyi.

"Sepertinya dia memang kelaparan." Siwon berkomentar. "Bagaimana, Jeno mau kan pergi dengan paman Choi?"

Bocah itu menggeleng cepat-cepat, membuat Siwon menaikan alisnya.

" _Wae_?"

"Paman Choi tidak asik."

Siwon jelas terkejut mendengar hal itu. Dirinya yang tampan dikatai tidak asik? Oleh anak berusia enam tahun pula? Apakah ia dilecehkan? Siwon kemudian berdiri sejajar dengan Hyukjae dan memperlihatkan dengan jelas wajah tidak terimanya. "Apa mulut bocah ini selalu begitu saat dia lapar? Jika demikian aku tidak jadi ingin membawanya pulang."

Dasar plin-plan.

Hyukjae menyembunyikan tawanya di balik telapak tangan. Selama ini Jeno tidak pernah bersikap begitu kepada orang asing, jika keponakannya sudah berlaku seperti itu, maka pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak baik dengan lelaki ini. Dan Hyukjae sependapat dengan Jeno.

"Aku berterima kasih sekali atas tawaranmu, tapi kami hanya akan menghabiskan waktu berdua saja. Aku benar-benar minta maaf jika perkataan Jeno melukai harga dirimu, tuan Choi."

Siwon menghela napas dan memasang wajah kecewa buatan. "Aku sedih karena kita harus mengakhiri pertemuan manis ini dengan cara seperti ini."

Itu harus terjadi, karena Hyukjae sudah tidak tahan di sini. Mulut Siwon ini sombong dan usil, jika dirinya terus bersama lelaki ini entah apa saja yang akan ditanyakan Jeno kepadanya.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi di kesempatan lainnya."

Sambil tersenyum, Hyukjae berdoa dengan sungguh-sungguh semoga kesempatan itu tidak akan datang. Ia pun membungkuk dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Siwon.

"Aku seperti mengenalnya."

Siwon menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang parasnya manis sekali sedang menengok melewati bahunya, melihat Hyukjae dan Jeno.

"Ah, halo sayang," sapa Siwon sambil memegangi pundak pemuda itu lalu mencium kedua pipinya. "Kau dari mana saja, Kibumie? Aku sampai hampir mendapatkan hati iparnya Lee Donghae karena terlalu lama menunggumu."

"Itu tadi Lee Hyukjae? Pantas saja terlihat tidak asing."

Siwon mengangguk lalu merangkul pundak Kibum, menuntun **kekasihnya** menuju mobil. "Dan anak kecil tadi adalah Lee Jeno."

"Anaknya Lee Donghae? Sudah sebesar itu?"

Siwon menggumam lalu membukakan pintu untuk Kibum.

Kekasihnya melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil dengan anggun. "Jadi, seberapa bagus prospek antara dirimu dan Lee Hyukjae?"

Choi Siwon tertawa sambil menumpukan tangannya di atas pintu. "Tidak sebagus prospekku dengan dirimu, _Duchess_."

Kibum memutar matanya. "Berhenti memanggilku begitu jika kau masih ingin menghabiskan waktu denganku hari ini."

Siwon mengangkat tangan, memyerah karena tidak berani membantah.

 **o0o**

Mereka tiba di rumah pukul tujuh petang. Sejujurnya Hyukjae takut untuk pulang, bukan takut dalam arti Donghae atau Sungmin akan memarahinya karena mengajak Jeno jalan-jalan seharian penuh, tapi ia takut keponakannya masih akan melihat orang tuanya memperdebatkan hal-hal yang tidak perlu.

Untungnya saat ia datang, keadaan rumah sangat sepi. Seorang pelayan mengatakan bahwa kakak dan iparnya tidak ada di rumah. Sungmin sudah pasti pergi ke rumah sakit, tapi tidak ada yang tahu di mana sang tuan rumah berada saat ini.

Hyukjae tidak akan pusing memikirkan iparnya itu, karena keberadaan sang ipar di dekatnya akhir-akhir ini hanya membuat pikirannya jadi tidak genap.

Selesai memandikan—mandi bersama Jeno, Hyukjae mengajak keponakannya belajar, tidak ada toleransi sekalipun bocah itu mengeluh lelah dan mengantuk.

" _Tamchunie_ ~" Bocah itu belum menyerah untuk merayu pamannya supaya malam ini ia dibebaskan dari acara belajar. Tapi Hyukjae juga tidak mau kalah gigih dalam mendirikan keteguhan tekadnya. Ia menggeleng tegas kepada Jeno sambil bersidekap di atas tempat tidur.

Jeno cemberut, dan akhirnya menyerah, membaca jadwal pelajaran untuk besok.

Setelah Jeno berhasil menemukan semua buku yang ia perlukan, bocah itu menoleh ke belakang. "Ada pekerjaan rumah yang belum selesai, _Tamchunie_ ~"

Nah, jika Hyukjae mengalah dan tadi membiarkan Jeno tidur, maka apa yang akan terjadi pada keponakannya besok? Bisa-bisa makhluk kecil yang lucu itu berdiri di depan kelas karena tidak mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, lalu poin paling buruk adalah Jeno akan merengek tidak mau lagi pergi ke sekolah karena malu. Hyukjae tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Bawa ke sini. Akan _Samchun_ bantu menyelesaikannya."

Jeno membawa tasnya ke atas ranjang, di samping Hyukjae. Bocah itu mengambil sebuah buku lalu membukanya tepat pada halaman di mana pekerjaan rumahnya tertera.

"Baca pertanyaannya, sayang."

Jeno mulai membaca, Hyukjae membenarkan jika keponakannya salah saat mengeja, lalu memberikan beberapa petunjuk supaya Jeno bisa menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan rumahnya.

Berlangsung seperti itu sampai akhirnya Hyukjae tertidur dalam keadaan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Jeno sampai tertawa melihat pamannya.

Bocah itu mengumpulkan semua buku yang ada di atas ranjang, memasukannya ke dalam tas beserta alat tulisnya. Lalu ia menarik selumut dan memasangkan pada pamannya yang manis. "Selamat malam, Tamchunie~" kata bocah itu setelah mencium pipi Hyukjae. Jeno kemudian masuk ke dalam selimut, bersandar pada pamannya dan ikut tidur.

Beberapa jam setelah Jeno terlelap, pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan pelan. Ayahnya masuk dan menghampiri ranjang. Pria itu tersenyum saat melihat kelakuan anak beserta iparnya. 'Apa-apaan posisi tidur mereka?' Tapi semua itu terlihat benar-benar manis di mata Donghae. Sering ia merasa bahwa Jeno terlahir untuk menjadi anak Hyukjae, bukan anak Sungmin atau anaknya.

" _Tamchunie_ , ayo naik lollel cottel~"

Donghae tersenyum, ingin sekali terbahak mendengar perkataan anaknya yang tidak benar. Jeno pasti sedang memimpikan saat ia bermain di taman hiburan bersama Hyukjae tadi.

Meskipun terlihat manis, tapi mereka tidak bisa dibiarkan seperti itu sampai pagi, atau badan mereka akan sakit di sana-sini saat bangun.

Donghae memulai dengan Jeno. Ia memisahkan anaknya dari Hyukjae, merebahkan bocah itu di sisi ranjang, memagarinya dengan guling supaya tidak terjatuh dan memasangkan selimut. Setelah itu ia berpindah pada Hyukjae. Donghae menarik sang ipar ke dalam pelukannya, mengangkatnya seperti mengangkat seorang mempelai untuk dibawa ke dalam kamar pengantin.

Donghae membawa Hyukjae keluar dari kamar Jeno tanpa adanya halangan. iparnya itu masih tertidur lelap, tidak terganggu sedikitpun bahkan saat Donghae kesulitan membuka pintu kamar Hyukjae.

Setelah menutup pintu, Donghae membawa Hyukjae ke tempat tidur, membaringkan iparnya di sana. Tapi saat Donghae hendak menjauhkan diri, lengan Hyukjae memerangkap lehernya. Tidak rapat, tapi cukup untuk membuat Donghae terdiam, tidak mau beranjak dari posisi tersebut. Matanya menatap lurus pada bibir Hyukjae yang ranum dan sedikit terbuka. Di dalam sana pastilah hangat dan menyenangkan terlebih jika lidah Hyukjae dengan semangat membalas belaian lidahnya. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Hyukjae?" Napas Donghae memberat. Mati-matian lelaki itu menahan tangannya untuk tidak membelai pipi Hyukjae.

"Cium aku..."

Bulu mata iparnya tidak goyah sedikitpun, itu artinya Hyukjae **mengigau**.

"Bercintalah denganku..."

Ini jelas tidak disengaja.

Donghae benar-benar yakin bahwa iparnya ini tertidur lelap dan memimpikan sesuatu yang kotor tapi panas. Pertnyaannya adalah, dengan siapa?

"Sekarang..."

Sialnya, celana Donghae langsung sempit hanya karena mendengar suara Hyukjae yang manja. Donghae tidak mengerti, bahkan saat tertidur, mengapa Hyukjae masih tetap menjadi godaan terkejam baginya?

Dalam keadaan seperti itu, Donghae bisa saja menciumnya, bahkan melakukan hal yang lebih berani dari pada itu, seperti, menjalankan tangannya pada seluruh tubuh Hyukjae, melepas semua pakaiannya, lalu membuka lebar kaki indah sang ipar yang telanjang. Tapi Donghae menjauh, ia melepaskan tangan Hyukjae dari lehernya dengan perlahan, dan menekan seluruh keinginannya sendiri. Ia tidak boleh jatuh ke dalam godaan yang kejam itu, tidak untuk **sekarang**.

Donghae kemudian menarik selimut lalu memasangkannya pada Hyukjae. Iparnya itu tidak lagi bereaksi, mungkin mimpi iparnya itu juga sudah berakhir. Donghae harus bersyukur.

Selimut sudah membungkus rapat pada tubuh Hyukjae, seharusnya Donghae bisa langsung pergi meninggalkan kamar iparnya, sayangnya Donghae tergoda untuk tetap berada di samping Hyukjae, seperti malam sebelumnya saat ia menjumpai iparnya itu tertidur di meja. Donghae duduk di sisi ranjang yang kosong lalu tanpa sadar merebahkan diri di samping Hyukjae.

Bantal, selimut dan ranjang semuanya beraroma Hyukjae.

Donghae terlena, matanya memberat karena rasa nyaman, hingga tanpa sadar tertutup sempurna. Donghae mengantuk dan ingin tidur untuk beberapa saat. Dalam hati ia berpikir, membaringkan diri di sana selama lima atau sepuluh menit tentunya tidak akan menimbulkan masalah kan? Toh selama ini, dirinya tidak akan bisa tidur sebelum tengah malam.

 **o0o**

Kim Ryeowook harus berulang kali menyenggol lengan Hyukjae karena temannya itu melamun di tengah rapat. Jika hanya dengan manajernya saja tidak akan ada masalah mau Hyukjae melamun ataupun tidur, tapi mereka sedang rapat dengan salah satu anggota dewan yang mempunyai peranan penting dalam perusahaan tempatnya bekerja.

" _Jeosonghamnida_ ," kata Hyukjae sambil membungkuk dalam pada sang pimpinan rapat.

"Jika kau merasa tidak enak badan, kau boleh meninggalkan ruangan ini lebih awal," kata anggota dewan tersebut.

Tawaran yang tidak buruk, tapi tentu saja tidak bisa diambil oleh Hyukjae.

Dengan sopan Hyukjae menolak, dan menyatakan kesanggupannya untuk mengikuti rapat sampai selesai tentu saja dengan jaminan ia tidak akan melamun lagi.

Setelah rapat selesai, Hyukjae dan Ryeowook pergi ke toilet. Rapat koordinasi tadi cukup menguras pikiran dan mereka butuh mencuci muka untuk menyegarkan badan.

"Kau sebenarnya kenapa, Hyukjae?"

Hyukjae mengaduk isi tas perlengkapan Ryeowook sambil mempertimbangkan untuk bercerita atau tidak kepada temannya.

"Tidak ingin bercerita?"

Oh! Baiklah.

"Semalam aku tidur dengan seseorang."

Ryeowook membersihkan sudut matanya dari air dengan santai. "Lalu?" Itu bukan berita baru bagi Ryeowook, tentu saja dia tidak akan terkejut. "Apa malammu tidak menyenangkan? Apa dia tidak perkasa?"

Jangankan menyenangkan, Hyukjae bahkan tidak ingat apapun selain menemani keponakannya belajar, dan sebuah mimpi kotor yang terus mengganggu pikirannya. Hyukjae yakin tidak minum alkohol ataupun dipaksa meminum minuman laknat tersebut semalam, tapi mengapa ia benar-benar tidak bisa menemukan apapun yang akhirnya bisa membawa dirinya pada jawaban dari pertanyaan kenapa Donghae bisa ada di ranjangnya tadi pagi? Tidur di sampingnya dengan lelap sambil menggenggam tangannya.

Benar, saat terbangun, Hyukjae mendapati jemari tangan Donghae dan tangannya saling menaut. Apa artinya semua itu?

Hyukjae menjambak rambutnya sambil menunduk di atas wastafel. Bingung harus melakukan apa nanti saat dirinya bertemu Donghae di rumah. Hyukjae berharap iparnya itu sibuk di kantor dan tidak akan pulang sebelum pukul sembilan atau sepuluh malam.

"Apa dia melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu? Atau jangan-jangan kau yang melakukan hal memalukan?"

Satu-satunya hal yang memalukan semalam adalah mimpi kotornya. Bagaimana bisa dirinya bermimpi seperti itu? Dengan iparnya pula. Saat iparnya mengangkatnya seperti pengantin dan meletakan dirinya di atas ranjang, semuanya terasa begitu nyata bagi Hyukjae, seperti benar-benar terjadi, tapi tidak terasa nyata saat Donghae menciumnya atau saat iparnya itu menyatukan tubuh mereka.

Hyukjae menggeleng cepat-cepat untuk mengusir bayangan mimpi tidak senonohnya. "Bagaimana bisa semua ini terjadi?"

Ryeowook memutar mata. Ia mulai jengah dengan temannya. "Lee Hyukjae, jika kau mau bercerita, katakanlah semuanya dengan jelas. Jangan berbelit-belit."

Baiklah.

"Aku tidur dengan kakak iparku."

Kim Ryeowook menahan napas dengan mulut menganga. Pelembab bibirnya terjatuh dengan dramatis ke dalam wastafel. "Apa kau bercanda? Dengan siapa? Coba kau ulangi."

Hyukjae menegakan badan, menghela napas sambil menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, mencoba mengendalikan dirinya yang mulai tenang karena tidak harus menyimpan rahasia itu sendiri. Ia menatap bayangan Ryeowook di cermin, sama seperti yang dilakukan temannya. "Begini, aku tidak mabuk semalam. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa ada di ranjangku pagi tadi, yang jelas kami tidak melakukan apapun karena kondisiku saat bangun sangat baik."

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya semua itu?" Langsung saja Ryeowook menarik lengan Hyukjae, meraih kerah kemeja Hyukjae dan membuka kancing teratas temannya itu.

" _YA_! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Hyukjae sambil memegangi kerah kemejanya, menyingkirkan tangan Ryeowook secara paksa.

"Tentu saja melakukan pemeriksaan. Aku baru akan percaya jika sudah melihatnya sendiri."

"Sialan! Sebenarnya kau temanku atau bukan?" Hyukjae merapikan kembali pakaiannya sambil menatap kesal kepada temannya. "Harusnya aku memang tidak bercerita kepadamu."

Ryeowook tersenyum, buru-buru meraih lengan Hyukjae ketika temannya hendak pergi. "Kau terlalu cepat marah akhir-akhir ini. Ayolah, aku hanya bercanda, Hyukkie."

Hyukjae mendengus, menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding sambil bersidekap. "Bercandamu semakin tidak lucu menjelang hari pernikahan."

Giliran Ryeowook yang menghela napas. Ia mengambil pelembapnya dan memulas benda tersebut pada bibirnya. "Jongwoon semakin sulit ditemui karena sibuk dengan restoran cabang yang bermasalah. Aku terpaksa harus mempersiapkan segalanya bersama orang-orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang selera Jongwoon. Mungkin karena itu aku jadi stres dan sering melampiaskan rasa frustrasiku dengan mengerjaimu."

"Berengsek."

"Aku tahu, aku minta maaf, oke?"

Hyukjae menghela napas. Bagaimanapun orang usil ini tetaplah sahabat baiknya, jadi Hyukjae tidak akan menyimpan kemarahan terlalu lama untuk Ryeowook. "Baiklah, tapi bantu aku mengatasi masalah ini. Beri tahu aku apa yang harus kulakukan nanti saat bertemu kakak iparku."

 **o0o**

Donghae tiba di kantor pukul delapan lebih seperempat, ia terlambat, itu sudah jelas. Semua terjadi karena ia tidak pernah tidur senyenyak semalam, ia jadi lupa diri dan akhirnya bangun kesiangan. Untungnya ia tidak memiliki janji ataupun meeting penting pagi ini.

Para sekretarisnya berdiri, membungkuk, menyapanya dari balik meja dengan sopan.

Donghae membalas, lalu bertanya pada gadis muda yang berdiri paling dekat. "Dokumen dari tempat perakitan sudah tiba?"

"Sudah saya letakan di meja anda bersama dokumen lain yang harus anda periksa. Dan juga, dokter Kim Yongwoon sedang menunggu di dalam."

Donghae mengangguk lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya.

Di dalam sana, seorang lelaki tua sedang duduk santai di salah satu sofa tunggal sambil menikmati secangkir kopi hitam.

"Selamat pagi, dokter Kim," sapa Donghae. Lelaki tampan tersebut mengambil tempat duduk berseberangan dengan Yongwoon lalu tersenyum. "Ini kejutan, tidak biasanya anda berkunjung sepagi ini."

Sang dokter meletakan cangkir beserta tatakannya di atas meja, kemudian bersandar sambil memperhatikan penampilan Donghae yang tidak berdasi, dan juga jasnya yang tidak dikancingkan. Mirip seperti berandalan yang baru mendapatkan pekerjaan kantoran. Satu-satunya yang membuat dokter Kim yakin bahwa pria muda di depannya ini adalah pimpinan perusahaan hanyalah tampang tampannya yang segar. Yongwoon kemudian tersenyum misterius kepada Donghae. "Awalnya saya hanya ingin mampir untuk mengajak anda menikmati kopi pagi di restoran ujung jalan. Tapi ternyata anda belum datang. Lalu saya bertanya-tanya, hal apa yang membuat anda terlambat datang ke kantor di awal pekan seperti ini? Dan setelah saya melihat anda masuk, saya tahu apa jawabannya."

"Benarkah?"

Dokter Kim mengangguk. "Jadi, apakah anda akhirnya bisa tidur dengan nyenyak sebelum tengah malam?"

"Benar."

"Delapan jam tanpa terbangun?"

Setengah malu, Donghae menggosok tengkuknya. Ia membenarkan lagi pertanyaan sang dokter.

"Metode apa yang anda gunakan? Apa anda mengganti obatnya?"

"Tidak, dokter Kim." Donghae membuat Jeda, menerawang karena teringat pada Hyukjae yang mengigau minta dicumbu sambil mengalungkan lengan di lehernya. "Saya hanya tidak sengaja tidur di kamar lain." Sekarang, Donghae tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan ketika bertemu Hyukjae. Bagaimana pandangan Hyukjae kepadanya sekarang? Iparnya itu pasti telah mengambil kesimpulan buruk tentang dirinya.

Donghae akan meminta maaf nanti, saat mereka bertatap muka di rumah.

"Kenapa hal ini tidak terpikirkan oleh saya sebelumnya?" kata Dokter Kim sambil memegangi dagunya, mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

Perhatian Donghae kembali kepada dokter Kim, ia mengernyit tidak mengerti tapi sabar menanti penjelasan sang dokter.

"Anda butuh suasana semacam bulan madu ke dua, tuan Lee."

Dengan siapa yang dimaksud sang dokter? Sungmin? Donghae merasa itu tidak benar, karena yang ada di sampingnya semalam adalah Hyukjae, ranjang dan aroma iparnya itulah yang telah membuat Donghae berhasil tertidur lelap seperti putri dalam dongeng. Lalu, apa dia harus berbulan madu dengan Hyukjae?

Oh...

Seperti yang dikatakan Siwon, dirinya—pemikirannya—memang berengsek. Lee Donghae mengakui hal itu.

"Saran saya, bicarakan hal ini baik-baik dengan istri anda, minta dia untuk mengambil cuti dan mulailah merencanakan liburan."

Mungkin jika hal itu di sarankan jauh hari sebelum ini, maka Donghae akan menyetujuinya, tapi Donghae sudah terlanjur melangkah dan tidak bisa berbalik untuk mundur. "Akan saya pertimbangkan saran anda, dokter Kim, terima kasih," kata Donghae sekedar basa-basi saja. Ia hanya tidak ingin orang-orang tahu separah apa kebobrokan dalam rumah tangga dan juga hatinya. "Karena ini masih pagi, dan saya juga tidak memiliki jadwal penting, mari kita menikmati kopi pagi di restoran ujung jalan."

Donghae berdiri, diikuti dokter Kim yang memasang senyuman penuh penyesalan.

"Saya ingin sekali melakukannya, tapi, karena sudah lama berada di sini, dan saya juga sudah mendapat kopi pagi yang nikmat, saya harus segera pergi, tuan Lee."

"Oh, baiklah. Mungkin kita bisa melakukannya lain waktu."

Keduanya tersenyum. Donghae kemudian mengantarkan dokter Kim sampai ke luar ruangan sambil membicarakan perkembangan keadaan Jeno.

Di sekretariat, mereka bertemu dengan Choi Siwon yang sedang menggoda tidak hanya satu, tapi semua orang dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Selamat pagi, tuan Choi," sapa Donghae, merusak kesenangan temannya dengan sengaja.

Lelaki tampan berlesung itu menoleh saat menyadari ada orang lain yang berjalan mendekat. "Ah, selamat pagi, Mr. Whale, dokter Kim," sapa Siwon dengan ramah hingga membuat Yongwoon tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi, tuan Choi." hanya dokter Kim yang menjawab.

"Sepertinya saya datang di waktu yang tidak tepat. Coba jika saya datang setengah jam lebih cepat, kita pasti bisa menyatukan kekuatan untuk membuat suasana hati tuan Lee jadi buruk."

Dokter Kim tertawa setengah geli. "Saya sangat yakin, bahkan tanpa dibantu siapapun anda bisa melakukan hal itu dengan baik tuan Choi."

Siwon tertawa kencang, membuat para sekretaris Donghae memperhatikan, tapi tidak ada yang merasa terganggu, mereka malah terlihat senang karena melihat lelaki tampan mendapat kesenangannya di pagi hari.

"Saya permisi, tuan Choi."

Siwon mempersilahkan, dan akhirnya Yongwoon berlalu meninggalkannya dan juga Donghae.

"Jadi, apa yang membawamu kemari sepagi ini, tuan Choi?"

Choi Siwon mengalihkan perhatian kepada Donghae, lalu berdecak. "Tidakkah kau ingin menawarkan kopi dulu kepadaku, Mr. Whale?"

Donghae berbalik, berjalan kembali ke dalam ruangannya diikuti Siwon, tapi sebelumnya dia sudah meminta kepada salah satu sekretarisnya untuk membawakan dua cangkir kopi untuk Siwon dan dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Donghae menuntut sambil duduk di balik meja kerja, membuat Siwon akhirnya menyerahkan sebendel dokumen kepada Donghae.

"Rekomendasi model-model terbaik untuk acara peluncuran produk barumu nanti."

"Ini masih terlalu dini, _Masi_. Proses produksi bahkan belum selesai. Kami juga belum melakukan pertemuan untuk menentukan konsep acara nanti," kata Donghae sambil memeriksa dokumen dari Siwon, isinya berupa kumpulan profil para model dari salah satu anak perusahaan Siwon.

"Karena itulah aku membawakan dokumen tersebut. Untuk membantumu mencari inspirasi."

Dari awal sampai pertengahan halaman, model-model dalam dokumen di tangannya miliki satu kesamaan yaitu rambut mereka semua berwarna pirang, seperti Hyukjae, adik dari istrinya yang berhasil menjatuhkan Donghae ke dalam jurang pesona. Kenapa Siwon tidak sekalian memasukan Hyukjae ke dalam daftar itu?

"Kemarin aku bertemu Jeno. Anakmu cepat sekali tumbuh besar, tapi dia sedikit kurang ajar, bisa-bisanya dia mengataiku tidak asik."

Donghae hanya tersenyum, tidak harus menanggapinya karena ia yakin bukan Jeno yang ingin dibahas Siwon.

"Dan juga Hyukjae."

Nah, benar kan?

"Bagaimana bisa iparmu terlihat sememikat itu, Donghae? Oh! bagaimana jika dia saja yang kau jadikan model di acara peluncuran nanti?"

Donghae menghela napas, menutup dokumen yang ia periksa dan melemparkannya ke meja. "Aku tidak menyukai satupun dari mereka." Termasuk ide sialan Siwon tentang iparnya. "Carikan model yang tinggi dan berambut gelap."

Mata Siwon memicing, ia menyeringai licik. "Benarkah? Kupikir kau menyukai yang pirang."

Memang, tapi bukan untuk hal-hal semacam ini.

"Kalau kau tidak suka dengan yang pirang, itu artinya aku bisa mendekati iparmu yang manis itu kan?" tanya Siwon sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. Antara meminta dan mengejek tidak ada bedanya di mata Donghae.

Buaya sialan!

Donghae tersenyum santai berbanding terbalik dengan. hatinya yang jengkel. "Cobalah, Masi. Aku ingin tahu seberapa besar nyalimu untuk melakukan hal itu."

Siwon tertawa, ia tahu sedikit atau banyak temannya ini telah masuk ke dalam perangkap. "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" Wajahnya terlihat meyakinkan, tapi Donghae tahu semua itu hanyalah sandiwara untuk memancing amarah atau pengakuan keluar dari dasar hatinya.

 **o0o**

Hyukjae tiba di rumah tepat pukul enam petang, **bersamaan dengan Donghae**. Mengapa akhir-akhir ini kebetulan yang ia jumpai selalu mengarah kepada hal yang tidak ia inginkan?

Keduanya keluar dari dalam mobil, saling memandang dan terdiam.

Baiklah, saatnya untuk menjalankan saran Kim Ryeowook.

Hyukjae akan bersikap biasa saja seolah semalam Donghae tidak pernah tidur satu ranjang dengannya toh mereka tidak melakukan apapun, Hyukjae tidak harus menuntut sesuatu sebagai pertanggung jawaban.

Hyukjae mencoba untuk tersenyum kepada Donghae tapi wajahnya terasa kaku hingga ia menyimpulkan senyuman itu pasti terlihat aneh di mata Donghae.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar, Hyukjae?" tanya Donghae.

Lelaki tampan ini pasti mau menyinggung hal semalam. Apa yang harus Hyukjae lakukan sekarang, Kim Ryeowook?

Setelah menarik napas satu kali, Hyukjae mengangguk. Bisa ia lihat sang ipar berjalan mendekat padanya.

"Ku mohon dengarkan penjelasanku dan jangan menyela."

Baik.

"Semalam aku hanya memindahkanmu dari kamar Jeno. Aku tidak melakukan hal-hal lain yang tidak pantas kepadamu."

Lalu, apa maksud dari jemari mereka yang saling menaut itu?

"Dan masalah..." Suara Donghae menjadi rendah, ia malu untuk mengakui, tapi ia harus melakukannya. "Aku tidur di ranjangmu itu bukan kesengajaan. Aku... aku sedang mencari referensi ranjang baru, ya ranjang baru." Oh alasan macam apa itu, Lee Donghae? Tempat tidur baru ataukah pasangan tidur baru?

Berengsek.

"Dan Ranjangmu terlihat nyaman, aku ingin mencobanya, tapi karena aku mengantuk, aku pun tertidur sampai pagi." Donghae tak sepenuhnya membual tentang yang satu ini.

"Baiklah," kata Hyukjae setelah menarik napas untuk yang ke dua kalinya. "Apa itu artinya kau akan mengganti ranjang di kamarmu dengan ranjang di kamarku? Ku pikir semua ranjang di rumah ini sama saja."

Tentu saja tidak. Ada perbedaan yang memcolok antara ranjang yang sering ditempati dan tidak.

Hyukjae tidak tahu kalau Donghae sudah pernah mencoba tidur di tiap ranjang yang ada dalam kamar di rumah tersebut—kecuali kamar Hyukjae, Jeno dan para pelayan—tapi Donghae tetap tidak bisa tidur sebelum tengah malam tak peduli seberat apapun kepalanya.

"Tidak, tentu saja bukan seperti itu yang ku maksud." Donghae terlihat mulai bingung dan frustrasi karena alasan yang ia buat sendiri. Ah, senjata makan tuan. "Bagaimana jika kita lupakan masalah ranjang?" Pikiran Donghae bisa jadi kemana-mana jika terus membahasnya. "Pokoknya, inti dari kejadian semalam adalah ketidak sengajaan, dan aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu." Hyukjae-lah yang melakukan sesuatu padanya. Sesuatu yang membuat pangkal pahanya nyeri saat bangun karena teringat bahwa Hyukjae tanpa sadar meminta bercinta kepadanya.

Jeno tiba-tiba muncul dari halaman samping rumah. Berlari kencang sambil menggiring bola diikuti dua orang pelayan dan tukang kebun. " _Tamchunie_ , tangkap bolanya!"

Hyukjae menoleh, dan matanya melotot kaget saat melihat bola sepak meluncur cepat ke arahnya.

Karena tidak siap menangkap, bola itu pun menghantam perut dan membuat Hyukjae kehilangan keseimbangan. Beruntunglah karena ada Donghae di belakangnya, sehingga Hyukjae tidak sampai terjatuh. Iparnya itu dengan sigap memegangi kedua lengan Hyukjae dari belakang, menjaga Hyukjae supaya tetap berdiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Donghae, wajahnya cemas.

Hyukjae hanya mengangguk, tapi tangannya memegangi perutnya erat-erat, menghilangkan rasa sakit akibat tendangan bola Jeno. Sejak kapan keponakannya bisa menendang bola sekuat itu?

" _Tamchunie_..."

Donghae mengalihkan perhatian pada putranya yang sedang menatap Hyukjae dengan perasaan bersalah. Ia sudah siap memarahi Jeno, tapi Hyukjae menggenggam tangannya dan menatapnya sambil menggeleng. Benar-benar seperti seorang istri sekaligus ibu yang pengertian.

Sambil memegangi perutnya, Hyukjae berjongkok dan membelai rambut Jeno. Keponakannya itu sudah menggunakan pakaian serba panjang, yang artinya, seharusnya Jeno tidak bermain di luar rumah begini. "Kenapa jam segini Jeno masih bermain di luar?"

"Jeno bosan menunggu _Tamchunie_ pulang di dalam." Bocah itu terlihat seperti ingin menangis saat melihat Hyukjae masih memegangi perut, korban dari tingkah hyperaktif-nya. "Apakah sakit, _Tamchunie_? Maafkan Jeno..."

Hyukjae tersenyum, mau ditempatkan dalam situasi apapun, keponakan tersayangnya tetap terlihat menggemaskan. "Tidak jika Jeno berjanji untuk tidak melakukannya lagi. Maksud _Samchun_ bukan bermain bolanya, tapi menendang bola kepada orang dengan sembarangan."

"Jeno janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi, _Tamchunie_ ," kata bocah itu sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya yang mungil.

Hyukjae pun mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada Jeno. "Anak pintar, sekarang beri salam pada _Abeoji_."

Bocah itu melirik ayahnya dengan perasaan takut karena sisa amarah di mata Donghae. "Maaf, _Abeoji_..."

Lelaki tampan itu ikut berjongkok bersama Hyukjae. "Apa Jeno menendang bola kepada _Abeoji_?"

Bocah itu menggeleng.

"Kenapa Jeno meminta maaf kepada _Abeoji_?"

Karena ayahnya itu terlihat seram sekali tadi. Lebih seram dari pada Frankenstein.

"Jangan mengulanginya lagi, mengerti?"

Jeno mengangguk patuh tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Bagus," kata Donghae sambil mengusak rambut Jeno yang basah karena berkeringat. "Apa Jeno sudah mandi?"

Bocah itu mengangguk lagi.

Sang ayah kemudian mendekat untuk mencium bau sang anak. "Tapi kenapa bau Jeno seperti belum mandi tiga hari?"

" _Jeongmal_?" Jeno cemberut. "Bau _Abeoji_ juga tidak enak seperti tidak mandi tiga hali."

Donghae tertawa, begitupula dengan Hyukjae. Lihatlah betapa ajaibnya bocah itu, di saat takutpun dia masih berani membalas ejekan ayahnya.

"Baik, sepertinya kita semua butuh mandi."

Jeno langsung memeluk Hyukjae dengan wajah gembira, "Mandi dengan _Tamchunie_ ~" lupa jika perut pamannya masih sakit karena tendangan bola super darinya. Hyukjae meringis di tengah tawanya. "Baiklah, Jeno akan mandi dengan _Samchun_."

Melihat hal itu, Donghae jadi berpikir, Bisakah ia mengatakan hal itu juga? Mandi dengan Hyukjae? Tapi akan lebih menyenangkan jika Hyukjae sendiri yang mengajaknya mandi dengan suara manjanya, sama seperti igauannya semalam.

 **T.B.C**

Iya, ini emang terlalu banyak sifat yg gk beres. Tolong dimaklumi karena imajinasi saya sedang liar. XD Makasih buat semuanya yang udah ngeluangin waktu buat baca ff ini, yg udah ngasih perhatian lebih sama ff ini—review, fav, follow, dan yang ngasih dukungan penuh ke saya buat nerusin ff ini. Love you all! *kiss n hug* see you next chap

Review reply!

 **jewels04** : Thanks buat semangatnya :*

 **elfishy09** : D ff ini emang gk ada yg sehat kejiwaannya. XD tolong maafkan saya. thanks for coming. :*

 **Lusianti** : Iya, dy beneran suka sama Hyuk. C: Bukan, Siwon d sini cuman biang kerok, tukang kompor, dsb buat hubungan HaeHyukMing. Sampe sekarang masih mempertimbangkan kemunculan Kyu. Sebenernya gk mau masukin banyak2 orang di sini, takut jadinya ffnya kepanjangan. Aku takut bosen sendiri klo panjang2 :D Siap! Di chap ini udah lebih intim kan mereka? :3 Makasih buat semangatnya :*

 **elf forever** : Aduh, ampuun klo seminggu dua kali. Gk sanggup. :D Sebenernya dr awal aku gk ada niat bikin WonHyuk, nanti bakal lama selesainya klo kebanyakan yg muncul di sini. :D Siwon d sini cuman biang kerok, tukang kompor, dsb buat HaeHyukMing, jd jangan terlalu berharap banyak Hyuk nyantol k seme lain. Oke? Iya, Hae emang maruk, tp gpp kan ya, dr pada dia mati ngenes? *plak* XD Ini udah update cepet kan, gk sampe 2 minggu lo, ayo tepuk tangan buat aku XD

 **meen** : It's okay. thanks for coming C:

 **nancy** : Makasih buat semangatnya nancy, pasti lanjut sampai akhir kok :)

 **Eka94** : Jangan jengkel ama wookie, dy emang sifatnya gt, suka usil dan cerewet. :D Makasih buat semangatnya ;)

 **Aaa** : Will be do my best. C: thanks for coming. Nb: Hae emang selalu ganteng, gk peduli dy baru bangun tidur. XD

 **nemonkey** : Hm, gk bisa selain Ming. Soalnya yg menginspirasi lahirnya ff ini adalah foto teaser Ming album sfs, yg pirang bawa bunga dan cantik itu *berasa gagal jd cewek* jd yg harus jd istri Haek yang jahat dan gk peduli harus Ming. Sorry if my decision make you dissapoint *bow* Masih kurang kah momen paman dan keponakannya yang gemesin di sini? tenang aja, masih ada banyak nanti. :D thanks for coming

 **Siti** : Welcome, Siti C: Glad to hear that you like my story, hope you wouldn't confuse when you find one or two typo here. Try to fisit wattpad or asian fanfiction, maybe you can find a good haehyuk there. About Hae reason why he still hold Sungmin, i can't say anything. That's my top secret. :D thanks for coming :*

 **Tina Kwonlee** : Dan makin banyak buat ke depannya :D Reaksi Ming ya? Hm mari main tebak2an sama saya XD thanks for coming

 **Slaphyuk** : Welcome, dan makasih banyak. Tenang aja, aku pasti bakal lanjutin sampai selesai, tapi gak bisa nentuin kapan selesainya sekarang. Hehehe. Masalah NC ya, hem, itu bisa diatur nanti. Ahaha. Last, makasih banget udah ngeluangin waktu buat ff ini. :*


	4. Chapter 4

**ONE OF THOUSANDS** **ROSES**

 **Warning! BL/SLASH!** also general warning applied **.**

 **Cast Pairing:** Lee Hyukjae **(HaeHyuk)** Lee Donghae **(HaeMin) GS!** Lee Sungmin **(** Yes, this is Lee Brothers's area **)**

 **Genre Rating:** Full of **Family (** semi **incest)** **,** **Romance (M** ature content **),** lil bit **Hurt, and** much **Drama.**

 **Disclaimer: Story belong to me. They (** casts **) belong to GOD, themselfs. And HaeHyuk belong to each other.**

 **HAPPY** **READING**

Donghae ada di sana—bukan raganya, tapi aromanya yang maskulin dan kuat—menempel erat di salah satu sisi tempat tidur Hyukjae dan berhasil membuat sang pemilik ranjang melayang, membayangkan sang ipar yang tampan memeluknya dari belakang sambil membisikkan kata-kata manis yang mampu membuat Hyukjae merona habis-habisan.

Oh, ayolah Hyukjae itu hanya aromanya Donghae, bukan orangnya!

Hyukjae memejamkan mata dan meremas sebagian rambut pirangnya, mengakhiri paksa seluruh khayalan yang semakin lama terasa menyenangkan. Lamunan itu harus segera diakhiri jika Hyukjae tidak ingin mendesah tanpa sadar karena teringat adegan ranjang bersama sang ipar dalam mimpi kotornya semalam. Hyukjae jadi tidak habis pikir dengan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa sampai mabuk hanya karena aroma seorang lelaki? Hyukjae bahkan tidak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini dengan cinta pertamanya. Sebenarnya apa yang ada dalam diri Donghae sehingga berhasil membuatnya pusing begini?

Setelah menghela napas, Hyukjae bangkit dari ranjang dan memutuskan untuk melepas _bed_ _cover_ -nya. Donghae, aroma lelaki itu, jejaknya, apapun itu namanya harus segera disingkirkan dari tempat tidur Hyukjae. Tidak ada toleransi.

Ketika Hyukjae hendak memasang _bed cover_ yang lain, Doojoon menghubunginya, memberitahukan bahwa besok sebagian orang dari tim mereka ditambah beberapa orang dari konstruksi akan pergi ke Wonju untuk melakukan survei lokasi. Banyak gosip tidak sedap beredar di sekitar lahan yang akan digunakan JJ Group sebagai pabrik, pimpinan perusahaannya ingin mereka memastikan situasi dan kondisi di lapangan sebelum melangkah lebih jauh.

Hyukjae tidak suka pergi ke luar kota yang berarti ia harus meninggalkan keponakannya yang lucu untuk beberapa hari. Tapi semua itu adalah bagian dari pekerjaannya, mimpinya, Hyukjae tidak punya banyak pilihan. Toh tidak hanya kali ini ia pergi ke luar kota untuk bekerja dan Jeno juga tidak punya masalah dengan hal itu, asalkan Hyukjae pulang membawakannya mainan.

 **"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok, Hyukjae."**

"Selamat malam, _Sunbae-nim_."

Setelah meletakkan ponselnya kembali ke atas nakas dan menyelasikan kegiatannya merapikan ranjang, Hyukjae pun mulai berkemas, memasukan beberapa pasang pakaian dan perlengkapan lainnya ke dalam koper kecil.

Tepat setelah Hyukjae selesai berkemas dan menutup tas beroda-nya, pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka, keponakannya berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah merajuk sambil memeluk bumble bee.

Hyukjae tersenyum lalu memberikan isyarat pada Jeno untuk mendekat. Keponakannya ini jarang sekali—bahkan bisa dibilang tidak pernah—terbangun saat tertidur, jadi pasti ada yang telah mengganggunya. "Siapa yang membangunkanmu, sayang?"

Bocah itu memeluk Hyukjae yang sedang berjongkok, membenamkan wajah mengantuknya di pundak sang paman. " _Abeoji_ ," jawab bocah itu dengan pipi menggembung yang disembunyikan.

Hyukjae sudah menduga bahwa Donghae-lah tersangka utamanya, sama seperti beberapa hari yang lalu.

Lalu Hyukjae memperhatikan pintu, ia siap menghamburkan caci maki kepada iparnya karena membangunkan Jeno. Tapi tidak ada siapapun di sana, Hyukjae pun menelan kembali seluruh kekesalan dan perasaan kecewanya. Bukan karena ia gagal memarahi Donghae, lebih tepatnya karena ia tidak melihat iparnya yang tampan.

"Pipi _Abeoji_ tajam, Jeno tidak suka _Tamchunie_ ~"

Mungkin yang dimaksudkan keponakannya ini adalah cambang Donghae. Bagian tersebut memang terlihat sedikit tidak rapi, tapi bagaimana ya, Hyukjae malah menyukai yang seperti itu, rasanya pasti menyenangkan jika tangannya yang halus mendarat di pipi yang disebut keponakannya tajam itu.

Oh, astaga. Hyukjae kembali membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang sang ipar.

"Jeno tidur di sini dengan _Tamchunie_ , boleh?"

"Tidak."

Bocah itu merengek sejadi-jadinya. " _Waeyo_ , _Tamchunie_? Jeno tidak bau sepelti _Abeoji,_ kenapa Jeno tidak boleh tidur dengan _Tamchunie_?"

Sang paman tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Pokoknya Jeno mau tidur dengan _Tamchunie_ malam ini."

"Baiklah, baik. Jeno akan tidur dengan _Samchun_." Hyukjae berdiri dan membawa keponakannya ke tempat tidur, membaringkan Jeno di sana. "Jeno senang sekarang?"

Bocah itu akhirnya tersenyum senang di tengah wajah tidak berdayanya karena kantuk. "Jeno menyayangi, _Tamchunie_ ~"

Jawaban Hyukjae tentu saja sama. Ia juga menyayangi Jeno. Lebih dari apapun.

 **o0o**

Ketika sedang menyimpulkan dasi hitam beraksen garis emas tak beraturan yang tipis, pintu ruangan di belakang Donghae terbuka. Lelaki tampan itu tidak perlu menengok ke belakang untuk mencari tahu siapa orang yang masuk, karena ia yakin Sungmin adalah satu-satunya orang yang berani melakukan hal itu, terlebih saat dirinya sedang berganti pakaian.

Kaki ringan di belakangnya semakin mendekat dan berakhir beberapa langkah di samping Donghae, tepat di depan sederet atasan formal wanita.

"Kau bisa memilih warna yang lebih cerah, supaya terlihat lebih muda dan segar."

Donghae tidak menoleh, ia menunduk untuk membuka kancing rompi yang hendak ia pakai. Sungmin tetaplah Sungmin, istrinya akan selalu mengurusi hal-hal sepele tentang dirinya tapi tidak mau repot mengurusi masalah yang benar-benar penting.

Setelah mereka bertengkar pada Minggu pagi, Donghae tidak bertemu dengan Sungmin lagi, tapi Donghae tahu bahwa Sungmin pulang setiap malam.

"Oranye cocok dengan setelan yang kau pilih, atau jika itu terlalu mencolok kau bisa memakai yang Krimson."

"Apakah hari ini kau ingin berdebat denganku masalah pakaian, nyonya Lee?"

"Hanya mengutarakan pendapat, aku sedang tidak berminat untuk berdebat, tuan Lee."

Begitu pula Donghae. Ia punya _meeting_ penting dan tidak ingin suasana hatinya buruk karena beradu mulut dengan Sungmin. Tapi sang istri terlanjur membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti mengoceh. "Ayolah, kita hanya berdua dan aku tidak ingin memilih warna dasi yang lain, kau bebas memakiku sekarang."

Donghae menoleh kepada Sungmin. Istrinya itu sedang melepas jubah mandinya untuk digantikan dengan pakaian formal. Sekilas, tubuh Sungmin yang polos terpampang jelas di mata Donghae, tapi lelaki itu tidak tergoda sedikitpun. Hasratnya kepada sang istri sudah lama mati, bahkan jauh sebelum Donghae jatuh kepada hati yang lain. Dan jika saat ini Donghae memilih untuk menunduk, bukan berarti ia goyah dan takut akan tergoda, tapi ia butuh memasangkan jam di tangan kanannya.

Tak juga mendapat tanggapan, Donghae mengambil jas kelabu dari gantungan lalu menoleh kepada Sungmin lagi, kali ini istrinya sedang merapikan bawahannya. "Baiklah jika kau memang tidak ingin berdebat. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, nyonya Lee," katanya sebelum keluar dari ruang pakaian. Tidak terdengar seperti harapan jika mau memperhatikan lebih jeli lagi terhadap nada yang digunakan Donghae.

Sang kepala keluarga melangkah menuju nakas untuk mengambil ponselnya, tak menyangka jika ponsel Sungmin juga ada di sana, sedang berdering dan memperlihatkan sebuah nama yang tidak asing lagi baginya.

Memutuskan untuk tidak peduli, Donghae melangkah menuju pintu, tepat saat itu pula Sungmin keluar dari ruang pakaian.

Donghae memilih berhenti sesaat tepat di depan istrinya. "Gadis kecil itu pasti bahagia bisa mendapat kasih sayang seorang ibu meskipun dia tidak memiliki ibu." Setelah mengatakan itu, Donghae melangkah menuju pintu dengan tenang, tapi tidak ada yang tahu bahwa amarah mulai membakar hatinya. Ketika Donghae hendak menarik gagang pintu, perkataan istrinya menahan semua pergerakan Donghae.

"Aku menyukai dirimu yang seperti ini, Lee Donghae."

Mengapa Sungmin berpikir bahwa keadaan seperti ini bisa dijadikan lelucon?

Setelah diam beberapa saat, Donghae akhirnya benar-benar keluar dari kamar sambil membanting pintu.

Sungmin menghela napas dan akhirnya menghampiri ponselnya, mengangkat panggilan yang tidak mau berhenti tersebut. "Selamat pagi, Jaemin."

 **"Selamat pagi,** _ **Eomma**_ **!"**

Sungmin tersenyum lembut, memperlihatkan bahwa ia benar-benar senang mendapatkan sapaan dari si penelepon.

 **o0o**

"Saat aku mengantar _Duchess_ ke rumah sakit, aku bertemu dengan Sungmin."

Donghae tidak mendongak, ataupun memutus atensinya dari layar tab yang menampilkan laporan dari tim riset dan pengembangan produk perusahaannya. Apapun yang akan dikatakan oleh Siwon sudah bisa ia tebak ke mana arahnya.

"Dan kau tahu siapa yang bersamanya?"

Tentu saja.

"Seorang anak perempuan yang cantik, mungkin usianya satu tahun di atas Jeno. Dan apa kau tahu, dia memanggil istrimu _'Eomma'_. Astaga Lee Donghae, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Donghae tidak ingin bercerita.

Situasi juga sedang mendukungnya. Saat itu telepon Donghae berdering, sekretarisnya mengingatkan bahwa Donghae harus bersiap-siap untuk _meeting_ setengah jam lagi. Donghae pun mematikan tab dan membereskan beberapa isi dokumen yang berserakan di meja.

Melihat temannya yang tidak juga memberikan respon, Choi Siwon mencondongkan badannya dengan mata memicing seperti serigala pemburu berita hangat, bukan rusa. "Kau tampak tidak terkejut, Mr. Whale? Apa sebenarnya kau sudah mengetahui semua ini? Perselingkuhan istrimu?"

Bukan seperti itu tepatnya.

Sekitar tujuh tahun yang lalu, Sungmin mendapat pasien seorang wanita korban kecelakaan lalu lintas, wanita tersebut sedang hamil. Di ambang kesadarannya, wanita itu meminta kepada Sungmin untuk menyelamatkan kandungannya yang belum genap berumur delapan bulan, serta suaminya yang juga menjadi korban dalam kecelakaan itu.

Para dokter mengupayakan semua hal terbaik yang mereka bisa tapi malang sekali karena wanita tersebut tidak dapat bertahan sampai bayi yang ada di dalam kandungannya berhasil dikeluarkan.

Bayi dengan jenis kelamin perempuan tersebut menangis kencang, kulitnya merah, perpaduan antara warna kulit bayi alami dan darah. Garis kecantikannya terlihat jelas melalui bibir mungil yang indah dan hidungnya mancung.

Saat pertama kali menggendongnya, Sungmin terpana dengan kecantikan murni itu lalu tanpa sadar ia pun tersenyum di balik maskernya. Sungmin memutuskan bahwa dirinya sendiri yang akan membersihkan sang bayi, merawatnya dengan baik selama ayah sang bayi belum sadarkan diri sejak dioperasi.

Dua hari berlalu Saat akhirnya ayah sang bayi membuka mata, Sungmin mendapati lelaki itu berteriak histeris karena salah satu dokter mengatakan bahwa ia lumpuh, buta dan telah ditinggal oleh istri tercintanya. Kenyataan bahwa ia mendapat seorang putri yang cantik tidak mampu menghilangkan kesedihan atas semua musibah yang jatuh beruntun kepadanya, malah semakin menambah bebannya karena lelaki itu bahkan tidak bisa melihat bagaimana rupa putrinya yang jelita.

Dari informasi yang Sungmin dapat, lelaki itu tidak punya sanak saudara lagi di Korea. Yang datang ke rumah sakit untuk mengurus masalah administrasi ayah dan anak tersebut adalah seorang kepala sekretaris ditemani seorang kepala pelayan perempuan tua yang wajahnya tegas bukan main tapi sikapnya lembut.

Sungmin tidak sampai hati menyerahkan bayi perempuan cantik itu kepada mereka semua yang jelas tidak siap untuk merawat seorang bayi. Akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk merawat bayi tersebut secara suka rela, setidaknya sampai sang ayah lebih kuat untuk sekadar menggendong putrinya.

Lama-kelamaan kejadian tersebut menjadi kebiasaan yang tidak bisa diubah bagi semuanya. Bayi perempuan itu terbiasa dengan seluruh perhatian Sungmin sehingga ketika ada orang lain yang menyentuhnya maka bayi itu akan menangis kencang dan tidak akan diam sampai Sungmin membelai atau menciumnya. Sungmin sendiri yang sudah terbiasa merawat bayi perempuan tersebut mulai mengabaikan suaminya, bahkan ia sampai tidak peduli pada jabang bayi dalam perutnya sendiri yang baru diketahui berumur dua Minggu.

Mulanya Donghae tidak keberatan dan menganggap semua itu sebagai sederet dari tuntutan pekerjaan Sungmin sebagai seorang dokter yang mempunyai kepedulian tinggi terhadap sesama. Tapi lama kelamaan hal tersebut mengganggu Donghae. Puncaknya adalah saat Jeno berumur satu tahun lebih beberapa bulan. Istrinya itu secara terang-terangan meninggalkan Jeno yang sedang menangis demi menemui balita perempuan yang terus-menerus menelepon mencarinya.

Saat itu Donghae sadar bahwa dirinya harus berhenti menggantungkan harapan kepada Sungmin dan mulai melakukan sesuatu untuk Jeno, putranya yang malang. Tapi saat Donghae ingin mendekat kepada Jeno, Ia menemukan Hyukjae menggendong Jeno dengan seluruh kasih sayang dan membuat tangisan anaknya berhenti, tak peduli bahwa ia baru saja tiba dari luar kota sehabis mengikuti serangkaian acara pelatihan di tempat kerjanya yang baru ia dapatkan.

Donghae urung mendekat, membiarkan Hyukjae mengurus anaknya sendirian.

Beberapa hari berjalan, iparnya mulai kesulitan untuk membagi waktu antara Jeno dan pekerjaan barunya. Donghae masih memperhatikan saja dari jauh, tidak berniat membantu karena ia ingin melampiaskan kekesalannya terhadap Sungmin dengan membuat Hyukjae kelabakan. Bagaimanapun juga, Hyukjae adalah adik tersayangnya sang istri. Rasa sayangnya kepada Hyukjae jauh lebih besar dari pada rasa cinta Sungmin kepada Donghae. Jika Hyukjae merasa kerepotan, kelelahan, bahkan sakit, Sungmin pasti tidak akan tinggal diam dan akan kembali memperhatikan Jeno.

Sayangnya semua perhitungan itu salah.

Sungmin sedikitpun tidak pernah melirik keadaan rumah karena ternyata Hyukjae bisa mengatasi semua permasalahannya dengan baik, ia menemukan sebuah metode yang tepat untuk merawat Jeno tanpa harus mengorbankan pekerjaannya. Lama-kelamaan semua hal itu malah menjatuhkan Donghae sendiri. Lelaki tampan itu malah terpesona dengan cara Hyukjae merawat anaknya.

"Ah, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau sampai bisa melirik Hyukjae, adik iparmu sendiri."

Pergerakan Donghae terhenti, ia menoleh kepada Siwon, bukan karena jengkel tapi karena ia mulai jengah mendengar semua omong kosong temannya yang salah kaprah ini.

"Karena istrimu berselingkuh, kau merasa kesepian, dan mulai melihat Hyukjae sebagai Sungmin. Kau sebenarnya tidak tertarik kepada Hyukjae."

Meskipun mereka memiliki banyak kesamaan, tapi Sungmin dan Hyukjae adalah dua pribadi yang berbeda.

Saat ini Donghae bukanlah remaja yang baru masuk usia pubertas dan tidak bisa memahami isi hatinya sendiri, Ia lelaki dengan usia matang yang memahami dengan jelas apa yang sedang melanda hatinya untuk Hyukjae. Yang disayangkan dari keadaan yang ia hadapi adalah, Donghae tidak bisa mengambil keputusan dalam bentuk apapun. Menceraikan Sungmin artinya ia kehilangan Jeno. Karena putranya masih kecil, pengadilan pasti akan memberikan hak asuh anaknya kepada Sungmin. Kalaupun pada akhirnya ia bisa mengupayakan sesuatu supaya Jeno bisa bersamanya, bocah itu yang akhirnya akan menderita karena Jeno tidak hanya akan terpisah dengan ibunya, tapi juga paman yang selama ini menyayanginya—Hyukjae sudah pasti tidak akan ikut tinggal bersama Donghae jika lelaki tampan ini menceraikan kakaknya.

"Jika kau sudah selesai dengan omong kosongmu itu, lebih baik kau mulai mencarikan model untukku. Sekretarisku sudah mengirimkan rincian konsep untuk acara peluncuran ke email-mu." Donghae meninggalkan mejanya dan berhenti di ambang pintu yang terbuka. "Ingat, yang tinggi dan jangan yang berambut pirang."

Setelah itu, Donghae tak lagi terlihat oleh Siwon. Lelaki berlesung itu berdiri dan tersenyum sambil merapikan jasnya. "Mari kita lihat sampai berapa lama kau bisa menyimpan semua ini dariku, Lee Donghae."

 **o0o**

" _Abeoji_?"

Donghae berhenti melamun lalu menunduk untuk melihat jagoan kecilnya yang sedang cemberut, bersandar pada sofa dan melipat tangan. Tingkahnya mengalahkan sikap orang dewasa yang berkuasa dan memiliki segalanya. " _Abeoji_ tidak mendengarkan Jeno~" kata bocah itu dengan wajah super kesal.

Sang ayah tersenyum sambil mengusak rambut putranya. " _Mianhae_ , Jeno." Lalu, tubuh kecil itu diangkat oleh Donghae ke atas pangkuannya. "Nah, sekarang coba ulangi lagi apa yang tadi Jeno katakan pada _Abeoji_."

"Jeno rindu _Tamchunie_..." kata bocah itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Oh betapa Donghae juga merindukannya. Ia terbiasa melihat Hyukjae di rumah tersebut. Berjalan ke sana sini untuk memanjakan dan menemani Jeno. Saat Hyukjae tidak ada di sana, rasanya seperti ada satu pion yang hilang dari papan caturnya Donghae.

"Boleh Jeno menelepon _Tamchunie_?"

" _Samchun_ mungkin sedang sibuk dan tidak bisa diganggu. Jika memiliki waktu luang, _Samchun_ pasti akan menghubungi Jeno, seperti biasanya."

"Tapi Jeno sekarang mau belbicara dengan _Tamchunie_. Boleh ya, _Abeoji_?"

Donghae menghela napas. Mau bagaimana lagi sekarang? Ia pun menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Jeno.

Ketika sadar bahwa dirinya tidak menyimpan nomor Hyukjae dan hendak memberitahu Jeno, putranya yang pintar sudah selesai mengetik sederet nomor dan menekan simbol video call.

Rupanya, Hyukjae sudah meminta Jeno untuk menghafalkan nomor ponselnya untuk berjaga-jaga dari situasi yang mungkin tidak diduga. Betapa cekatannya sang ipar. Donghae bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya.

Tak lama setelah itu, wajah Hyukjae memenuhi layar dan seluruh ruangan dipenuhi teriakan Jeno. " _Tamchunie_ , _bogoshippo_ ~"

Hyukjae tertawa, terlihat manis sekali di mata Donghae. Lelaki itu hanya memperhatikan saat anak dan iparnya bercakap-cakap, tenggelam dalam dunia mereka sendiri, sama sekali tidak meresa perlu mengajak Donghae untuk masuk dan bergabung ke dalam percakapan.

Donghae memaklumi, di layar ponsel Hyukjae yang nampak pastilah hanya dada dan perutnya itupun sebagai background putranya yang banyak bicara. Hyukjae pasti mengira dadanya itu adalah sofa atau kepala ranjang.

Tidak masalah. Melihat Hyukjae saja rasanya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Donghae.

 **"Baiklah, karena sudah malam, Jeno harus segera tidur supaya besok tidak terlambat ke sekolah."**

Jeno mengangguk, mencium layar lalu mengucapkan, "Selamat malam, _Tamchunie_ ~" dengan nada yang super menggemaskan.

Di seberang sana, Hyukjae tertawa geli lalu membalas ucapan selamat malam dari sang keponakan sambil meniupkan sebuah ciuman hangat.

Donghae merasa seperti di awan saat melihat bibir Hyukjae. Ia merasa seperti ciuman jauh itu ditujukan untuknya bukan Jeno.

Setelah sambungan itu terputus, Jeno berbalik untuk mengembalikan ponsel ayahnya _,_ bocah itu berterima kasih sambil mencium pipi ayahnya dan tersenyum gembira.

Donghae ikut tersenyum, senang, tidak hanya karena anaknya bahagia tapi karena ia bisa melihat Hyukjae juga. "Baiklah. Sekarang waktunya tidur. Jeno ingat apa kata _Samchun_ tadi kan?"

Bocah itu mengangguk dan beberapa detik kemudian badannya melayang karena sang ayah menempatkannya di punggung.

"Oh! Selamat datang, _Eomoni_ ~"

Donghae urung berdiri. Ia menoleh pada sang istri sambil memegangi lengan dan pantat Jeno.

Sungmin menatap bocah itu lalu Donghae yang sedang menaikan sebelah alisnya, seolah sedang memberikan tantangan; Jika ia bisa mendekat untuk membelai pipi Jeno saja, maka Donghae bersedia tunduk di bawah ibu jari kaki Sungmin, melakukan apapun yang dimau Sungmin selayaknya budak.

Tawaran yang begitu menggoda, tapi Sungmin tidak mau membuang waktu untuk mencoba, karena ia tahu di mana batasannya. Sungmin akhirnya hanya tersenyum lemah sambil berkata kepada pasangan ayah dan anak tersebut. "Aku lelah dan ingin beristirahat. Selamat malam." Setelah itu Sungmin berjalan menuju tangga, naik ke atas tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang.

" _Abeoji_ , apa _Eomoni_ tidak menyayangi Jeno?"

Sang ayah menoleh kepada anaknya yang mendadak lesu. Keceriaannya yang tadi menular sekarang hilang. Hati Donghae menjadi sakit dan ingin memaki dirinya sendiri "Bukan seperti itu," kata Donghae sambil berdiri dan mulai berjalan menuju tangga.

"Lalu, kenapa _Eomoni_ tidak pernah mencium Jeno, seperti yang sering dilakukan _Tamchunie_ dan _Abeoji_?"

"Katakanlah, _Eomoni_ sedang lelah dan butuh istirahat."

Pipi bocah itu menggembung. " _Tamchunie_ juga selalu mengatakan hal itu jika Jeno bertanya."

Donghae memang sedang menirukan jawaban Hyukjae karena ia tidak mau memakai jawabannya sendiri. Putranya bisa terluka dan akhirnya tumbuh dengan membenci semua orang.

"Baiklah, Jeno ingin dibacakan dongeng apa untuk pengantar tidur?"

"Jeno tidak mau dibacakan apapun. Jeno mau tidur di kamar _Tamchunie_. Boleh kan, _Abeoji_?"

Tentu saja boleh. Hyukjae juga tidak akan keberatan jika Jeno tidur di sana.

 **o0o**

Pukul sepuluh malam lebih.

Setelah tiga hari dua malam ia berada di kota lain, malam ini Hyukjae akhirnya pulang ke rumah.

Tempat pertama yang dituju Hyukjae adalah kamar Jeno. Ia rindu setengah mati pada keponakannya dan sudah tidak sabar melihat reaksi antusias Jeno yang menggemaskan saat melihat dirinya datang.

Tapi, saat ia membuka kamar Jeno, keponakannya yang lucu tidak ada di dalam sana. Ranjangnya kosong dan rapi. Hyukjae jadi bertanya-tanya, di manakah keponakannya saat ini? Jelas Hyukjae tidak akan menyimpulkan keponakannya itu sedang bermain di tempat perakitan Donghae karena saat ini bukan waktunya untuk bermain.

Lalu, seperti tersadar akan sesuatu, Hyukjae segera menutup pintu dan berlari kecil menuju kamarnya.

Benar apa yang ia pikirkan.

Di dalam sana, keponakannya yang tampan dan menggemaskan sedang tidur nyenyak di dalam pelukan ayahnya. Sedikit merosot ke bawah, mungkin disengaja karena Jeno masih trauma dengan pipi tajam sang ayah.

Tanpa sadar Hyukjae menyilangkan kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum. Mungkin sekarang, ia harus mengakui bahwa Donghae memang ayah dari keponakan tersayangnya, dan lelaki itu menyayangi Jeno.

Dengan perlahan, Hyukjae menutup pintu kamar, dan membawa kopernya ke kamar tamu. Malam ini Hyukjae akan tidur di sana karena ia tidak mungkin bergabung dengan Jeno dan Donghae di dalam kamarnya.

Sebelum Hyukjae masuk ke kamar tamu, Sungmin tiba-tiba muncul di ujung koridor dan berjalan mendekat sambil tersenyum pada sang adik. "Kau sudah pulang rupanya."

Hyukjae balas tersenyum. "Sepertinya aku harus sering keluar kota supaya _noona_ tidak sering pulang lewat tengah malam."

Semua itu tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali. Mengapa Sungmin sudah berada di rumah sama sekali bukan karena Hyukjae keluar kota, hal itu murni karena Sungmin memang sedang tidak memiliki banyak tugas di rumah sakit. "Apa kau lupa di mana kamarmu, Hyukjae?" tanya sang kakak sambil melirik koper di kaki Hyukjae.

"Jeno dan ayahnya tidur pulas di kamarku. Aku akan tidur di sini malam ini."

Sungmin menaikan sebelah alisnya, seolah tidak percaya bahwa sekarang suaminya sudah tidur. Suatu ketika saat Sungmin pulang pukul dua dini hari, ia menemukan Donghae duduk termenung di ruang pagi, wajahnya terlihat lelah bukan main tapi matanya tidak bisa tertutup. Dari sana Sungmin mengetahui bahwa Donghae menderita insomnia akut, dan cukup yakin bahwa saat ini penyakit tersebut belum sembuh. "Apa perlu aku membangunkan mereka dan meminta mereka kembali ke kamar masing-masing?"

Itu terlalu kejam. Keponakan dan iparnya sudah pulas sekali, akan sangat menyakitkan jika mereka dibangunkan hanya untuk disuruh pindah ke kamar yang lain.

Hyukjae tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Sungmin. Mungkin untuk Donghae, Hyukjae bisa mentoleransi ide Sungmin, tapi Jeno? Apa Sungmin benar-benar tega membangunkan anaknya yang tertidur lelap?

"Ayolah, _noona_. Aku tidur di mana saja seharusnya bukan masalah besar kan?"

"Tapi—"

"Ah, aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu."

Sungmin langsung menutup mulut dengan pasrah dan bersidekap. Adik kesayangannya memang pintar mengalihkan perhatian.

Setelah mengaduk isi kopernya, Hyukjae akhirnya menemukan sebuah kotak berwarna coklat tanah lalu memberikannya kepada Sungmin.

"Boleh ku buka?"

Hyukjae mengangguk, dan merasa senang saat senyuman bahagia terbit di bibir sang kakak karena melihat isi dalam kotak tersebut.

"Kau menyukainya, _noona_?"

Sungmin mengambil satu dari empat cangkir lukis dari dalam kotak tersebut. Gambarnya berupa sebuah keluarga kecil yang duduk berjajar dengan latar padang rumput dan bunga sakura. "Ini indah, Hyukkie. Terima kasih."

"Aku harap kau menggunakannya untuk minum teh, bukan anggur."

Saat memilih hadiah tersebut, Hyukjae berharap bahwa Sungmin bisa sering menggunakan benda itu di rumah, setiap pagi untuk memulai harinya bersama keluarga kecilnya, memperbaiki rumah tangganya dan Hyukjae akan berhenti berhalusinasi tentang iparnya yang tampan.

"Tidak ada salahnya meminum anggur dengan cangkir, Hyukkie. Sensasinya akan tetap sama. Kau mau coba?"

Oh baiklah, Hyukjae mungkin memang membutuhkan segelas anggur untuk menutup harinya yang panjang. Sambil minum ia bisa membicarakan Jeno dengan kakaknya siapa tahu kakaknya ini bisa sedikit lebih perhatian kepada anaknya. Hyukjae pun mengangguk sebelum mengikuti langkah sang kakak turun ke lantai bawah.

Hyukjae berakhir dengan duduk di kursi tinggi mini bar dekat ruang tamu, membiarkan sang kakak pergi ke gudang penyimpanan di bawah tanah untuk mengambil anggur yang ia inginkan.

Selama Sungmin pergi, ponsel sang kakak yang ada di dalam tas jinjing berdering berkali-kali. Karena merasa Sungmin masih lama di bawah sana, Hyukjae memutuskan untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Halo? Kakakku sedang melakukan sesuatu. Jika ada sesuatu yang mendesak katakanlah, nanti akan ku sampaikan kepada kakakku."

 **"Tolong sampaikan kepada nyonya Lee, Jaemin sakit."**

"Hanya itu?"

 **"Iya."**

"Baiklah."

 **"Terima kasih."**

Setelah meletakan ponsel Sungmin, sang kakak akhirnya muncul dengan sebotol anggur tua di tangannya.

"Ada yang menelepon," kata Hyukjae setelah sang kakak berada di depannya, mengambil pembuka tutup botol anggur dari penyimpanan.

"Siapa?"

"Aku tidak sempat menanyakan namanya, tapi orang itu mengatakan bahwa Jaemin sakit."

Saat itu juga pergerakan Sungmin terhenti. Wanita itu langsung meletakan botol anggurnya untuk menyambar ponsel dan memeriksa daftar panggilan. Tak lama setelah itu, Sungmin menyambar tasnya sambil berkata kepada Hyukjae dengan wajah cemas. "Aku harus pergi."

Belum sempat memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Sungmin sudah berlari menuju pintu masuk. Saat Hyukjae sadar dan mengejar kakaknya, Sungmin sudah masuk ke dalam mobil dan memacu kendaraan tersebut seperti orang kesetanan.

Siapa Jaemin? Mengapa kakaknya terlihat secemas itu setelah mendengar kabarnya? Kakaknya tidak terdengar secemas itu saat mengetahui Jeno sedang sakit. Semua hal itu mengganggu pikiran Hyukjae sepanjang malam, sampai akhirnya ia jatuh ke alam mimpi.

 **o0o**

Malam berikutnya, Hyukjae tak lagi pusing memikirkan Jaemin karena ia sedang kesal. Wajah manis Hyukjae mengkerut ketika dirinya bangkit dari ranjang. Aroma iparnya kembali membuat Hyukjae merasa setengah gila. Kali ini bahkan lebih kuat, seolah beberapa detik yang lalu Donghae baru saja beranjak dari ranjang itu.

Hyukjae tak mungkin mengganti bed covernya lagi, para pelayan bisa berpikir ia melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Jadi, untuk mengusir rasa frustasinya, Hyukjae memilih untuk keluar, berjalan-jalan sejenak. Kebetulan sekali Ryeowook menelepon dan mengajaknya minum di bar sebuah hotel bintang lima tempat teman mereka bekerja.

Hyukjae, Ryeowook, dan satu teman mereka yang mempunyai pangkat manajer di bar tersebut duduk berjajar di depan seorang bartender yang sibuk meracik minuman, menikmati segelas wiski sambil menceritakan beberapa hal konyol yang membuat perut mereka sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Kemudian seorang lelaki berbadan tegap datang, memesan segelas vodka dan mengambil tempat di sebelah Hyukjae.

"Boleh bergabung?" tanyanya pada tiga sejoli itu, tapi matanya tidak meninggalkan mata Hyukjae sehingga membuat Ryeowook dan teman mereka mengerti bahwa lelaki itu ingin diberi kesempatan berdua saja dengan Hyukjae.

"Tentu." Ryeowook yang menjawab. Ia sudah pasti senang sekali melihat lelaki itu menebar pesona kepada Hyukjae. Menurut Ryeowook lelaki itu tampan bukan main dan kelihatannya baik, cocok untuk Hyukjae.

Lelaki itu langsung menggeser kursi supaya lebih dekat dengan Hyukjae. "Choi Seunghyun," kata lelaki itu sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Hyukjae.

"Lee Hyukjae," balas Hyukjae, tak lupa menjabat tangan lelaki tampan di sampingnya.

Ketika hendak menarik tangannya, Seunghyun mengeratkan genggamannya, memberikan isyarat melalui tatapan mata supaya Hyukjae tidak mengakhiri kontak fisik mereka.

Tidak ada getaran dan tidak ada rasa panas membara yang membuatnya mendamba sesuatu. Sentuhan itu tidak membekas di hati Hyukjae, sama sekali tidak. Begitupun tatapan lelaki itu, padahal Hyukjae sangat yakin cara Seunghyun melihatnya sama persis seperti cara Donghae menatapnya pada minggu pagi.

"Nama yang indah," puji Seunghyun. Senyumannya membuat wajah tampannya berkali lipat lebih mempesona.

Tapi Hyukjae hanya tersenyum canggung dan menyingkirkan tangan Seunghyun dari tangannya dengan sopan. Hyukjae sadar, dirinya tidak ingin disentuh siapapun selain Donghae. "Mereka teman baikku," Hyukjae menunjuk Ryeowook dengan ibu jarinya. "Yang ini Kim Ryeowook dan yang satunya Hwang Chansung."

Seunghyun tersenyum kepada mereka untuk formalitas saja, ia tidak mau dikatai sombong oleh Hyukjae. "Halo."

Dua teman Hyukjae menjawab sapaannya sambil tersenyum ramah kepada Seunghyun.

Tak lama setelah itu, Chansung beranjak dari meja bartender dengan dalih pemilik hotel datang dan dia harus menyambutnya. Kemudian Ryeowook mendapat telepon dari Jongwoon, kekasihnya itu rupanya berada di bawah atap yang sama dengan mereka, sedang menunggu Ryeowook di salah satu ruangan di sana.

Ketika Hyukjae ingin ikut membubarkan diri, Ryeowook menahannya, mendesak temannya itu supaya tetap berada di sana bersama Seunghyun. Lelaki tampan itu sependapat dengan Ryeowook. Malahan, Seunghyun hampir berlutut hanya untuk membuat Hyukjae tetap tinggal.

Dasarnya Hyukjae yang sedang tidak ingin cepat pulang, ia pun pasrah, Hyukjae kembali duduk dengan tenang mendengar Seunghyun mengoceh masalah ini sampai itu.

Lama kelamaan Hyukjae merasakan matanya memberat dan kepalanya berputar-putar, bukan karena efek alkohol saja, ia cukup yakin ada hal lain yang ikut ia minum. Sayangnya, belum sempat ia menemukan kesimpulan yang benar, kepalanya sudah lebih dulu mendarat di telapak tangan kekar Seunghyun, menahannya supaya tidak membentur meja bartender.

Lelaki itu mendekatkan wajah mereka sambil membelai pipi Hyukjae menggunakan punggung tangan yang lain. "Maafkan aku, sayang. Tapi Hyukjae, kau harus jadi milikku malam ini."

Sebuah telapak tangan kekar yang lain mendarat di pundak Seunghyun.

"Coba saja lakukan, dan aku akan pastikan besok kau tidak bisa melihat matahari lagi."

Choi Seunghyun menoleh, dan mendapati Chansung berdiri di belakang lelaki berpakaian formal rapi, tampan, tapi wajahnya tidak bisa dibilang santai.

" _Sorry, but i have nothing to do with you._ "

"Tentu saja punya jika kau berniat memperkosa adikku yang tidak berdaya ini."

Seunghyun terkesiap dan ia mendadak bisu saat lelaki tampan di depannya mengeraskan rahangnya.

 **o0o**

Pukul tiga pagi.

Hyukjae mengerang, mengeliat dan akhirnya membuka mata. Ia menemukan dirinya terbaring di ranjang yang begitu asing. Hyukjae jadi bertanya-tanya apakah dirinya tidur dengan seseorang? Seunghyun? Mengingat seringaian tidak senonoh di wajah lelaki itu adalah hal terakhir yang ia ingat. Tapi pakaiannya masih lengkap, terpasang rapi dan pantatnya tidak nyeri. Jadi jelas jawabannya adalah tidak.

Setelah memeriksa jam di ponselnya yang diletakan seseorang di atas nakas, Hyukjae menyadari bahwa dirinya berada di sebuah kamar hotel. Hyukjae kemudian bangkit, matanya tanpa sengaja menemukan Donghae yang sedang tidur di sebuah sofa yang menghadap ranjang, atau mungkin sengaja dihadapkan pada dirinya?

Entahlah.

Lihatlah hal menggelikan yang menimpa Hyukjae. Tujuannya pergi adalah untuk menghindari aroma sang ipar yang tidak pernah gagal membuatnya berfantasi, tapi apa yang ia dapatkan sekarang? Bukannya terbebas, Hyukjae malah berakhir di dalam satu ruangan yang sama dengan Donghae.

Sambil menahan pengar, Hyukjae turun dari ranjang dan berjalan mendekati Donghae. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia pasrah, kali ini pada keinginan di dasar hatinya.

Tangannya terulur ke pipi Donghae yang kata Jeno tajam. Ia benar-benar ingin merasakan kulit lelaki itu, tapi sebelum semua ujung jemarinya mendarat di pipi sang ipar, tiba-tiba Donghae membuka mata dan menangkap pergelangan tangan Hyukjae dengan tangan kirinya.

Jantung Hyukjae langsung berdebar kencang seperti seorang pencuri yang tertangkap basah sedang menjarah. Ia tak bisa melakukan apapun saat Donghae menariknya hingga terjatuh di atas pangkuannya yang nyaman.

Sebisa mungkin Hyukjae tetap bersikap tenang. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Menikmati pesona Hyukjae, tentu saja, dan semuanya yang terasa mustahil untuk ia miliki.

Karena tidak mendapat jawaban, Hyukjae mencoba bangkit dengan mendorong dada Donghae, tapi upayanya malah membuat Donghae semakin menekan punggungnya, mempertemukan dada mereka dan membuat jarak antara wajah mereka tak lebih dari sepuluh senti.

"Sebentar saja, Hyukjae, ku mohon."

Dari jarak sedekat itu, Hyukjae bisa mencium aroma racikan tembakau berpadu dengan beberapa rempah dan alkohol dalam napas Donghae.

Jagermaister.

"Kau mabuk, kakak ipar."

"Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak."

Iya untuk Hyukjae, dan tidak untuk minuman keras yang ia tenggak beberapa saat lalu.

"Kenapa aku berada di sini?"

"Kau minum sampai tak sadarkan diri di bawah." Donghae tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa Hyukjae diberi obat tidur dan hampir diperkosa orang asing. Iparnya itu tidak akan percaya karena kenyataannya saat ini dirinyalah yang terlihat seperti bajingan tidak bermoral. "Aku membawamu ke sini karena sedang malas menjadi supir orang mabuk."

Bohong besar!

Yang sebenarnya adalah Donghae tidak bisa menahan diri dari godaan menghabiskan waktu bersama Hyukjae, tak masalah jika dirinya hanya melihat Hyukjae tertidur sepanjang malam karena pengaruh obat bius, siapa tau iparnya itu kembali mengigau minta ditiduri.

Oh, Donghae...

Tak bisa lagi menahan seluruh godaan, tangan Donghae mulai membelai punggung Hyukjae, semakin ke bawah melewati lekukan lembut pinggang sang ipar dan berakhir di atas pahanya yang indah.

Sialnya bagi Hyukjae, belaian Donghae terasa begitu menyenangkan, Hyukjae mau merasakannya lagi, ia tidak mau tangan kekar itu menjauh dari tubuhnya. "Jadi, apakah kau habis bersenang-senang dengan seseorang di sini?"

Merasa Hyukjae tidak akan lari darinya, Donghae akhirnya melepas cengkeraman tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Hyukjae, lalu menangkup leher mulus sang ipar. "Tidak, Hyukjae." Tapi mungkin hal itu akan terjadi beberapa saat lagi. "Salah seorang manajer menelepon dan memintaku datang untuk menyelesaikan sebuah masalah." jemarinya merayap ke pipi Hyukjae, membelainya hingga membuat napas Hyukjae semakin berat dan tak beraturan.

"Artinya, tempat ini milikmu?"

Dinding pertahanan Donghae hancur sudah. Ia hanya menggumam. Setelah itu, Donghae melenyapkan semua jarak di antara mereka. Ia mencium Hyukjae tepat di bibir yang merah menggoda itu, memagutnya dengan lembut, dan menyesap semua rasa manis yang dimiliki iparnya. Donghae tidak memberikan sedikitpun akses kepada akal sehat mereka untuk menginterupsi.

Beruntung bagi Donghae karena Sang ipar membalas cumbuannya dengan begitu baik, begitu semangat dan terampil.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa kau tertarik dalam bidang ini."

Mencumbu seorang lelaki, bukan tentang tempat mereka saat ini.

Percayalah Hyukjae, dirimu bukan lelaki pertama yang merasakan betapa memabukannya bibir Donghae.

"Aku mendapatkan hotel ini dari salah satu teman yang pailit karena terjerat banyak hutang di meja judi," kata Donghae di tengah kegiatannya menghisap dan mengecupi bibir Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mendesah, mendongak dengan mata terpejam saat bibir Donghae berpindah pada lehernya. Jemarinya meraba pada kancing pakaian Donghae, membukanya supaya bisa merasakan betapa kekarnya dada bidang sang ipar saat polos. " _Such a lucky guy."_

Dan daftar keberuntungan Donghae bisa semakin panjang jika Hyukjae dengan suka rela mau menyerahkan diri kepadanya, membuka kakinya yang indah untuk Donghae.

" _I'm not_ ," ralat Donghae. Ia sudah berhenti mempermainkan leher jenjang Hyukjae yang menggoda. Saat ini lelaki tampan itu sedang menatap lekat-lekat mata Hyukjae yang sudah dipenuhi nafsu. "Kenyataannya adalah aku tidak akan bisa memiliki sesuatu yang paling aku inginkan." Ibu jarinya membelai bibir bawah Hyukjae yang berkilauan.

"Apa?"

Lee Hyukjae.

Donghae memiringkan kepala, kembali menyatukan bibir mereka, menghujani Hyukjae dengan lebih banyak tuntutan dan hasrat. Cumbuan mereka kali ini lebih dalam dengan menggunakan semua elemen yang ada di dalam rongga mulut. Mereka saling mendorong, saling membelit, saling menghisap dalam kebutuhan yang semakin menggila, dan mereka tidak mau berhenti sampai di sana karena mereka belum menemukan nikmat yang sebenarnya. Surga duniawi mereka.

Ketika jemari Hyukjae meraba ikat pinggang Donghae, lelaki itu menggerang protes, menahan tangan Hyukjae dan berbisik di mulut Hyukjae. "Tidak di sini, sayang."

"Lalu?"

"Ranjang. Maukah?"

Setelah membenamkan sebuah kecupan yang dalam di bibir Donghae, Hyukjae memisahkan diri dan segera berjalan mundur menuju ranjang. "Aku milikmu, Lee Donghae."

Hanya sampai beberapa jam ke depan, tapi isi pikiran Donghae tidak sama dengan isi pikiran Hyukjae. Lelaki tampan itu menyimpulkan bahwa Hyukjae telah menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya kepada dirinya, bukan hanya untuk beberapa jam saja, tapi untuk waktu yang tidak terbatas.

Donghae pun tersenyum, berdiri dan membuang atasannya ke sembarang tempat. Dengan bertelanjang dada Ia menghampiri Hyukjae, melepas mantel bulu Hyukjae lalu kaus putih berlengan pendeknya dan mendorong sang ipar hingga jatuh dengan lembut ke tempat tidur.

 **T.B.C**

BOOM! Oke sampe situ aja ya XD Saya mau pamit **hiatus** sampe bulan depan. Maaf atas keterlambatan update chapter ini, maaf atas semua dramanya, dan maaf atas Nc nya yg menggantung di udara. Makasih buat semuanya yang udah ngeluangin waktu buat baca ff ini, yg udah ngasih perhatian lebih sama ff ini—review, fav, follow, dan yang ngasih dukungan penuh ke saya buat nerusin ff ini. Love you all! *kiss n hug* see you next chap

 **Review reply**!

 **Meen** : i love you too, thanks. hehehe

 **nemonkey** : siap. selama Jeno masih kecil dy ttp akan manja2 trus sama Hyuk. Hehehehe. Sabar, nanti pasti ada waktunya Hyukjae d 'hajar' Hae d kamar. Kkkk. Next next siap. Nunggu habis lebaran ya. :D

 **elf forever** : tp kita gk bisa ganti kata TBC ama END, digebukin banyak orang nanti. kkkkk. Maaf updatenya rada ngaret. Aku gk mau banyak alasan pokoknya minta maaf aja. hehehe. Tenang aja, tenang aja, momennya mereka pasti datang. Hahahaha. Dan yg jd bahan cemburuan juga pasti ada. Dan dia adalah~ jeng jeng! TOP! :D Lg pengen masukin dy k sini dari awal. XD

 **Dalnim Ku** : Oke. Makasih udah mau hadir di sini, dan juga semangatnya :*

 **Eka94** : Cuman insomnia akut aja sih. hehehehe.

 **nancy** : kapan mereka iya2an. Ah, mereka udah iya2an tuh, tp gk live. kkk mianhae, antisipasi buat yg baca waktu puasa. Mianhae ini updatenya rada ngaret. Dan chapter depan kayaknya juga harus nunggu ampe lebaran. Mianhae. Tp makasih buat semangatnya. :*

 **kyukyu0203** : Welcome. c: masalah Ming tau ya, hm tenang aja itu masih harus dijadikan misteri dulu. kkkk. buat momen haehyuk jeno apa masih kurang? oke, nanti aku tambain. :D Makasih banyak udah ngeluangin waktu buat baca ff ini. :*

 **Aaa** : Ming buat aku aja ya. Hehehe.

 **elfishy09** : Tidak semudah itu nyingkirin Ming. :D

 **dhea** : Tenang aja, Ming nanti biar sama aku aja. kkkk *plak Tenang aja, jalan menuju bahagia mereka masih panjang dan banyak tikungannya, jd siapkan bantal buat digigit klo gemes, trus cemilan dan tisu. :D Makasih buat semangatnya :*


	5. Chapter 5

**ONE OF THOUSANDS** **ROSES**

 **Warning! BL/SLASH!** also general warning applied **.**

 **Cast Pairing:** Lee Hyukjae **(HaeHyuk)** Lee Donghae **(HaeMin) GS!** Lee Sungmin **(** Yes, this is Lee Brothers's area **)**

 **Genre Rating:** Full of **Family (** semi **incest)** **,** **Romance (M** ature content **),** lil bit **Hurt, and** much **Drama.**

 **Disclaimer: Story belong to me. They (** casts **) belong to GOD, themselfs. And HaeHyuk belong to each other.**

 **HAPPY** **READING**

Pelan tapi pasti. Begitulah cara mereka menukar gairah yang semakin lama semakin pekat dengan kepuasan yang tidak ada duanya. Mereka tidak bergerak terburu-buru saat bercinta, hanya sesekali menghentak dengan keras karena gemas pada puncak kenikmatan yang mendekat.

Kemudian, setelah gelombang dahsyat yang mereka kejar meresap pada tiap inchi bagian tubuh yang telah terpuaskan, Donghae mencium kening Hyukjae dengan sepenuh hati sehingga membuat adik ipar manisnya tersenyum dalam rasa damai di bawah kungkungannya.

Yang bisa Hyukjae simpulkan setelah kegiatan penyatuan mereka usai adalah; Donghae adalah tipe lelaki idamannya untuk masalah ranjang. Lelaki tampan itu begitu perkasa tapi juga lembut saat menunjukan dominasinya di atas tempat tidur. Donghae tahu dengan pasti bagaimana dan di mana ia harus menyentuh Hyukjae untuk membuat iparnya menggila dan meminta-minta surga.

Hyukjae menaiki teras sambil menggigit bibir untuk menahan senyum membayangkan sederet kejadian erotis yang ia alami selama waktu subuh bersama Donghae.

Sekujur tubuhnya terasa lelah, bahkan ada satu bagian dari dirinya yang terasa nyeri dan tidak bisa diajak berkompromi saat bergerak, tapi Hyukjae tidak akan menyalahkan Donghae atas semua ketidak nyaman yang ia rasakan saat ini, karena Hyukjae sendiri menginginkan semua ini. Hyukjae ingin merasakan lelaki tampan itu di sekujur tubuhnya.

Hyukjae sebenarnya masih ingin berada dalam pelukan Donghae, menunggu lelaki itu sampai membuka mata, membelainya lagi dan mungkin memulai sesi bercinta mereka yang lainnya. Hanya saja Hyukjae teringat kepada Jeno. Keponakannya yang lucu itu pasti tidak akan mau berangkat ke sekolah sebelum mengetahui di mana keberadaannya.

Mungkin akan berbeda ceritanya jika Sungmin ada untuk Jeno, sekedar untuk mempersiapkan bocah itu pergi ke sekolah saja, Jeno pasti mau menurut tanpa banyak tingkah mengingat seperti apa bocah itu mendamba perhatian dari ibunya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Sungmin, sejak Hyukjae menjawab panggilan di ponsel kakaknya, wujud bahkan suara Sungmin sedikitpun tidak terdengar di dalam rumah.

Sampai detik ini, ketika kaki Hyukjae hendak menginjak tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Dari mana saja kau?"

Bayangan dirinya melakukan penyatuan dengan Donghae berputar-putar di kepala Hyukjae, seolah sedang menampar jiwanya sekaligus mengingatkan bahwa yang bercinta dengannya adalah suami Sungmin, suami kakaknya sendiri.

Ah, kenapa sisi sehat dari akal Hyukjae baru muncul sekarang?

Dengan perlahan Hyukjae menoleh untuk melihat kakaknya duduk bersandar pada salah satu sofa sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, wajahnya terlihat kesal bukan main dan pakaian tidurnya masih rapi. Sungmin mungkin terjaga semalaman di sana untuk menunggu Hyukjae pulang, atau mungkin juga bukan menunggu sang adik, tapi menunggu Donghae, suaminya.

"Kapan kau pulang, _noona_?" tanya Hyukjae dengan nada gugup yang jelas tidak mengesankan bagi Sungmin.

"Aku bertanya, dari mana saja kau, Lee Hyukjae?"

Sang adik menelan ludah memdengar nada bicara sang kakak yang naik satu oktaf. Haruskah Hyukjae berkata jujur bahwa dirinya usai menghabiskan malam—atau subuh—yang menggairahkan dengan Donghae?

Oh, mengapa Sungmin tidak muncul sebelum kabut hasrat menutup rapat akal sehatnya?

"Kau menginap di rumah siapa? Dengan siapa? Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti ini lagi Hyukjae?"

Terakhir kali Hyukjae menghabiskan malamnya di luar rumah adalah saat Sungmin masih lajang, dan Hyukjae masih menyandang status sebagai mahasiswa berpola pikir labil yang mudah terjerat oleh bujuk rayu pergaulan bebas yang manis. Sekarang, Hyukjae tidak seperti itu, meskipun hatinya masih tetap lemah terhadap beberapa hal, seperti pesona lelaki tampan semacam Lee Donghae.

Hyukjae yang tadinya takut mendadak jadi jengkel. Ia tidak suka mendengar sederet pertanyaan Sungmin karena ia jadi merasa seperti anak kecil yang bahkan tidak bisa mengeja alamat rumahnya sendiri.

"Astaga, _noona_. Aku sudah dewasa bahkan bisa dikatakan tua. Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti seorang bayi."

"Lee Hyukjae, apakah kau tidak mengerti bahwa aku mencemaskanmu?"

"Tapi _noona_ keterlaluan!" Mengingat pada Jeno Sungmin bahkan tidak mau mendekat. Bagaimana mungkin kakaknya sepossessive ini padanya?

Wajah Sungmin kemudian melembut, ia berjalan mendekati Hyukjae untuk menangkup sebelah pipi sang adik. "Kau satu-satunya keluarga yang aku punya—" tidak benar! Sungmin masih memiliki Jeno, dan Donghae sebagai suaminya. "—tapi kau malah berkeliaran seenak pantatmu sampai pagi. Tidakkah kau mengerti apa yang aku rasakan?"

Hyukjae tidak berkeliaran! Dirinya hanya terjebak dalam situasi yang benar-benar tidak terduga oleh siapapun terutama Sungmin. Hal itu membuat rasa jengkel di hati Hyukjae surut, berganti dengan perasaan bersalah.

Selama ini Sungmin sudah seperti seorang ibu bagi Hyukjae, kakaknya selalu menjaganya, merawat, dan menyayanginya sepenuh hati, lantas apa yang telah Hyukjae berikan pada Sungmin sebagai balasannya?

Penghianatan?

"Baiklah, tidak masalah jika kau tidak ingin mengatakan di mana kau bermalam. Kita tidak perlu memperdebatkan hal sialan ini lagi. Yang terpenting kau sudah pulang dalam keadaan aman dan aku bisa tidur dengan tenang sekarang."

Kenapa tidak sedari tadi Sungmin mengatakan hal itu? Kenapa Sungmin harus membuat Hyukjae terbawa emosi dulu dan makin membuatnya merasa bersalah?

" _Noona_ —"

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu," kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum lemah melihat penyesalan Hyukjae. "Jika kau benar-benar menyesal, maka jangan mengulanginya lagi, mengerti?"

Bercinta dengan Donghae?

Bukan hal itu yang dimaksudkan oleh Sungmin, tapi Hyukjae tidak bisa membersihkan isi pikirannya dari hal-hal tersebut, bahwa dirinya telah tidur dengan kakak iparnya, menghianati kakaknya sendiri.

" _Mianhae_ , _noona_ ," kata Hyukjae sambil menunduk, tidak berani menatap sang kakak.

Setelah itu, Sungmin menepuk pipi Hyukjae beberapa kali dan berjalan meninggalkan sang adik. Ia menapak tangga, menghilang dalam koridor dan tidak menampakan diri sampai ia berangkat lagi ke rumah sakit.

 **o0o**

Ponselnya terapit di antara pipi dan pundak. Tangan kanannya memegangi sebuah kotak dan yang kiri membuka pintu kamar. "Jeno baik-baik saja, _eomoni_ _m_. Dia tumbuh dengan cepat dan tidak kekurangan apapun." Selain kasih sayang Sungmin.

Saat ini ibu mertua Sungmin menetap di Shanghai bersama ayah tiri Donghae. Tiap tiga bulan sekali mereka akan berkunjung dan menginap sampai berhari-hari, tapi hanya ibu dan adik tiri Donghae, ayahnya tidak pernah ikut karena hubungannya dengan Donghae tidak cukup baik.

Sungmin meletakan kotak di tangannya dengan hati-hati di atas meja rias, bersebelahan dengan tumpukan undangan dari berbagai acara yang sebagian besar ditujukan untuk Donghae. Ia memeriksa satu persatu lembaran tebal tersebut hingga berjumpa dengan undangan pernikahan yang di dominasi warna lilac. " _Eomonim_ benar, undangannya sudah sampai di rumah." Sungmin mengamati undangan terdebut lalu mengernyit tidak suka dengan tanggal yang tertera di sana. Waktunya bertepatan dengan seminar kesehatan yang diadakan oleh dinas kesehatan kota.

"Tentu _eomonim_ , akan ku bujuk Donghae untuk datang." Sedangkan untuk dirinya sendiri? Jangan ditanya, karena Sungmin sudah mengambil keputusan untuk tidak datang. Dia adalah nara sumber dalam seminar nanti.

"Baiklah. Jaga kesehatan _eomoni_ _m_."

Setelah sambungan itu terputus, Sungmin meletakan ponselnya di atas meja lalu menghela napas. Ia memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin yang tampak lelah karena seharian beraktivitas.

Pernah di suatu titik Sungmin menyesal telah memilih profesi sebagai dokter yang harus selalu mengutamakan kepentingan orang yang membutuhkan jasa dan pengetahuannya. Ia menginginkan kehidupan seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Berangkat dan pulang kerja dengan teratur juga mempunyai jadwal libur yang pasti jadi ia bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan sang suami.

Namun jika dirinya dulu memilih hal lain, maka Sungmin tidak akan bertemu dengan malaikat kecil cantik bernama Jaemin, tidak akan bertemu Donghae, saling tertarik, dan akhirnya menyandang gelar sebagai istri Donghae.

Hanya status, tidak lebih dari pada itu.

Sungmin mengerti dan merasakan bahwa selama ini Donghae tidak merasa puas dengan sikapnya sebagai seorang istri terlebih seorang ibu untuk putra mereka yang tampan. Donghae menginginkan dirinya bisa dekat dengan Jeno, menuruti semua kemauan anak itu, dan menghujaninya dengan kasih sayang, tapi Sungmin tidak bisa melakukan semua hal itu. Ia sendiri tidak pernah mengerti mengapa dirinya bisa sampai hati untuk tidak memeluk atau mencium Jeno ketika bocah itu berada di hadapannya, tersenyum lucu dan memberikan salam manis kepadanya.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, lalu Donghae keluar dari dalam sana hanya dengan memakai celana hitam selutut dan handuk yang menutupi rambut hitamnya yang basah. Dada bidangnya terpampang jelas di mata Sungmin.

Dulu Sungmin sering sekali bermanja-manja di tempat tersebut sembari Donghae membelai rambutnya dengan mesra, lalu mereka menceritakan banyak hal yang kadang berakhir dengan kegiatan percintaan yang menyenangkan. Sungmin sangat menyukainya, sampai saat ini pun ia masih menyukai semua itu dan sering bertanya-tanya kapan kiranya Donghae bisa kembali bersikap mesra padanya seperti dulu?

" _Eomonim_ menelepon, dan meminta kepada kita untuk datang ke acara pernikahan anak dari teman _abeonim_ ," kata Sungmin sambil berbalik untuk menghadapkan diri kepada sang suami.

"Aku punya acara penting di hari itu."

"Tidak ada salahnya menyenangkan orang tuamu, kan?"

Ibunya mungkin tidak salah, tapi ayah tirinya? Donghae tidak akan sudi.

"Kau bisa menyenangkan orang tuaku tanpa bantuanku."

"Donghae~" Sungmin berkata lembut sambil mendekati Donghae di ujung ranjang yang sedang mengeringkan rambut. " _Eomonim_ sudah mengirimkan hadiah dan aku sudah berkata kau bisa menghadirinya."

"Seharusnya kau berpikir panjang sebelum menyatakan kesanggupan untuk seseorang." Merasa rambutnya sudah setengah kering, Donghae meletakan handuknya dan memunggungi sang istri untuk mengambil t-shirt putih yang sudah dipersiapkan di atas ranjang. "Kau bisa pergi ke sana sendiri. Akan ku pesankan gaun untukmu besok."

Tidak, bukan itu yang diinginkan Sungmin.

Sang istri hendak protes, tapi diurungkan karena matanya menangkap jejak kuku seseorang yang mulai memudar di punggung tegap Donghae.

Sebuah tanda bahwa suaminya yang tampan telah berkhianat.

"Siapa..." y **ang berani meninggalkan tanda seperti itu di punggung tegap suaminya**? Apakah itu alasan mengapa beberapa hari yang lalu suaminya **tidak pulang?** Karena **bermalam dengan seseorang** di luar sana? Dan apakah orang itu juga alasan bahwa Donghae tidak bisa datang untuk mewakili orang tuanya? Donghae ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasih gelapnya?

Napas Sungmin memburu, ia mengepalkan tangan untuk mencegah rasa sakit di hatinya bertumbuh besar, lalu menghibur diri sendiri dengan berpikir bahwa bekas tersebut bisa jadi ulah Donghae sendiri saat menggaruk punggung.

Setelah Donghae memakai t-shirt putihnya, lelaki tampan itu menjauh dari Sungmin untuk mengambil ponsel dan beberapa berkas dari dalam tas kerja.

"Kau mau ke mana, Lee Donghae?"

Tidakkah sudah jelas kemana lelaki itu akan pergi?

Sang suami kembali menghadapkan diri pada Sungmun lalu menyilangkan lengan di dadanya. "Luar biasa, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau begitu peduli padaku?"

Tentu saja. Istri mana yang tidak akan peduli pada suami yang berindikasi selingkuh?

"Jawab saja, ke mana kau akan pergi?"

Tapi Donghae berbalik, lalu berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar dari kamar tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Hal itu membuat wajah Sungmin memerah karena marah dan terhina, ingin sekali memecahkan sesuatu tapi ia menekankan pada diri sendiri untuk sabar. Jika dirinya sampai lepas kendali, Donghae bisa menjadi waspada dan pada akhirnya Sungmin tidak akan mengetahui apa-apa mengenai kekasih gelap suaminya

Setelah menghela napas, tiba-tiba wanita cantik itu merasa lelah bukan main pada kehidupan dingin rumah tangga yang harus ia jalani, tapi Sungmin tidak bisa menyerah, Ia akan bertahan karena ia mencintai Donghae dan akan menggunakan segala cara untuk membuat Donghae tetap berada dalam genggamannya.

 **o0o**

Enam hari lima malam telah berlalu.

Di setiap pagi dan malam, Donghae dan Hyukjae memang selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama di meja makan, tapi Hyukjae tak sedikitpun menunjukan minatnya kepada Donghae. Hyukjae hanya berbicara seperlunya tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya, bahkan kadang hanya menggumam untuk menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

Hyukjae juga menolak untuk ikut pergi ke taman hiburan di hari Minggu dengan dalih ia mempunyai pekerjaan penting yang harus segera diselesaikan. Untuk Jeno, alasan tersebut sudah pasti masuk akal dan bisa langsung diterima, tapi Donghae bukan bocah ingusan, lelaki tampan itu tahu jika iparnya hanya sedang tidak ingin berada di dekatnya.

Donghae jadi bertanya-tanya; Apakah saat mereka bercinta, dirinya melakukan sesuatu yang tidak disukai Hyukjae? Terlalu kasar mungkin? Tapi iparnya itu tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda ketidaknyamanan, saat mereka bercinta, Hyukjae malah terlihat begitu bersemangat memadu kasih dengannya, sama persis seperti yang dirasakan Donghae.

Apa karena Donghae yang akhirnya jatuh ke alam mimpi terlebih dahulu?

Ayolah, Donghae saat itu belum tidur sama sekali, wajar jika ia mengantuk setelah tiga kali mencapai klimaks bersama Hyukjae. Lagipula, saat itu Hyukjae juga tidak terlihat marah, iparnya itu malah membelai pipinya dan memintanya untuk menutup mata, beristirahat sejenak sebelum matahari bersinar terang di langit timur.

Sudah cukup.

Jika keadaan ini berlangsung sampai genap tujuh hari dan tujuh malam, mungkin Donghae benar-benar bisa gila karena dihantui pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak ada jawabannya, ditambah sikap iparnya yang benar-benar acuh.

Donghae memutuskan masuk ke dalam kamar Jeno yang pintunya setengah terbuka.

Di dalam sana, iparnya yang manis sedang berbaring menyamping menghadap jeno, menceritakan kisah tentang putri salju dan seorang pemburu dalam keadaan setengah mengantuk.

Hari ini Hyukjae pulang sedikit terlambat, wajahnya terlihat letih sekali dan kurang konsentrasi, iparnya itu bahkan masih memakai helm warna putih dan atribut keselamatan kerja lapangan lainnya saat menginjakan kaki di ruang santai.

Hyukjae juga hampir jatuh karena terpeleset di anak tangga pertama, beruntung iparnya yang manis itu masih bisa menjaga keseimbangan dengan berpegang pada pagar pembatas tangga.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang menyaksikan tingkah konyolnya, Hyukjae pun melepas helmnya dan bergegas naik ke lantai atas dengan badan tegap, tak tahu bahwa sedari tadi Donghae mengamatinya dari jauh sambil menahan diri untuk tidak berlari dan memeluk sang ipar.

Jeno yang pertama kali tahu bahwa ayahnya yang tampan berjalan mendekati ranjang, sedangkan Hyukjae masih mengoceh sambil membelai rambut bocah lucu dalam dekapannya.

" _Abeoji_?" kata Jeno sambil menoleh kepada Donghae, tapi tidak berniat melepaskan diri dari pelukan sang paman yang nyaman.

Barulah saat itu Hyukjae sadar akan kehadiran Donghae dan langsung terduduk dengan wajah waspada saat melihat pintu kamar Jeno ditutup rapat.

Hal yang Hyukjae ingat saat terakhir kali mereka berada di ruangan yang sama dengan pintu tertutup adalah; Mereka tanpa rasa malu mengumbar hasrat hingga berakhir dengan posisi saling tumpang tindih, tanpa busana, dan dibanjiri keringat serta kenikmatan dalam helaan napas yang memburu. Hyukjae tidak mau itu terjadi lagi, sekalipun sisi lain dari dirinya yang tidak munafik berteriak bahwa ia menginginkan Donghae di seluruh tubuhnya, lagi.

Lelaki tampan itu duduk di tepi ranjang, menghadapkan dirinya kepada Jeno, dan juga melirik Hyukjae sesekali. "Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Jeno belum mengantuk, _abeoji_ ~"

"Jeno menginginkan sesuatu?"

Bocah lucu itu menggeleng.

"Jeno mau tidur ditemani abeoji?"

"Mau," kata Jeno sambil tersenyum, membuat Hyukjae langsung merasa diduakan dan tersisihkan, tapi Hyukjae cukup tahu di mana posisinya untuk anak ini.

Hyukjae pun bergeser hendak turun dari ranjang dan pergi dari tempat tersebut untuk memberikan kebebasan kepada pasangan anak dan ayah ini, tapi Jeno buru-buru memegangi lengan sang paman sambil cemberut. "Jangan pergi, _Tamchunie_ , Jeno juga mau tidur dengan _Tamchunie_ ~"

Artinya dengan Donghae juga?

Oh, ini buruk sekali, lebih buruk daripada disisihkan. Hyukjae akan terkurung bersama Donghae lagi dan kemungkinan akan membayangkan hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya. "Tapi, sayang—"

"Please~" kata Jeno dengan nada rayuan anak kecil termanis.

Oh ya ampun, betapa menggemaskannya makhluk lucu yang satu ini. Mana rela Hyukjae beranjak dari sana?

Hyukjae tanpa sadar membungkuk, mencium pipi Jeno dengan gemas lalu berbaring lagi di samping Jeno. "Baiklah, akan _Samchun_ temani." Sekarang Hyukjae harus memikirkan cara supaya keponakannya yang banyak maunya ini cepat tidur dan Hyukjae bisa cepat keluar dari ruangan yang sama dengan Donghae.

Tak hanya Jeno yang memekik senang, karena Donghae juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama dalam hati.

Akhirnya, Donghae menyusul berbaring di ranjang Jeno yang seharusnya hanya muat untuk dua orang dewasa. Sebisa mungkin menahan diri untuk tidak terjatuh demi menyenangkan hati bocah itu.

Bahkan dalam posisi sedekat itu, sikap Hyukjae masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Iparnya yang manis itu tetap tidak mau memandangnya padahal Donghae benar-benar ingin ditatap dengan sepasang mata indah milik Hyukjae.

Donghae mendaratkan tangannya di atas punggung tangan Hyukjae yang sedang menepuki badan Jeno. Donghae membelainya, dan saat Hyukjae menarik tangannya, lelaki tampan itu dengan cekatan menahan tangan Hyukjae supaya tetap berada di atas badan Jeno.

Hyukjae membuka mata, dan melihat Donghae dengan tatapan jengkel. Tanpa kata-kata ia meminta lelaki tampan di depannya untuk segera menyingkir dari tangannya.

Ada puluhan kalimat yang telah berjajar rapi dan siap untuk dihujankan kepada Hyukjae, tapi Donghae tak sampai hati membuat iparnya terjaga lebih lama lagi saat melihat mata Hyukjae yang benar-benar redup karena lelah. "Istirahatlah, Hyukjae," kata Donghae dengan begitu jelas, dalam artian lelaki ini jelas tidak akan melakukan hal yang lebih berani dari sekedar menggenggam tangan, Donghae tidak akan menuntut apapun dari Hyukjae.

Memangnya siapa dan apa posisi Donghae untuk Hyukjae sehingga lelaki itu sampai berani menuntut sesuatu kepada Hyukjae?

Tak lebih dari seorang kakak ipar yang pernah berhubungan intim dengan adik iparnya sendiri. Itu saja.

Baiklah, karena Hyukjae benar-benar kelelahan secara fisik jadi ia pun mengabaikan segalanya termasuk ucapan selamat malam Donghae untuknya dan juga Jeno, memejamkan mata, dan membiarkan Donghae menepuki tangannya sampai ia terlelap bersama Jeno.

 **o0o**

Hyukjae terbangun saat merasakan belaian jemari Donghae di pipinya.

Memangnya siapa lagi?

Hyukjae sangat yakin dirinya tidak keluar semalam, tidak mabuk, ataupun ditendang keluar dari rumah oleh Sungmin karena ketahuan telah tidur dengan suaminya.

Hyukjae mendapati Donghae berbaring menghadap padanya dengan mata terpejam, tapi lelaki ini tidak tidur.

Mereka berdua sudah berpindah di kamar Hyukjae, entah sejak kapan Hyukjae juga tidak tahu, yang jelas sekarang sudah waktunya ia bangun dan menjalani rutinitas subuhnya yakni berlari.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Donghae membuka mata, belaiannya berhenti dan hal tersebut membuat Hyukjae seperti kehilangan sesuatu.

Donghae tersenyum dan menggeser dirinya untuk lebih dekat kepada sang ipar, tapi Hyukjae menahan dada Donghae supaya tetap membuat jarak dengannya.

"Apa yang terjadi di hotel adalah kesalahan, kakak ipar."

Itu bukan panggilan kesukaan Donghae, lelaki tampan ini lebih suka jika namanya dialunkan dengan lengkap oleh Hyukjae, apa lagi dengan nada manja penuh permohonan.

"Dan aku tidak mau itu terulang lagi." Terlebih di sini, rumah di mana kakaknya tinggal dan menjadi nyonyanya. "Tolong, pergilah."

Mendengar hal itu Donghae menjadi kecewa, tapi ia tetap tersenyum memaklumi. "Kita tidak akan melakukan apapun Hyukjae." Tidak sekarang karena Donghae berpikir Hyukjae hanya sedang tidak dalam keadaan ingin ia sentuh. Pantat Hyukjae mungkin masih nyeri.

Mengabaikan permintaan Hyukjae sebelumnya, Donghae bertahan dengan posisinya, ia tidak akan beranjak ke manapun. Ia menyukai kenyamanan saat berada di dekat Hyukjae, dan tidak masalah jika mereka tidak melakukan apapun selain saling memandang.

Hyukjae yang tidak menyukai suasana tersebut, karena ia mulai merasa canggung. Ingin rasanya mendorong Donghae sampai terjatuh dari ranjang untuk membebaskan diri, tapi Hyukjae pun tak sampai hati untuk melihat Donghae meringis kesakitan di lantai. "Mintalah seseorang untuk memindahkan ranjangku ke kamarmu, jika kakak ipar memang menyukai ini."

Apa lagi yang bisa Hyukjae katakan untuk membuat keheningan di antara mereka pecah? Hyukjae pun tidak bisa beranjak dari tempat tidur karena kakinya seperti penghianat keji yang tidak bisa lagi diajak berkompromi untuk lari dari pesona Donghae.

Oh lihatlah, lelaki ini tidak dalam keadaan paling tampan. Dia hanya memakai t-shirt kelabu, cambangnya memanjang tidak elegan dan mukanya kusut karena bangun tidur, tapi kenapa pesonanya tidak pernah gagal membuat setengah dari akal sehat Hyukjae melayang-layang?

Donghae tersenyum antara miris dan geli.

Bukan ranjang ini yang diinginkan Donghae ada di kamarnya, tapi Hyukjae, jiwa dan raganya, dan tidak ada orang lain di antara mereka. Tidak Sungmin, tidak Siwon, tidak Seunghyun, ataupun orang-orang dengan inisial S lain yang ada di sekitar mereka.

"Itu merepotkan."

"Akan lebih merepotkan jika nanti kakakku menemukanmu di sini."

Lalu pintu kamar Hyukjae diketuk, dan suara Sungmin yang lembut masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

"Kau sudah bangun, Hyukjae?"

Panjang umur, Lee Sungmin.

Hyukjae terlonjak kaget dan langsung menegakan badan, napasnya tertahan di tenggorokan dan wajahnya jadi pucat.

Apa yang akan dilakukan Sungmin ketika ia melihat Hyukjae dan Donghae berada di atas ranjang yang sama dengan posisi sedekat ini? Mungkinkah Sungmin akan mencekik salah satu dari mereka sampai sesak napas dan meninggal?

Jika sekarang memang akhir dari hidupnya, biarkan Hyukjae berdoa dengan tulus untuk meminta pengampunan kepada Tuhan atas semua dosanya. Terutama untuk dosa yang ia lakukan bersama Donghae.

Oh Tuhan, Hyukjae benar-benar tidak ada niat untuk menggoda Donghae. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, begitu cepat dan tidak bisa dicegah.

"Jangan cemas, aku sudah mengunci pintunya."

Perkataan Donghae sama sekali tidak membantu menenangkan Hyukjae, malahan Hyukjae merasa jengkel. Lihat betapa brengseknya lelaki tampan ini. Ia tetap berbaring santai sambil melipat satu tangannya di bawah kepala, seolah ia tidak keberatan jika Sungmin mengetahui tentang semua hal yang mereka lakukan.

Hyukjae memutuskan untuk diam saja sampai akhirnya ia mendengar langkah kaki Sungmin menjauh. Kakaknya sudah menyerah dengan cepat dan Hyukjae amat bersyukur atas hal itu.

Tak lama setelah itu, ponsel Hyukjae berdenting, menandakan adanya pesan masuk. Hyukjae meraih dan membuka pesan yang tidak lain berasal dari Sungmin.

 **Aku sarankan untuk memulai terapi supaya kebiasaan mengigaumu itu bisa hilang.**

Sang kakak pasti telah mendengar suaranya atau suara Donghae tadi sehingga mengira dirinya mengoceh dalam tidur.

Setelah Hyukjae mendengar suara mesin mobil menjauh dari rumah, Hyukjae menoleh pada Donghae yang sedang duduk meminum air. Ia jadi penasaran. "Apa aku pernah mengigau saat tidur?"

Donghae langsung terbatuk karena pikirannya tiba-tiba kembali pada kejadian di mana Hyukjae minta dicumbu dan ditiduri.

"Itu artinya benar. Apa yang aku bicarakan saat tidur?"

Hal yang tentu akan sangat memalukan bagi Hyukjae jika Donghae mengatakannya. "Kau tidak mengigau, Hyukjae."

"Bohong." Karena Hyukjae tahu mengigau adalah kebiasaannya yang belum bisa hilang. Pokok dari semua aibnya. Saat di luar kota Ryeowook sempat mengeluh habis-habisan karena tidak bisa tidur berkat igauan Hyukjae tentang Jeno. Beberapa kekasih Hyukjae dulu juga pernah mengeluhkan hal yang sama. Anehnya, mereka semua tetap menginginkan tidur dengan Hyukjae bahkan setelah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun aliyas putus.

Nah, di sini Hyukjae merasa perlu untuk mencari tahu tentang apa yang ia bicarakan saat tidur. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa Donghae tidak tahu tentang hal paling memalukan yang pernah ia lakukan.

"Terserah," kata Donghae sambil meletakan gelas di atas nakas dan berniat bangkit dari ranjang, merasa perlu untuk menghindari Hyukjae saat ini. Tapi rupanya Hyukjae cukup cekatan. Iparnya yang manis itu sudah lebih dulu menarik lengan Donghae ketika lelaki tampan itu menyibak selimut.

"Beritahu apa yang aku katakan saat tidur."

Donghae terdiam dengan sebelah alis terangkat, kemudian ia melirik jemari Hyukjae di lengannya bergantian dengan wajah Hyukjae. "Apa kau benar-benar yakin ingin tahu?"

Hyukjae mengangguk penuh keyakinan.

Artinya Hyukjae siap dengan semua konsekuensinya kan?

Kali ini Giliran Donghae yang menarik lengan Hyukjae, memasukan iparnya ke dalam rengkuhan lengan kekarnya dan tidak menyisakan jarak untuk dada mereka.

Oh, oh! Kenapa hal seperti ini terulang lagi?

Hyukjae jadi panik dan menyesal telah mengejar jawaban dari Donghae.

"Ini yang kau bicarakan saat tidur."

Tanpa peringatan, Donghae mengecup bibir Hyukjae, tidak lama tapi cukup untuk mengguncang seluruh tubuh Hyukjae, mengumpulkan serpihan hasrat dari seluruh penjuru di dalam dadanya.

"Dan ini."

Kemudian tangan Donghae menjelajah dari ujung jemari naik menyusuri lengan indah sang ipar sampai berhenti di pundak, detik berikutnya tangan Donghae meraba pada kancing teratas pakaian Hyukjae untuk dibuka dengan perlahan.

Bohong jika Hyukjae berkata tidak menikmati tiap detik dari kontak fisik tersebut karena nyatanya ia sempat memejamkan mata menikmati aliran listrik yang menghidupkan gairah dalam dirinya, bahkan hampir mendesah.

"Kau menginginkanku," kata Donghae dengan suara parau sambil menatap mata Hyukjae yang mulai tidak fokus karena kabut hasrat. Lihat, betapa indahnya sosok manis ini.

Donghae tidak peduli pada siapa yang ada dalam mimpi Hyukjae saat itu. Yang jelas saat Hyukjae mengigau, dialah lelaki yang ada di atas Hyukjae, yang dipeluk Hyukjae, yang mendengarkan permintaan Hyukjae dan juga menginginkan hal yang sama dengan apa yang diinginkan Hyukjae dalam mimpi. Hyukjae harus bertanggung jawab atas kejadian waktu itu, sekarang!

"Apakah kau juga menginginkanku?" tanya Hyukjae saat Donghae kembali mendekatkan wajah untuk mencumbunya. "Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Jangan melempar pertanyaan itu Hyukjae.

"Jika iya, lantas milik siapakah hati tuan Lee Donghae yang terhormat ini? Milikku atau milik kakakku?"

Donghae mendadak bisu. Pergerakan tangannya di pakaian Hyukjae terhenti padahal tinggal satu kancing lagi atasan tidur Hyukjae bisa disingkirkan.

Donghae pikir ia sudah siap untuk memberitahukan segalanya kepada Hyukjae.

Ternyata tidak.

Donghae bahkan tidak bisa mengeluarkan satu pun kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae sekalipun ia memiliki jawaban yang dimau sang ipar.

Akhirnya Lelaki tampan itu turun dari ranjang dan berjalan mundur menuju pintu seperti bajingan keji yang tidak mengenal apa itu tanggung jawab, meninggalkan Hyukjae dalam keputusasaan yang tidak bisa ditoleransi.

Di mata Hyukjae, Donghae tak lebih dari seorang kakak ipar yang brengsek.

 **o0o**

Semua tamu undangan berhasil dibuat tercengang dengan konsep pernikahan yang dipilih Ryeowook. Bahkan Hyukjae, yang sedikit banyak sudah tahu tentang susunan acara bahagia temannya ini juga ikut terkagum-kagum.

Mulanya Hyukjae berpikir pestanya hanya akan berlangsung di sebuah gedung dekat semenanjung Incheon, ternyata gedung tersebut hanyalah tempat persinggahan sementara, untuk mengumpulkan dan mengabsen para tamu, pesta yang sebenarnya berlangsung di dalam sebuah kapal pesiar yang direncanakan berlayar di sekitar perairan Korea bagian barat.

Tak sampai di situ, Hyukjae dan para undangan masih harus dibuat tercengang lagi saat melihat dekorasi ruangan yang didominasi warna putih dan hijau. Sulur-sulur dan bunga-bunga ditata sedemikan rupa pada tiap sudut dan tiap meja sehingga suasananya terasa seperti sedang menginjakan kaki di kebun bunga yang terawat.

Hyukjae bahkan merasa seperti sedang berada di sebuah pulau kecil yang bergerak di tengah laut, bukan kapal.

Sangat pantas jika Ryeowook sempat mengalami gangguan jiwa ringan saat mempersiapkan semua ini, dan membuat Hyukjae naik darah beberapa kali karena dijadikan sasaran kegilaan.

Yang disayangkan dari pesta tersebut hanya satu.

Lee Donghae juga hadir dalam pesta tersebut. Menjadi wakil dari ayah tirinya yang merupakan teman baik ayah Jongwoon.

Oh! Mengapa Donghae selalu muncul terutama disaat Hyukjae paling tidak ingin lelaki tampan itu ada dalam jangkauan matanya? Di dekatnya?

Hyukjae masih menyimpan kemarahan khusus kepada Donghae, karena berkat lelaki tampan itu seharian penuh Hyukjae jadi tidak bisa fokus bekerja lantaran hasratnya tidak bisa diajak berkompromi.

"Aku tidak tahu skenario apa yang ada di balik semua ini, tapi aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau membawa Lee Donghae ke sini," kata Ryeowook sambil mencondongkan badannya ke samping, mengatur suaranya di tingkat terendah supaya tidak ada orang lain yang mendengarkan percakapannya dengan Hyukjae. "Pesta pernikahanku jadi semakin meriah." Ryeowook tersenyum senang sambil melirik Lee Donghae di meja lain yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan beberapa orang, sama sekali tidak keberatan jika pusat perhatian dalam pestanya berubah menjadi lelaki tampan itu, bukan lagi dirinya ataupun Jongwoon.

"Aku ikut senang untukmu."

Bohong besar!

Kenyataannya adalah, Hyukjae tidak senang sama sekali ada di sini. Ia tidak bisa menikmati tiap detik yang berlalu dalam acara bahagia tersebut karena tiap kali Donghae menatapnya, Hyukjae jadi ingin lari sejauh-jauhnya dari ruang lingkup pesona lelaki tampan itu sekaligus ingin menjatuhkan diri sedalam-dalamnya ke dalam pelukan Donghae.

Hyukjae butuh terapi kejiwaan. Benar-benar membutuhkannya.

Dan satu lagi, Hyukjae tidak membawa lelaki itu ke pesta ini. Sungmin yang memaksa Donghae untuk datang.

Kemarin malam, Kakaknya itu pulang membawa setelan formal untuk Donghae, lalu berdebat habis-habisan di dalam kamar dengan Donghae yang bersikeras tidak mau datang ke sebuah pesta penikahan.

Saat itu Hyukjae tidak tahu bahwa pesta yang mereka maksud adalah pesta ini. Jika Hyukjae tahu, maka ia akan membuat persiapan yang matang untuk mengabaikan sang ipar.

Hyukjae tidak tahu bagaimana akhirnya Sungmin bisa memenangkan perdebatan tersebut, yang jelas sebelum Hyukjae berangkat ke Incheon, Donghae sudah bersandar pada dinding tepat di depan pintu kamar Hyukjae dengan melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, dandanannya sudah super rapi dan tampan dengan memakai setelan resmi lain dari yang dibawakan Sungmin, dan lelaki tampan itu berkata, "Kau akan berangkat bersamaku, Hyukjae."

"Dan aku juga berterima kasih karena kau membawa Jeno," kata Ryeowook.

Ngomong-ngomong, Hyukjae tidak mungkin meninggalkan bocah itu sendirian di rumah dengan para pelayan, sedangkan dirinya dan Donghae menikmati pesta di sini yang mungkin akan berlangsung sampai tengah malam.

"Keponakan Jongwoon jadi tidak rewel lagi karena memiliki teman. Ah, mereka lucu sekali, aku jadi ingin memiliki anak secepatnya."

"Maaf saja, tapi Jeno bukan hadiah pernikahan dariku untuk kalian."

Ryeowook tertawa pelan, sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa hati temannya sedang kacau, butuh penataan ulang. Lalu Ryeowook berdiri hendak berpindah ke meja yang lain karena Jongwoon memberikan isyarat untuk mendekat. "Baiklah, nikmati sunset-nya, Hyukkie."

Tidak. Suasana hati Hyukjae sedang buruk, ia tidak akan bisa mengagumi atau menikmati proses matahari tenggelam di sisi barat kapal, tak peduli secantik apapun fenomena alam itu.

Hyukjae menggumam sambil memaksakan sebuah senyum, lalu membiarkan temannya pergi menghampiri sang suami.

Tinggalah Hyukjae sendirian di meja tersebut karena teman-teman yang duduk satu meja dengannya sudah menyebar ke seluruh penjuru kapal pesiar untuk menikmati pesta.

Hyukjae mengambil gelas champagne lalu meminum isinya dengan anggun. Ketika Hyukjae tanpa sengaja menoleh ke arah meja Donghae, dirinya menemukan kakak iparnya yang tampan itu sedang berbicara dengan seorang wanita cantik dan sexy, terlihat nyaman-nyaman saja ketika wanita tersebut tertawa sambil bergelayut di bisepnya.

Tenang dan sabar.

Dua kata itu yang sedang dibisikan Hyukjae kepada dirinya sendiri, untuk menenangkan hatinya yang tiba-tiba terasa panas seperti terbakar api saat melihat interaksi tidak biasa sang ipar dengan orang asing.

Cemburu rupanya.

Entahlah, belum bisa dipastikan apakah perasaan tak nyaman dalam hatinya itu benar-benar karena ia cemburu kepada wanita itu, atau hanya sekedar marah karena Donghae berani berlaku seperti itu kepada wanita lain selain kakaknya.

Tak lama setelah itu, Jeno datang bersama keponakan Jongwoon, namanya Mark. Keduanya sama-sama terlihat menggemaskan memakai setelan khusus anak-anak lengkap dengan dasi kupu-kupunya.

Ajaibnya, dua malaikat kecil tersebut berhasil membuat Hyukjae tersenyum lebar dan menendang jauh-jauh kekesalannya pada Donghae. "Baiklah para pangeran yang tampan, katakan apa mau kalian."

Dua bocah itu tersenyum sambil meraih tangan Hyukjae. "Kami ingin menunjukan sesuatu pada _Tamchunie_ ~"

Hyukjae pun menurut saat kedua bocah itu menariknya keluar dari ruang utama.

Di sisi yang lain, saat Donghae melihat anak dan iparnya keluar dari ruangan, lelaki tampan itu langsung mengabaikan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Matanya yang tajam mengawasi pergerakan mereka yang berakhir di dekat pagar pembatas.

"Permisi," kata Donghae kepada semua orang yang ada di mejanya, merasa perlu pergi untuk sesuatu.

Tanpa menunggu tanggapan, Donghae beranjak dari sana, melangkah keluar dari ruangan untuk menyusul Hyukjae dan Jeno.

Ia berhenti tepat di samping Jeno yang sedang menunjuk beberapa ekor lumba-lumba melompat dari dalam air.

"Jeno mau lumba-lumba yang itu, _Tamchunie_. Jeno boleh membawanya pulang kan?"

"Mark juga mau satu."

Apa bocah-bocah ini mengira lautan adalah tempat pemancingan umum yang ikannya bisa diambil dengan mudah?

"Tidak boleh," kata Donghae sebelum Hyukjae menjawab pertanyaan anaknya.

Mendengar suara sang ayah, Jeno langsung mengalihkan perhatian dari lumba-lumba kepada Donghae. "Kenapa tidak boleh, _abeoji_? Kita bisa meletakannya di kolam ikan di samping rumah kan?"

Donghae tertawa lalu mensejajarkan dirinya dengan dua bocah polos itu. "Keluarga mereka akan sedih jika kita membawa salah satu dari mereka pulang ke rumah."

Apa kalian tahu berapa ukuran kolam yang dimaksudkan Jeno? Hanya sekitar lima meter persegi dan dalamnya hanya selutut. Anak lumba-lumba pun tidak akan betah berada di sana.

"Tapi lumba-lumbanya akan dapat keluarga baru. Jeno, _Tamchunie_ , _abeoji_ , dan _eomoni_ akan jadi keluarga lumba-lumba kan? Jeno janji tidak akan nakal."

Donghae menggeleng keras kepala. "Pokoknya tidak boleh."

" _Abeoji_ tidak asik," kata Jeno sambil cemberut.

Rasakan itu, Lee Donghae! Bagaimana perasaanmu saat dikatai tidak asik oleh anak sendiri?

Jika dirinya sedang rumah, Donghae pasti akan menggelitiki Jeno tanpa ampun sebagai hukuman.

"Benar kan, _Tamchunie_? _Abeoji_ tidak asik kan?"

"Benar."

Hyukjae juga?

Oh, baiklah. Pengecualian untuk sang ipar. Donghae tidak akan menetapkan hukuman apapun karena konsep hukuman yang muncul dalam kepalanya hanya merujuk kepada tempat tidur.

Setelah itu, Jeno tidak lagi peduli kepada Donghae. Bocah itu dan Mark sedang sibuk menghitung berapa banyak lumba-lumba yang melompat dari dalam air.

"Apa kau menikmati pestanya, Hyukjae?"

"Aku menikmatinya."

Donghae bisa membaca kebohongan Hyukjae, karena ia tahu Hyukjae sama sekali tidak senang berada di sini.

"Sejujurnya, aku masih penasaran dengan jawaban dari pertanyaanku waktu itu."

Oh Hyukjae, tidakkah semua sudah jelas? Donghae meninggalkanmu saat itu, bukankah itu berarti Sungminlah yang memiliki hati Donghae?

"Apakah tepat membicarakan hal itu sekarang, Hyukjae?"

"Apakah membutuhkan rekomendasi hari baik dari seorang cenayang hanya untuk memberiku jawaban?"

Donghae tersenyum tipis tapi penuh arti. "Tiga hari dari sekarang, aku berjanji akan memberitahu jawabanku."

Hyukjae tidak peduli, mungkin saat itu, dirinya sudah tidak lagi tertarik dengan pokok bahasan ini.

Lalu Hyukjae memejamkan mata, membiarkan angin laut sore berpadu dengan kelembutan matahari senja menyapa kulit wajahnya yang cantik dan seratus persen mengabaikan sang ipar yang mulai tenggelam dalam telaga pesonanya.

 **o0o**

Tiga hari itu akhirnya datang, dan Hyukjae sudah benar-benar melupakan tentang pertanyaannya kepada Donghae. Pekerjaannya yang bertumpuk-tumpuk membuat Hyukjae tidak mungkin memberikan perhatian lebih pada hal lain kecuali keponakan tersayangnya, Jeno.

Setelah kembali dari acara lari paginya, Hyukjae berjalan memutar lewat samping rumah karena pintu utama terkunci dari dalam.

Di sana, Hyukjae menemukan beberapa orang sedang memasukan puluhan buket bunga dan lusinan keranjang berisi bunga mawar dengan berbagai macam warna dan jenis ke dalam ruang pagi.

Hyukjae berpikir keras tentang hari perayaan yang mungkin akan diadakan di rumah, tapi Hyukjae tak berhasil menemukan satupun hari yang tepat. Hari ini bukan hari raya, bukan hari peringatan kematian seseorang, bahkan bukan ulang tahun salah satu orang yang tinggal seatap dengannya.

Setelah berada di dalam ruangan, Hyukjae segera berhadapan dengan kepala pelayan yang berdiri tegak seolah dikhususkan untuk menunggu Hyukjae. "Ini untuk anda," kata si kepala pelayan sambil menyerahkan satu buket bunga dan sebuah kartu ucapan.

Artinya, semua bunga mawar yang jumlahnya mencapai ribuan tangkai ini untuknya?

Tidak dipungkiri bahwa saat ini Hyukjae merasa senang dan tersanjung.

Hyukjae bukan penggemar bunga, tapi, hey, siapa yang tidak akan senang jika diberi perhatian seperti ini oleh seseorang?

Pertanyaannya hanya satu sekarang, siapa yang mengirimkan semua bunga ini? Ia tidak sedang dekat dengan seseorang, dan selain teman-teman satu timnya, tidak ada lagi yang tahu jika Hyukjae tinggal di alamat ini.

Hyukjae menerima buket tersebut lalu mengambil kartu ucapannya.

Senyuman langsung luntur dari wajah Hyukjae setelah membaca kartu ucapan dari si pengirim.

 **Kau pernah bertanya, milik siapakah hatiku ini? Biar aku berikan jawabannya hari ini. Hatiku hanya milikmu, Lee Hyukjae. —DH, L.**

"Tidak mungkin..."

Hyukjae hanya pernah memberikan pertanyaan seperti itu kepada satu orang, dan saat ini Hyukjae tidak akan ragu untuk menunjuknya sebagai pengirim ribuan bunga mawar ini.

"Wow!"

Hyukjae menoleh kepada Sungmin yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang pagi. Terlihat makin cantik saat matahari pagi mengguyurnya dengan kelembutan sinar keemasan.

Bagaimana mungkin ada seseorang yang bisa berpaling dari pesona wanita cantik seperti kakaknya ini?

Mata lelaki ini pasti sudah tidak berfungsi lagi dengan baik.

Oh, tapi mungkin jika Hyukjae sendiri yang ditempatkan dalam posisi Donghae, yang memiliki istri super sibuk dan super tidak peduli kepada keluarga terutama anak, Hyukjae juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Donghae, mencari tempat bersandar lain.

Tapi kenapa harus Hyukjae?

Tanpa disadari, Sungmin sudah mendekat dan merebut kartu ucapan dari tangan sang adik. Tulisan tangan dan inisial yang tercantum di sana terasa begitu tidak asing di mata Sungmin, tapi ia tidak sampai berpikir bahwa yang mengirimkan semua itu adalah suaminya sendiri, Donghae Lee. "Oh, sialan. Kenapa rasanya aku jadi iri denganmu Hyukjae?"

Jantung Hyukjae seperti berhenti berdetak.

"Siapa DH, L ini Hyukkie? Apakah calon adik iparku?"

"Jangan ikut campur _noona,_ ku mohon _,"_ pinta Hyukjae, meskipun ia tahu bahwa Sungmin mempunyai hak penuh untuk mencampuri semua kegilaan ini. "Tuan Park, tolong kembalikan semua bunga ini," kata Hyukjae sambil mengembalikan buket bunga tersebut kepada sang kepala pelayan.

Di kembalikan ke mana Hyukjae? Pengirimnya ada di rumah ini. Apa kau lupa?

"Ke tokonya," tambah Hyukjae karena menyadari raut bingung di wajah kepala pelayan itu.

"Apa kau gila? Kau sama saja dengan tidak menghargai usahanya, Hyukjae."

"Tapi aku tidak menyukainya, _noona_!"

Bohong besar!

Sungmin bisa melihat dari mata Hyukjae bahwa sang adik juga menyimpan hal yang sama dengan si pengirim ribuan bunga mawar ini, ingin menjadikan lelaki itu satu-satunya orang yang memiliki hatinya, hanya saja, sang adik tidak berani menjabarkan semua itu.

Sungmin tersenyum lalu memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Ia berjalan mendekati sebuah keranjang berisi mawar merah. Ia mengambil setangkai dan kembali lagi ke hadapan Hyukjae. "Kau tidak perlu takut untuk menerimanya, jika kau juga mencintainya," kata Sungmin sambil meraih tangan kanan Hyukjae dan meletakan mawar yang ia ambil di atas telapak tangan sang adik. "Baiklah, aku akan berangkat sekarang. Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir, cepat ambil lelaki ini sebelum orang lain yang mengambilnya."

Bolehkah? Bisakah Sungmin mengatakan semua itu lagi jika ia tahu siapa DH, L ini.

Hyukjae menatap setangkai mawar di tangannya. Bunga itu ibarat Donghae, untuk memilikinya Hyukjae tidak perlu repot mengambilnya, karena Sungmin telah meletakannya di atas telapak tangan Hyukjae. Ia hanya perlu menutup telapak tangan dan bunga itupun sudah menjadi miliknya.

Ketika Hyukjae menoleh lagi kepada tuan Park, Donghae sudah ada di sana, di ambang pintu kaca yang terbuka, entah sejak kapan.

Dan mata Hyukjae tidak bisa meninggalkan mata Donghae. "Tolong buang semua ini, tuan Park. Dan sampaikan ucapan terima kasih sekaligus permintaan maafku kepada pengirimnya," kata Hyukjae sambil meletakan setangkai mawarnya di meja, meletakan seluruh harapannya, dan meletakan Donghae. "Aku tidak bisa menerima semua ini." Perasaan Donghae, bahkan Hyukjae tidak bisa menerima perasaannya sendiri.

Rasanya sesak dan menyiksa. Belum pernah Hyukjae menolak seseorang tapi berujung dengan ketidak nyamanannya sendiri seperti ini.

Benarkah karena dia benar-benar mendamba Donghae?

Sang ipar tidak menunjukan reaksi apapun. Raut wajahnya tidak berubah sama sekali mendengar perkataan Hyukjae. Baguslah, dengan begitu, Hyukjae tidak perlu merasa tidak enak atau menyesal lantaran melihat wajah kecewa Donghae.

 **T.B.C**

Yg pertama, minal aidin walfaidzin buat semua teman2 d sini, mohon maaf jika selama ini saya punya banyak salah sama kalian, dalam bentuk apapun, tolong di maafkan ya terutama masalah update yg sering ngaret. Aku gak mau ngasih banyak alasan soalnya aku ngerti kalian pasti udah capek baca chap ini. :D Yang ke dua, masalah NC, ah iyah itu gk jd diterisin, dan aku harap gk ada yg kecewa. Oke, buat chap ini awal dari puncak masalah yang artinya ff ini tidak akan berumur sepanjang Broke this Pain. Hehehe. Gk tau harus seneng apa sedih yang jelas temen2 gk boleh sedih. :D Oke? As always, Makasih buat semuanya yang udah ngeluangin waktu buat baca ff ini, yg udah ngasih perhatian lebih sama ff ini—review, fav, follow, dan yang ngasih dukungan penuh ke saya buat nerusin ff ini. Love you all! *kiss n hug* see you next chap

 **Pojok review XD**

 **Elf forever  
** karena tawarannya Siwon, aku jadi gk mau. Mungkin klo di kasih Dongek aku langsung mau. Hehehee. Tapi yah aku juga tau konsekuensi apa yang harus aku terima dari Hyuk. XD Tenang aja say, aku gk bakal ngilang sebelum ff ini selesai kok. :D dan aku tidak ada rencana bikin HaeMin cerai. Oops! Pokoknya duduk manis dan enjoy the show aja ya. Nanti klo jd anak manis aku kasih dedek Jisung yang imut dan manis dan lucu :3 Oke? Dan NCnya ya… hem, anggap aja itu gaya baru aku, gantung-gantung nyebelin. XD

 **Kyukyu0203  
** D chapter ini masih kurang kah momen HaeHyuk Jenonya? Klo masih kurang tenang aja, di chapter depan masih ada. :D Aku gk bisa ngasih full HaeHyuk Jeno soalnya harus bagi-bagi sama scene lain yang penting(?). :D Aku gk hiatus lama kok, ini udah balik kan? ;)

 **Eka94  
** Emang dibikin cepet karena aku gk ada rencana bikin ff ini sepanjang Broke this pain. :D Hyuk di sini emang aku buat gitu sih, gampang tergoda. Hehehe. Minal aidin juga ya, mohon maaf klo selama ini aku punya banyak salah.

 **Slaphyuk  
** Oh, jangan terjun, please. Nanti readerku ilang satu. Hehehee. Peace. Dan tenang aja, ff ini bakal terus aku lanjutin kok sampe selesai. :D Dan aku minta maaf banget masalah Ncnya karena enggak dilanjutin. Mungkin nanti lah klo ada kesempatan lagi HaeHyuk bisa NCan secara full. :D Sampai jumpa di chap depan lagi :*

 **Guest  
** Iya, harus di gantung karena kemaren masuk bulan puasa. Tapi sebenernya emang niat bikin yang model gt. XD


	6. Chapter 6

**ONE OF THOUSANDS ROSES**

 **Warning! BL/SLASH!** also general warning applied **.**

 **Cast Pairing:** Lee Hyukjae **(HaeHyuk)** Lee Donghae **(HaeMin) GS!** Lee Sungmin **(** Yes, this is Lee Brothers's area **)**

 **Genre Rating:** Full of **Family (** semi **incest), Romance (M** ature content **),** lil bit **Hurt, and** much **Drama.**

 **Disclaimer: Story belong to me. They (** casts **) belong to GOD, themselfs. And HaeHyuk belong to each other.**

 **HAPPY READING**

Saat melihat miniatur mobil, hal yang muncul pertama kali dalam pikiran Hyukjae adalah Donghae. Ia jadi teringat saat sang ipar pertama kali menunjukkan tempat perakitan sederhananya di belakang rumah, mengajaknya berkeliling kota, mengajarinya bermain golf, dan segala sesuatu yang membuatnya berakhir dengan mengenang ribuan mawar yang ia perintahkan untuk di buang begitu saja tanpa kompromi.

Bagaimana nasib bunga-bunga tak berdosa itu saat ini? Apakah berakhir di tempat sampah dengan kejamnya?

Hyukjae tidak seharusnya peduli.

Kemudian, sebuah pertanyaan muncul dalam benak Hyukjae; Benarkah dirinya mencintai Donghae?

Begini, saat Donghae melihatnya tepat di mata, Hyukjae merasa seperti tersihir. Matanya yang indah tidak bisa beralih kepada hal lain dan pikirannya sering kali melayang ke mana-mana. Hyukjae mendamba sentuhan lelaki tampan itu, bahkan pernah berangan-angan akan menyerahkan seluruh hatinya pada Donghae jika suatu saat akal sehatnya benar-benar telah habis terkikis pesona sang ipar.

Hyukjae jelas terpikat kepada Donghae, tapi perasaan Hyukjae pada sang ipar belum sampai pada titik di mana ia benar-benar membutuhkan lelaki tampan itu seperti dirinya membutuhkan udara dan air. Hyukjae belum merasakan yang namanya tergila-gila pada Donghae sampai rasanya tidak sanggup hidup jika lelaki tampan itu tidak ada di sisinya.

Jadi, Hyukjae menyimpulkan bahwa dirinya tidak benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada Donghae. Apa yang ada dalam hatinya saat ini untuk sang ipar hanyalah ketertarikan sesaat.

Ketertarikan biasa yang tidak menutup kemungkinan suatu hari nanti bisa tumbuh menjadi sesuatu yang lebih dalam dan serius.

Dan sebelum malapetaka besar itu terjadi, Hyukjae harus melakukan sesuatu. "Tapi apa?" gumam Hyukjae tanpa sadar.

Dan, oh! Ngomong-ngomong soal perasaan, Hyukjae jadi penasaran; Apakah selama ini yang membuat hubungan Donghae dan Sungmin jadi tidak baik adalah dirinya? Karena ia tinggal bersama mereka dan tanpa sadar telah duduk manis di antara dua orang itu?

Hyukjae menggeleng dengan wajah tidak terima. Kedekatannya dengan Donghae baru terjalin beberapa minggu terakhir, jadi tidak mungkin situasi rumah tangga mereka yang berantakan itu bersumber dirinya.

Hyukjae kemudian meletakan mobil mainan tersebut di atas meja yang berisi miniatur pabrik yang belum jadi, tak mau lagi memeganginya seolah benda tersebut benar-benar Lee Donghae yang hidup dan mempunyai jiwa.

"Sejak kapan lahan parkirnya berpindah di atas lokasi produksi?"

Hyukjae mendongak untuk melihat Doojoon yang sedang bersidekap dengan wajah jengah di seberang meja, lalu kembali menunduk untuk melihat mobil yang tadi ia letakan di atas atap bangunan. "Oh, _Mianhae_ _sunbae-nim_ ," kata Hyukjae sambil tersenyum kikuk, lalu memindahkan mainan tersebut ke lahan parkir yang sebenarnya, di dekat tepi meja yang sudah dihiasi dengan pepohonan dan tiang lampu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Hyukjae? Kau sering melamun dan melantur akhir-akhir ini."

Hyukjae sangat tergoda untuk bercerita, tapi belum apa-apa sisi lain dari dirinya sudah merasa malu bukan main pada Doojoon, berbeda sekali saat dirinya berhadapan dengan Ryeowook, tapi saat ini Hyukjae tidak mungkin memaksa Ryeowook untuk mendengarkan seluruh permasalahan yang ia hadapi karena sang sahabat masih berbulan madu, di mana tempatnya tidak ada yang tahu.

"Mungkin karena aku melewatkan sarapan."

Bukan sepenuhnya bualan.

Tadi pagi Hyukjae hadir di meja makan—hanya ia dan Jeno saja, tapi ia tidak memakan sesuap pun nasi. Hyukjae kehilangan selera makannya berkat aksi Donghae yang tidak tanggung-tanggung.

Iparnya mungkin sebaiknya dilarikan ke rumah sakit jiwa, secepatnya kalau bisa! Begitu isi pikiran Hyukjae sepanjang waktu.

Coba pikirkan lagi. Mana ada orang waras yang menyatakan perasaan pada iparnya sendiri? di rumah yang ia tempati bersama sang istri pula. Dan poin paling sinting di sini adalah Sungmin ada di sana, mendukung supaya sang adik mau menerima hati sang suami.

Kepala Hyukjae rasanya mau pecah memikirkan semua hal itu.

"Jaga pola makanmu, Hyukjae. Jangan sampai kau jatuh sakit karena kita akan lebih sering berada di lapangan setelah ini.

"Aku mengerti."

Setelah itu tidak ada lagi yang berbicara, Doojoon sibuk membuat pos keamanan di samping pintu gerbang utama sedangkan Hyukjae mengambil beberapa pernak-pernik untuk dipasangkan pada lokasi asrama para pegawai.

Asrama para pegawai?

Sebuah gagasan tiba-tiha muncul dalam pikiran Hyukjae, seolah Tuhan sedang berbaik hati menunjukan jalan tercepat kepada Hyukjae untuk menyelesaikan semua masalah sialannya dengan Donghae.

" _Sunbae-nim_ , apakah kau punya informasi tentang beberapa apartemen yang disewakan di dekat-dekat sini?"

 **o0o**

Tidak seperti biasanya.

Sepulang sekolah, Jeno meminta pada Hyukjae untuk diantarkan ke rumah sakit tempat Sungmin bekerja karena ia mendapatkan tugas dari gurunya yakni membuat cerita pendek tentang pekerjaan salah satu orang tua mereka.

Hyukjae mencoba memberikan pengertian kepada Jeno bahwa ia bisa membantu keponakannya itu mengerjakan tugasnya nanti malam di rumah tanpa perlu datang langsung ke rumah sakit, tapi dasarnya Jeno yang sudah lama ingin melihat tempat kerja ibunya, bocah itu tetap bersikeras dan merengek dengan cara paling manis sekali sehingga Hyukjae tidak mampu lagi memberi alasan untuk menolak.

Mengantar Jeno ke rumah sakit adalah pilihan terbaik jika dibandingkan dengan Jeno yang tiba-tiba berubah pikiran dan merengek minta di antarkan ke kantor ayahnya.

Jangan bayangkan bagaimana jadinya Hyukjae jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi karena Hyukjae sendiri tidak mau membayangkannya. Hyukjae tidak mau bertemu Donghae, titik.

Saat pintu ganda lift terbuka, Jeno dan Hyukjae melangkah keluar dengan wajah senang, pasalnya mereka tidak perlu berputar-putar untuk menemukan Sungmin. Sang dokter kini berada tepat di depan mereka, sedang tersenyum sambil melambai pada seseorang yang jauh di samping kanannya, seorang anak kecil, jika dilihat dari gestur kepalanya yang sedikit menunduk.

Tak lama setelah itu, seorang anak perempuan dengan seragam sekolah dasar lengkap datang menghampiri Sungmin untuk menggandeng tangannya dengan erat.

"Sebelum pulang Jaemin ingin minum bubble tea, boleh ya, _eomma_?"

Dahi Hyukjae mengerut mendengar panggilan bocah itu untuk Sungmin, tapi Hyukjae tidak sampai berpikir bahwa gadis kecil itu adalah keponakannya yang lain karena dia sama sekali tidak memiliki kemiripan dengan Sungmin kecuali kemiripan jenis kelamin.

Di sisi lain, Jeno yang melihat kedekatan sang ibu dengan anak asing langsung melepaskan genggamannya dari jemari Hyukjae. Ia berlari dan tanpa peringatan mendorong anak perempuan itu menjauhi Sungmin sampai terjatuh di lantai. "Jangan dekat-dekat dengan _Eomoni_!" katanya dengan nada tinggi penuh peringatan yang membuat gadis kecil itu terkejut dan akhirnya menangis.

" _Eomma_ ~"

Sungmin memekik kaget, dan segera berlari menghampiri Jaemin. Ia bersimpuh dan memeluk gadis kecil itu sambil mengucapkan semua kata penenang yang lewat di kepalanya. Setelah tangisan Jaemin lebih terkendali barulah Sungmin beralih atensi pada putranya. "Apa yang kau lakukan Lee Jeno?! Seharusnya kau tidak bersikap sekasar itu kepada anak perempuan!"

" _Noona_!" Hyukjae menyela, sama sekali tidak terima dengan sikap kakaknya.

Mungkin Jeno memang bersalah karena telah mendorong seorang anak perempuan sampai terjatuh di lantai dan menangis. Tapi, Sungmin tidak perlu sampai meninggikan suara untuk anaknya kan? Sungmin seharusnya mengerti bahwa Jeno hanya tidak rela melihat ibunya memberikan kasih sayang kepada anak lain. Demi Tuhan! Jeno adalah darah dagingnya sendiri kan? Jeno yang lebih berhak atas semua kasih sayang Sungmin.

Sial bagi Hyukjae karena sang kakak tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali. Matanya yang dipenuhi amarah tidak melepaskan sosok kecil Jeno yang sedang gemetar ketakutan. "Sekarang minta maaf kepada Jaemin!"

Meskipun takut tapi Jeno memilih untuk menggeleng, merasa bahwa apa yang ia lakukan sudah benar.

"Lee Jono, kau benar-benar—"

"Hentikan!" Sebelum kakaknya melakukan sesuatu di luar batas, Hyukjae buru-buru menarik Jeno dan menyembunyikan keponakannya itu di belakang badan. "Dia putramu, _noona_. Astaga!"

Barulah perhatian Sungmin beralih kepada Hyukjae. Ia berdiri Sejajar dengan sang adik sambil memegangi Jaemin yang saat ini memeluknya dengan erat. "Lihat, beginilah jadinya karena selama ini kau terlalu memanjakan Jeno. Anak ini jadi tidak sopan dan seenaknya sendiri kepada orang lain."

"Siapa sebenarnya gadis kecil ini sampai-sampai kau membelanya seperti itu?"

"Dia adalah anak seorang teman."

"Oh ya? Dan teman macam apa yang membiarkan anaknya memanggil orang lain yang bukan ibunya dengan sebutan _eomma_?"

"Ibu Jaemin meninggal saat melahirkan."

Hyukjae jadi teringat dulu Sungmin pernah menceritakan padanya tentang sebuah kecelakaan yang menimpa pasangan suami istri. Hyukjae tahu tiap detail dari kejadian itu. Mulai kematian, kelahiran, sampai vonis yang dijatuhkan tim medis kepada lelaki yang baru menyandang status duda beranak satu itu, lelaki yang saat ini diyakini Hyukjae sebagai ayah dari Jaemin gadis kecil di depannya ini.

Hyukjae juga masih ingat wajah cantik Sungmin yang berseri-seri tiap kali menceritakan tentang bayi perempuan yang berhasil ia selamatkan. Kakaknya itu tidak berhenti memuji dan mengatakan ingin memiliki anak secantik bayi itu.

"Lalu? Apa setiap ibu yang meninggal saat melahirkan anaknya menjadi tanggung jawabmu? Tidak, _noona._ "

Kejadian tersebut memang memilukan, tapi bukan berarti Sungmin bisa merawat dan membesarkan Jaemin dengan seluruh kasih sayang yang ia miliki tapi mengabaikan anak kandungnya sendiri.

"Kau harus mengerti kondisi anak ini, Hyukjae—"

"Sudah cukup. Jangan mengatakan apapun lagi."

Apa yang harus Hyukjae mengerti dari situasi gila ini? Bahwa ia harus diam saja dan menerima semua yang dilakukan Sungmin terhadap keponakannya?

Keponakannya sudah bertahun-tahun mendamba perhatian dari Sungmin dalam rasa sabar, tapi yang ditunggu sama sekali tidak mengerti, dan malah memperhatikan bocah lain.

Hyukjae tidak akan mau diajak berkompromi dengan Sungmin atas masalah ini, tidak akan, selama Sungmin belum menyesali semua perbuatannya kepada Jeno. "Ayo pulang, Lee Jeno." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan, Hyukjae menggandeng Jeno untuk menjauhi tempat tersebut, tak peduli bahwa ia sempat menabrak Choi Siwon yang tanpa sengaja telah menyaksikan drama antara adik-kakak tersebut dari awal sampai akhir.

 **o0o**

Jangan tertipu dengan wajah tampannya yang tenang, karena nyatanya keadaan hati Donghae saat ini tidak lebih baik dari sebuah rumah yang berhasil diporak-porandakan oleh badai.

Meskipun sebelumnya Donghae sudah memperkirakan bahkan mempersiapkan diri untuk penolakan sang ipar, hatinya tetap saja hancur saat Hyukjae meletakkan setangkai mawar di atas meja lalu berkata tidak bisa tanpa basa-basi.

Matanya mengedar ke seluruh garasi lalu perasaannya mulai tidak enak karena mobil Hyukjae tidak ia temukan di sudut manapun. Saat ini sudah pukul tujuh malam dan Hyukjae belum pulang. Donghae jadi takut kejadian tadi pagi akan memunculkan dinding pembatas antara dirinya dan Hyukjae.

Donghae mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, menyingkirkan pikiran negatif dari kepalanya, lalu berdoa semoga keterlambatan iparnya kali ini adalah untuk urusan pekerjaan bukan salah satu upaya untuk mulai menghindarinya.

Donghae kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah dan berhenti di ruang santai. Di sana sepi, hanya ada seorang pelayan yang sedang menuruni tangga dengan wajah sedih dan berubah menjadi takut ketika menyadari kehadiran sang tuan rumah.

"Di mana Jeno?"

"Tuan muda ada di kamarnya," kata sang pelayan sambil membungkuk sopan.

Hal tersebut memunculkan kerutan di dahi Donghae. Biasanya pada jam seperti ini jika Hyukjae belum pulang, Jeno akan berlarian ke sana-sini dan membuat pusing beberapa pelayan sebagai upaya meloloskan diri dari kewajibannya belajar. Jika Jeno memilih berdiam diri di kamar, itu artinya sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi.

Donghae jadi teringat pada Siwon yang berkunjung ke kantornya pada pukul tiga sore tadi dan menceritakan tentang semua kejadian yang ia lihat di rumah sakit, pertengkaran Jeno, Jaemin, Hyukjae, dan Sungmin.

Setelah menghela napas, Donghae kemudian menaiki tangga dan mengarahkan kakinya langsung ke kamar Jeno. Pintunya tidak tertutup sehingga Donghae bisa melihat putranya yang tampan sedang duduk memeluk lututnya dengan wajah murung di samping lintasan kereta api yang cukup panjang dan rumit.

Donghae pikir penolakan Hyukjae tadi pagi adalah hal paling menyakitkan yang pernah ia rasakan, tapi nyatanya melihat anaknya bersedih seperti ini, terlebih yang membuatnya begitu adalah ibunya sendiri, hati Donghae rasanya bagai dicabik-cabik tanpa ampun, rasanya teramat sakit sampai rasanya ingin menangis darah.

Donghae berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengambil tempat di samping putranya. "Apa Jeno sendiri yang merakit lintasannya?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Jeno, bocah lucu itu hanya diam mengamati pergerakan kereta api mainannya.

"Bagaimana sekolah Jeno tadi? Menyenangkan?"

Masih belum ada tanggapan dari bocah itu, Jeno malah sibuk membuka dan menutup beberapa palang perlintasan di dekatnya.

"Jeno tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada _abeoji_?"

Jeno masih terdiam dan hal itu mengikis kesabaran Donghae.

"Jeno mendengar _abeoji_ kan?"

Cukup, cukup! Donghae sudah tidak tahan lagi. Sungmin harus segera di keluarkan dari pikiran Jeno supaya ia bisa melihat wajah ceria buah hatinya lagi. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Sungmin tetaplah wanita yang telah melahirkan Jeno, ibu kandung Jeno, hubungan mereka tidak akan pernah terputus sekalipun salah satu dari mereka sendiri yang merusaknya.

" _Abeoji_ sedang bertanya, kenapa Jeno tidak menjawab?!"

Bocah itu bergeser, menjauhi Donghae karena ketakutan.

Tidak, Donghae tidak menggunakan nada yang terlalu tinggi pada putranya, tapi karena perasaan Jeno sedang sensitif bocah itu jadi menyimpulkan bahwa ayahnya sedang marah-marah.

"Jeno, sayang kemarilah."

Mereka mengalihkan pandangan pada Hyukjae yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar, siap membuat perhitungan jika Donghae berniat meneruskan aksi protesnya pada Jeno.

Bocah itu berdiri dan segera berlari menghampiri Hyukjae, memeluk kakinya dengan erat sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di perut sang paman. "Kenapa semua orang memarahi Jeno, _Tamchunie_? Apa _Abeoji_ dan _Eomoni_ tidak menyayangi Jeno?"

Hyukjae merasa miris sekali melihat keponakannya seperti ini. Hyukjae memutuskan untuk menggendong Jeno dan membawa keponakannya itu pergi ke kamarnya sendiri, meninggalkan Donghae yang hanya bisa menghela napas putus asa dan mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Bukan begitu," kata Hyukjae sambil membuka pintu kamar. " _Abeoji_ tadi menanyakan sesuatu tapi Jeno mengabaikannya, jadi Sangat wajar jika _abeoji_ sedikit kesal karena Jeno telah melakukan perbuatan yang tidak terpuji."

Sang paman kemudian menarik kursi dan mendudukan keponakannya di sana. "Dan masalah _eomoni_." Hyukjae menggumam, memikirkan satu alasan yang masuk akal sebelum berjongkok di depan Jeno. "Jeno tadi mendorong seseorang anak perempuan sampai terjatuh di lantai dan menangis."

"Jeno sering didorong oleh Doyoung, tapi Jeno tidak pernah menangis. Doyoung juga tidak pernah menangis saat Jeno mendorongnya sampai jatuh. Anak perempuan itu saja yang cengeng. Dan, _Eomoni_ itu milik Jeno. Tidak ada yang boleh dekat-dekat dengan _Eomoni_ selain Jeno"

Hyukjae menggeleng dalam senyumannya. " _Eomoni_ memang milik Jeno, selamanya." Meskipun tidak pernah menyayanginya. Bisakah hal itu dibenarkan? "Tapi, sayang. Berbuat kasar kepada orang lain terutama anak perempuan Itu tidak benar. Anak laki-laki yang baik tidak akan pernah menyakiti anak perempuan, dalam bentuk apapun."

Bocah itu cemberut lalu menunduk. "Jadi, apa _eomoni_ membenci Jeno karena Jeno jahat pada anak perempuan itu?"

" _Eomoni_ tidak membenci Jeno." Entahlah. Hyukjae benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Sungmin yang sebenarnya untuk Jeno. Cara Sungmin memperlakukan Jeno benar-benar jauh berbeda dengan caranya memperlakukan Jaemin.

Astaga, situasi sialan macam apa lagi ini?

" _Eomoni_ hanya tidak suka melihat Jeno berkelakuan kasar kepada orang lain seperti tadi, itu saja."

"Jadi, apa Jeno harus minta maaf pada _Eomoni_ dan anak perempuan itu?"

Hyukjae mengangguk sambil menelan rasa pahit dalam senyumannya. Ingin sekali berkata tidak, tapi dirinya tidak boleh menumbuhkan sedikitpun bibit kebencian di hati Jeno untuk ibunya sendiri.

"Baiklah, Jeno akan melakukannya saat _eomoni_ pulang nanti," kata Jeno, terlihat masih tidak bisa terima tapi tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantah semua kata-kata lembut dan penuh pengertian dari sang paman.

"Nah, ini baru keponakan kesayangan _Samchun_."

" _Tamchunie_ tidak membenci Jeno karena telah mendorong anak perempuan tadi kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Tapi Jeno harus berjanji pada _Samchun_ untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi, mengerti?"

Jeno mengangguk dalam ketidak berdayaan yang manis sekali. Hyukjae jadi tidak tahan untuk menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Jeno, menekannya sambil berkata. "Sekarang jangan cemberut lagi dan katakan apa yang Jeno mau pada _Samchun_."

"Jeno lapal, _Tamchunie_ ~"

Lalu, Hyukjae tertawa karena mendengar perut Jeno berbunyi seperti marching band yang bermain tanpa aturan. "Baiklah, ayo turun ke bawah dan lihat apa yang dimasak bibi Jung."

Jeno turun dari kursi sambil berpegangan pada tangan pamannya lalu keluar dari kamar tanpa keributan.

Di koridor mereka berhadapan lagi dengan Donghae. Saat ini lelaki itu sedang berdiri sambil memegang tongkat kecil yang diberi sapu tangan putih di ujungnya. "Mari kita berdamai, Jeno." kata Donghae sambil menggoyangkan tongkatnya.

Hyukjae sampai harus memalingkan wajah sambil sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya karena perilaku kekanakan Donghae. Kakak iparnya itu tidak habis terbentur sesuatu kan?

Jeno melangkah dan mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya di hadapan Donghae. " _Abeoji_ janji tidak akan memarahi Jeno lagi kan?"

"Untuk apa _abeoji_ marah jika Jeno tidak melakukan kesalahan? Lagi pula, _Abeoji_ tidak marah tadi." Lalu Donghae berjongkok sambil berpegangan pada tongkat di tangannya dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada Jeno.

Akhirnya, sang anak tersenyum dan berlari ke dalam pelukan Donghae. "Jeno sayang _abeoji_."

"Benarkah?"

"Eung!"

Hati Hyukjae menjadi hangat melihat interaksi ayah dan anak itu. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri sambil tersenyum dan meyakinkan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa suatu saat ia juga akan memiliki keluarga yang hangat seperti ini, memiliki suami yang baik seperti Donghae.

"Baiklah, sekarang ayo kita turun. Bibi Jung bilang makan malamnya sudah siap," kata Donghae sambil mengusak rambut Jeno, lalu berganti pada iparnya. "Mari, Hyukjae."

Ingin sekali menolak, tapi Hyukjae tidak mampu berkata tidak saat melihat senyum lebar keponakannya. Hyukjae tidak ingin wajah bahagia keponakannya itu berubah menjadi murung lagi hanya karena ia mengatakan tidak mau. Egonya untuk tidak ingin berada dekat-dekat dengan Donghae bukanlah sebuah prioritas untuk saat ini.

 **o0o**

Pukul dua dini hari.

Sungmin tidak pulang, tapi Sungmin juga tidak sedang berada di rumah sakit untuk berjaga ataupun menangani keadaan darurat, Donghae sudah memastikannya, dan ia juga tahu di mana tepatnya istrinya saat ini berada.

Sambil meneguk anggur di mini bar dekat ruang tamu, Donghae menghubungi nomor ponsel Sungmin, tidak peduli jika saat ini istrinya sedang tidur nyenyak di sana.

Tiga kali mencoba barulah Sungmin menjawab panggilannya.

 **"Ada apa Donghae?"** Suaranya serak, khas orang bangun tidur.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

Donghae tidak sedang membutuhkan Sungmin untuk menemaninya menghabiskan malam ataupun sekedar menemaninya minum, tapi Donghae membutuhkan Sungmin segera ada di hadapannya untuk menyelesaikan semua permasalahan mereka.

 **"Tidak untuk malam ini. Tiap kali aku turun dari ranjang, Jaemin terbangun, memintaku untuk tidak pergi sambil menangis. Maafkan aku..."**

"Aku tidak bisa lagi mentoleransi keadaan ini, Lee Sungmin."

 **"Donghae, ku mohon. Kita sudah sering membahas hal ini kan?"**

"Pilihlah, Sungmin."

 **"Donghae, kau tahu sendiri kan—"** Ada kecemasan terselip dalam kalimatnya. Sungmin tahu dengan jelas apa yang dimaksud Donghae. **"—ayahnya masih dalam perawatan."**

"Lelaki itu sudah bisa melihat dengan jelas." Bahkan sudah sejak lama sekali. Sekitar lima tahun karena Sungmin berhasil menemukan pendonor yang cocok. "Dia pun memiliki selusin pelayan yang bisa merawat seorang gadis kecil. Apa lagi yang kau cemaskan?"

 **"Ku mohon, Donghae—"**

"Pilihlah sekarang juga, Lee Sungmin. Putraku atau putri orang lain."

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Mungkin di seberang sana Sungmin sedang berpikir keras sambil menggigit bibir, atau malah mengumpati Donghae dalam hati? Entahlah. Yang jelas, dalam situasi seperti ini Sungmin tidak boleh salah memilih jika ia masih ingin memiliki segalnya.

 **"Baiklah, baik. Aku pilih Jeno."**

"Jika demikian maka kau sebaiknya tahu apa yang harus dilakukan."

 **"Tapi aku tidak bisa pulang saat ini juga. Ku mohon mengertilah. Biarkan aku di sini setidaknya sampai ayah Jaemin kembali dari luar negeri."**

Tangan Donghae meremas kuat botol anggur di sampingnya sampai hancur dan menimbulkan suara ribut yang sudah pasti terdengar oleh Sungmin.

 **"Apa yang terjadi di sana, Donghae?"**

Tapi Donghae hanya diam, mengatur napasnya yang memburu sekaligus menahan semua umpatan yang telah terkumpul di ujung lidahnya.

 **"Lee Donghae, jangan membuatku takut."**

"Silahkan lakukan apapun yang kau mau, Lee Sungmin. Aku tidak akan peduli lagi."

Karena, semuanya sudah berakhir?

Lalu Donghae memutus sambungan telepon mereka, tanpa salam, dan meminum sisa anggur dalam gelasnya tanpa peduli pada tangan kirinya yang perih dan berdarah, juga tidak peduli pada Hyukjae yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dalam kegelapan.

Harusnya Hyukjae tidak peduli, sama sekali tidak boleh peduli. Tapi kakinya lagi-lagi seperti penghianat keji yang tidak tahu diri, melangkah dengan ringannya mendekati sang ipar.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Hyukjae duduk di samping Donghae, meraih tangan iparnya yang terluka, lalu membersihkannya dari darah dan anggur dengan sapu tangan milik Donghae yang kebetulan diletakkan di meja.

Donghae jelas terkejut dengan kehadiran Hyukjae terlebih saat tangan halus sang ipar dengan lembut menggengam tangannya yang terluka, tapi Donghae hanya menoleh dan membiarkan Hyukjae melakukan apapun yang ia mau pada tangannya. "Maaf jika aku membangunkanmu."

Hyukjae tidak terbangun karena Donghae. Hyukjae terbangun karena haus tapi air di kamarnya habis jadi ia memutuskan turun, ke dapur untuk mengambil air. Saat hendak kembali ke atas ia mendengar suara dentingan barang pecah belah, ia jadi penasaran dan keingintahuannya itu berakhir dengan menguping pembicaraan Donghae dengan kakaknya di telepon. "Tolong maafkanlah kakakku."

Tangan Donghae yang tidak terluka meraih dagu Hyukjae lalu mengangkatnya, mempertemukan mata mereka yang mempunyai sorot berbeda. "Apa kau tahu berapa kali dia melakukan ini kepada kami?"

Tidak terhitung jumlahnya Hyukjae. Bahkan semua jarimu tidak cukup untuk menghitungnya.

Hyukjae diam, memperhatikan mata Donghae yang sayu. Di sana Hyukjae bisa melihat semuanya. Melihat betapa hancurnya Hati lelaki tampan ini karena kelakuan kakaknya. "Tapi kalian harus bertahan demi Jeno."

Donghae tersenyum sinis lalu menyingkirkan tangan Hyukjae darinya. Ia jelas tidak setuju dengan Hyukjae karena yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah segera terbebas dari semua kekacauan di sekitarnya, terbebas dari Sungmin. "Kembalilah ke kamarmu dan lanjutkan tidurmu, Hyukjae. Selamat malam."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Donghae masuk ke dalam ruang pagi dan keluar dari rumah melewati pintu kaca. Meninggalkan Hyukjae sendirian yang sedang bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apakah Hati yang telah hancur lebur itu yang dimaksud Donghae telah menjadi miliknya?

Entah kenapa Hyukjae tiba-tiba jadi kesal.

 **o0o**

" _Eomoni_ pulang!" teriak Jeno saat melihat mobil ibunya di depan rumah. Setelah Hyukjae melepas sabuk pengamannya, bocah itu segera membuka pintu dan melompat turun dari mobil.

Hyukjae coba memperingatkan keponakannya dengan kata-kata seperti ini, "Hati-hati Jeno!" dan, "Jangan berlari!" tapi sia-sia saja karena bocah itu tidak peduli. Akhirnya Hyukjae hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum dan mengikuti langkah Jeno sampai mereka berakhir di ruang santai, tempat di mana Sungmin sedang duduk bersidekap di sofa. Wajah cantiknya yang sudah tampak kesal jadi makin keruh saat melihat sang adik datang.

Sangat menyeramkan.

Jeno sampai tidak berani menyapa terlebih mendekat. Bocah itu memilih bersembunyi di belakang pamannya.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Hyukjae?"

Apa?

Hyukjae hanya menjemput Jeno dari sekolah dan mengantarnya pulang, seperti biasanya. Apa ada yang salah dari itu?

Oh! Mungkinkah sang kakak sudah tahu tentang dirinya dan Donghae?

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini padaku?"

Hyukjae menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah selagi keringat dingin bermunculan di pelipisnya. Apakah sekarang waktunya untuk mengakui segalanya kepada sang kakak?

Hyukjae menunduk. "Jeno sayang, pergilah ke kamar dan ganti bajumu dulu." Perbincangan ini tidak pantas didengarkan oleh keponakannya yang masih lugu itu.

Dan beruntung sekali karena bocah itu menurut tanpa sedikitpun protes.

Setelah memastikan keponakannya sampai di puncak anak tangga dan masuk ke dalam koridor, Hyukjae memusatkan perhatiannya kembali pada Sungmin. "Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya, _noona_ ," kata Hyukjae sambil meremas tanyannya sendiri, gugup itu sudah pasti.

"Tentu!" Sungmin berjalan mendekat dengan cepat kepada sang adik. "Kau harus memberi penjelasan secara lengkap tentang kenapa Doojoon hendak menyewa sebuah apartemen tapi menggunakan namamu."

Oh? Bukan masalah Donghae?

Hyukjae merasa lega sekali. Jujur, Hyukjae tidak ingin mengakui segalanya kepada Sungmin. Yang Ia inginkan adalah tidak lagi mengungkit dosa yang pernah ia lakukan dengan Donghae dan segera pergi, melupakan segalanya dan tidak lagi kembali dalam kehidupan Donghae.

"Kenapa kau ingin pergi dari sini, Hyukjae? Apa kau masih tersinggung dengan perkataanku waktu itu yang memintamu untuk segera menikah?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak mungkin tinggal selamanya di sini, _noona_." Terlebih setelah semua yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Donghae. Entah berapa lama lagi ia bisa bertahan tinggal di bawah atap yang sama dengan Donghae. "Cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan pergi juga dari sini."

Sungmin makin merapat, mengunci kedua lengan dan mata sang adik. "Apa di sini ada yang mengganggumu? Apa seseorang mencoba mengusirmu dari sini?"

"Tentu tidak ada—"

"Maka, Kau bisa tinggal selama yang kau mau di sini, Hyukjae. Bahkan setelah menikah." Sungmin sudah tidak waras. "Tidak perlu mencemaskan apapun. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membiarkanmu tinggal sendirian di luar sana. Tolong mengertilah."

"Aku bukan bayi lagi, _noona_. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Aku berjanji akan hidup dengan baik meskipun sendiri."

"Aku bilang TIDAK, HYUKJAE!"

Dengan lembut Hyukjae menurunkan tangan sang kakak dan menggenggam jemarinya yang lentik sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan bentakannya. "Jangan menghalangiku, _noona_. Ku mohon." Atau kau akan menyesali segalanya.

"Cukup," kata Sungmin. Serangkaian kata-kata terhenti di tenggorokannya karena ponselnya berdering. Sang dokter tentu saja lebih memilih menjawab panggilannya dari pada meneruskan ceramah pada sang adik.

"Aku akan segera kembali." Hanya itu yang dikatakan Sungmin sebelum memutus sambungan dan mengembalikan atensinya pada Hyukjae. "Kau tidak akan pergi dari sini, apapun yang terjadi, dan jangan coba membantahku karena hasilnya tidak akan baik."

Sungmin berbalik untuk mengambil tasnya di sofa, bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

" _Noona_ tidak ingin menemui Jeno sebelum pergi? Apa kau tidak merasa perlu untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya?" seperti meminta maaf, mengingat Sungmin begitu keterlaluan saat memarahi Jeno kemarin.

"Tidak."

Ah, jadi Sungmin mampir ke rumah hanya untuk menceramahinya masalah apartemen?

"Jika sikapmu seperti ini terus, kau bisa kehilangan segalanya, _noona_." seperti: Donghae dan Jeno, bahkan mungkin Jaemin.

Tapi Sungmin tidak peduli dengan perkataan Hyukjae, ia berjalan keluar rumah tanpa menoleh lagi kepada sang adik.

 **o0o**

"Bagaimana bisa dia mengabaikan anak setampan ini?" kata Hyukjae sambil membelai rambut hitam keponakannya yang sedang tertidur lelap.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam tapi Hyukjae sama sekali belum mengantuk. Pikirannya terganggu dengan beberapa pertanyaan seperti; Bagaimana jika nanti saat ia sudah pindah tempat tinggal ternyata hubungan di antara Sungmin dan Donghae tidak juga membaik? Bagaimana jika semakin memburuk? Lantas bagaimana nasib keponakan tersayangnya ini?

Tiba-tiba Hyukjae merasa berat sekali untuk pindah, ia tidak sanggup meninggalkan Jeno dalam ketidak-jelasan hubungan kedua orang tuanya. Haruskah Hyukjae mengurungkan niatnya saja?

Kemudian ponsel Hyukjae bergetar tanpa henti karena Chansung menelepon. perlahan ia pun keluar dari kamar Jeno untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut. Temannya itu rupanya mengajak Hyukjae bertemu di suatu tempat untuk minum dan berbagi keluh kesah selagi ia memiliki waktu senggang.

Hyukjae tentu saja tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan itu. Hyukjae butuh hiburan dan beberapa gelas wiski mungkin cocok untuk membuang penatnya, tidak peduli jika terakhir kali Hyukjae meminum itu dirinya malah berakhir seranjang dengan Donghae.

Itu tidak akan terjadi lagi hari ini. Hyukjae akan berhati-hati malam ini, mulai dari memilih tempat yang benar-benar tidak ada kaitannya dengan sang ipar sampai mewaspadai semua orang asing berwajah tampan tapi menyimpan maksud tertentu macam Seunghyun.

Setelah mengganti pakaian tidurnya dengan kaus lengan panjang warna krimson dan ripped jeans, Hyukjae bergegas turun menuju garasi dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil.

Ketika Hyukjae memutar kunci, mobilnya tidak mau menyala. Ia mencoba berulang kali namun mobilnya tetap saja diam, tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit-pun. Akhirnya Hyukjae turun dan memutuskan untuk membuka kap mesin. Ia diam dengan alis menaut untuk mengamati rakitan logam sedemikian rupa pusat dari energi mobilnya.

Sejauh pengamatan Hyukjae, tidak ada yang ganjil pada sistem kelistrikan mobilnya, jadi masalahnya pasti lebih rumit dari pada yang dibayangkan. Hyukjae tidak akan pusing memikirkannya lagi karena itu jelas di luar kemampuannya. Biarkan orang-orang di tempat reparasi saja yang membetulkan mobilnya besok.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Hyukjae terlonjak kaget lalu menoleh ke belakang dan langsung menahan napas karena matanya melihat Donghae yang baru saja meluncur keluar dari kolong mobil sambil memegang kunci inggris di tangan kanannya. Lelaki tampan itu **hanya** memakai celana formal lengkap dengan ikat pinggang dan sepatu kulit warna hitam, badan polosnya cukup kotor dan lusuh karena ternoda oleh oli dan debu.

Sekalipun demikian, aura dari ketampanan Donghae tidak mati, lelaki tampan itu tetap bisa menggoyahkan iman Hyukjae lagi dan lagi, bahkan tanpa sadar membuat iparnya yang manis itu mengulum bibir bawahnya sendiri.

"Apa ada masalah, Hyukjae?"

Tentu saja ada! Astaga! Sebenarnya di mana atasan lelaki ini?

"A-ah!" Hyukjae tergagap. "Bukan masalah besar," katanya sambil membalikan badan. Tiba-tiba merasa perlu untuk segera pergi dari tempat tersebut, sebelum setengah dari akal sehatnya kembali melayang dan Hyukjae berakhir dengan melompat ke dalam pelukan Donghae.

Tapi tidak bisa!

Jangankan pergi, bergeser sedikit saja Hyukjae rasanya tidak bisa karena iparnya yang tampan itu sudah ada di samping Hyukjae, mengikat Hyukjae dengan aromanya yang maskulin sambil menahan kap mobil yang hendak di tutup oleh Hyukjae.

"Biar ku periksa."

Ah benar juga. Masalah seperti ini pastilah seperti persoalan matematika paling sederhana bagi Donghae. Sekali lihat pasti langsung bisa diselesaikan.

Setelah beberapa saat mengamati, Donghae akhirnya menunjuk sebuah komponen mobil dengan kunci inggris di tangannya. "Businya aus, ditambah ada beberapa komponen yang harus dibersihkan dari karat, dan juga ada beberapa kabel yang terputus. Aku bisa menanganinya jika kau tidak keberatan."

"Aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk membayarmu. Jadi biarkan aku membawanya ke reparasi saja besok."

Donghae tertawa cukup kencang lalu berjalan menuju tepi ruangan, tempat sebuah lemari penyimpanan rendah dan panjang. "Lalu, besok kau akan berangkat ke kantor dan mengantarkan Jeno dengan apa?"

Jeno tidak akan senang diajak naik taxi atau diantar oleh supir Donghae. Apapun yang terjadi, ia lebih suka diantar jemput oleh Hyukjae dengan mobil lama Sungmin, lebih nyaman katanya. Tapi beda lagi ceritanya jika Donghae sendiri yang menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan Jeno ke sekolah. Bocah itu pasti tidak akan menolak.

Jadi, Hyukjae, apa besok kau bersedia diantarkan iparmu yang tampan itu? Jeno tentu saja tidak akan membiarkan dirimu naik taxi sendirian besok.

Tidak, tentu saja Hyukjae tidak mau semobil dengan Donghae. "Baiklah, lakukan apapun yang kakak ipar mau."

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan meminta apapun padamu sebagai bayarannya."

Hyukjae menghela napas dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk diam saja memperhatikan Donghae yang sedang mengeluarkan beberapa komponen baru dari dalam penyimpanan.

Lelaki itu sudah mendapatkan semua komponen yang diperlukan dan kini berjalan kembali mendekati Hyukjae. "Tapi aku tidak akan menolak jika kau berniat memberikan sesuatu untukku, seperti..." Memberikan hatinya? Ah, tidak! Itu terlalu berlebihan. Donghae bisa menjamin Hyukjae akan langsung pergi dari tempat ini jika Ia nekat mengatakannya.

Kemudian salah satu alis Hyukjae terangkat karena mendengar bunyi tak asing dari perut Donghae, seolah sedang berteriak bahwa dirinya kelaparan.

"Bagaimana bisa seorang pemilik perusahaan pada jam seperti ini kelaparan seperti itu?"

"Aku sudah makan malam tadi." Tapi sedikit dan itu tidak cukup untuk memenuhi kapasitas perut Donghae. "Yang tadi anggap saja gangguan lambung, jadi, yah seperti itulah."

Karena malu, Donghae tidak lagi bertingkah, ia membuka kotak perkakas sedang yang berisi berbagai macam kunci lalu mulai memperbaiki mobil Hyukjae dengan gerakan terampil padahal tangan kirinya sedang dibalut perban.

Hyukjae masih ingat dengan jelas seberapa dalam luka di tangan kakak iparnya itu, tapi pergerakan Donghae saat ini seolah menunjukkan bahwa luka seperti itu bukanlah masalah besar. Donghae sudah terbiasa dengan luka-luka fisik semacam itu terlebih luka batin.

"Setelah selesai, mandilah. Akan ku siapkan makan malam untuk kakak ipar."

Hyukjae sendiri tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang telah keluar dari mulutnya, tapi karena rasa iba yang tiba-tiba muncul, Hyukjae jadi terdorong untuk melakukan kebaikan pada sang ipar, semacam permintaan maaf tak langsung untuk menebus semua perbuatan kakaknya yang telah melukai hati Donghae berkali-kali.

"Apa yang kakak ipar inginkan untuk dimakan?"

Sekalipun senang karena diperhatikan oleh Hyukjae, Donghae tetap tidak bisa menikmati kegembiraan tersebut karena rasa malunya lebih besar, jadi lelaki tampan itu tetap menunduk di atas mesin sambil berkata, "Apa saja yang kau siapkan."

Hyukjae akhirnya pergi meninggalkan garasi menuju dapur, seratus persen lupa bahwa ia telah memiliki janji temu dengan temannya, Chansung.

 **o0o**

Saat Donghae muncul di dapur, Hyukjae baru selesai memindah tumisannya ke dalam piring di atas pantry. Lelaki itu sudah bersih dan rapi memakai t-shirt hitam dan celana putih panjang.

Cepat sekali? Apa kakak iparnya ini benar-benar memperbaiki mobil Hyukjae? Atau jangan-jangan lelaki ini malah merusak mobil Hyukjae dan meninggalkannya begitu saja karena pusing menghadapi mesin tua?

"Aku benar-benar sudah memperbaiki mobilmu, Hyukjae. Masalah seperti itu bukanlah hal sulit untukku. Sepuluh menit saja sudah cukup," kata Donghae sambil menuang air ke dalam gelas bening panjang.

Lagi-lagi.

Apakah kepala Hyukjae itu seperti aquarium yang tembus pandang sehingga Donghae bisa melihat semua isinya dengan jelas?

"A-ah, terimakasih."

Saat Hyukjae hendak mengangkat tumisan dan alat makan yang sudah ia persiapkan untuk dibawa ke meja makan di ruang sebelah, Donghae berkata, "Di sini saja Hyukjae, tidak apa-apa." sambil menarik kursi dan duduk dengan tampan di sana.

Sulit dipercaya. Seorang Lee Donghae bersedia makan di dapur?

Nah, begini, Donghae hanya sedang tidak ingin mendadak canggung berada di meja makan malam ini apa lagi jika sampai ia duduk sendirian di sana. Donghae tidak mau. Ia ingin suasana yang benar-benar santai bersama Hyukjae tidak masalah jika itu di dapur, yang penting mereka berdua.

Oh, baiklah. Hyukjae tidak akan memaksa iparnya itu untuk pergi ke meja makan, toh hal ini tidak akan merugikan Hyukjae sama sekali. Hyukjae jadi tidak perlu repot berjalan ke sana-sini untuk memindahkan segalanya.

"Hanya ini yang bisa kubuat untukmu," kata Hyukjae sambil meletakkan semangkuk nasi hangat di depan Donghae, bersebelahan dengan tumisan tadi. Hyukjae tidak akan mencemaskan masakannya, ia sudah mencicipinya dan makanan tersebut layak dimakan oleh manusia. "Apa ada lagi yang kau inginkan?"

"Sebaiknya kau juga ikut makan, Hyukjae."

Pukul sepuluh malam dan Donghae memintanya memakan makanan berat?

Terimakasih banyak untuk kemurahan hati kakak iparnya yang tampan itu.

Hyukjae mewakilkan penolakannya yang halus kepada senyum manis yang dipaksakannya. "Habiskanlah selagi masih hangat."

Hyukjae kemudian berbalik, memanaskan air dan membiarkan Donghae menikmati masakan buatannya.

"Ini enak, rupanya kau berbakat menjadi seorang koki."

Mendengar hal tersebut, Hyukjae pun tersenyum. Sebenarnya, sang ipar mau menelan makanan buatannya saja itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Hyukjae. Demi Tuhan! Itu hanya potongan daging yang ditumis dengan brokoli, paprika merah, baby corn, dan beberapa rempah, siapa saja bisa membuatnya, bahkan mungkin lebih baik dari pada Hyukjae, jadi tolong Lee Donghae jangan membuat Hyukjae kelewat senang dengan memujinya seperti itu.

"Mau teh?"

Apapun, Hyukjae. Apapun! Semua yang kau tawarkan pada Donghae pasti tidak akan mendapat penolakan.

"Boleh, tapi jangan terlalu manis."

Hyukjae mengambil dua cangkir teh dan mengisinya dengan gula. Satu sendok untuk Donghae dan dua sendok untuknya. "Bagaimana jika kutambahkan ginseng merah?"

Ginseng ya?

Oh, Hyukjae tidak sedang memberikan sinyal pada Donghae untuk melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat mereka lepas kendali dan terjaga sepanjang malam di atas ranjang kan? Bukankah ginseng berkhasiat untuk menambah stamina terutama saat berada di atas tempat tidur?

Ku mohon, bersihkan pikiranmu dari hal-hal kotor itu Lee Donghae karena Hyukjae benar-benar tidak ada niat untuk merujuk ke sana, tidak sama sekali.

"Silahkan tambahkan apapun yang kau mau kecuali racun tikus."

Tawa Hyukjae pecah. Pada waktu tertentu, ternyata selera humor kakak iparnya itu cukup bagus. Hyukjae menyukainya.

Tak lama setelah itu, bunyi berisik air yang mendidih segera menarik perhatian Hyukjae. Ia pun bergegas mematikan api dan menuang air panas tersebut ke dalam cangkir.

"Bagaimana kabar Jeno hari ini, Hyukjae?"

"Hari ini Jeno mencetak rekor tercepat lari saat pelajaran olah raga, dan dia juga mendapat nilai seratus dalam pelajaran matematika."

Donghae tersenyum, merasa lega karena sikap Sungmin kemarin sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi pendidikan anaknya. "Apa dia menanyakanku?"

"Tentu saja." Dan juga Sungmin, menanyakan kenapa ibunya selalu marah saat di depannya padahal bocah itu yakin jika dirinya sudah menjadi anak baik yang penurut dan sopan. Sudahlah, Hyukjae tidak akan membahas hal itu dengan Donghae.

Setelah teh ginseng buatannya siap, Hyukjae membawa kedua cangkir tersebut ke pantry, meletakan salah satunya di depan gelas air Donghae. "Dan dia masih menginginkan untuk memelihara seekor lumba-lumba di rumah ini."

"Apa menurutmu aku harus menuruti keinginannya itu?"

"Entahlah."

Mereka terus berbincang, menikmati suasana dan tertawa bersama jika dirasa ada yang lucu, tidak tahu bahwa Sungmin ada di ambang pintu dapur, sedang memperhatikan mereka dalam diam.

Awalnya Sungmin merasa biasa saja melihat interaksi sang adik dan sang suami, namun perasaan tidak nyaman mulai muncul saat Donghae tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Hyukjae yang sedang tertawa senang, bahkan Donghae tidak berkedip sama sekali saat matanya memancarkan kekaguman khusus kepada Hyukjae.

Mau tak mau Sungmin jadi teringat malam di mana Donghae dan Hyukjae sama-sama tidak pulang ke rumah, dan juga bekas kuku seseorang di punggung Donghae. 'Tapi tidak, itu bukan Hyukjae. Dia tidak mungkin melakukan itu padaku.'

 **T.B.C**

Gt aja sih buat chap ini, mohon maaf klo borring. As always, Makasih buat semuanya yang udah ngeluangin waktu buat baca ff ini, yg udah ngasih perhatian lebih sama ff ini—review, fav, follow, dan yang ngasih dukungan penuh ke saya buat nerusin ff ini. Love you all! *kiss n hug* see you next chap

 **Pojok Review X3**

 **Meenserra  
** Halo juga :D iyah, ini emang bukan termasuk ff ringan, tp semoga gk terlalu berat juga. C: Makasih udah mampir, dan semoga belum bosen nunggu lanjutan ff ini. :)

 **Eka94  
** Bener. Satu sisi ada kakaknya, tp d sisi lain dy juga pengen bahagia. Nah, karena udah sabar nunggu aku kasih kkoming. Kkkk. Mianhae lama updatenya.

 **kyukyu0203  
** Sweet moment HaeHyuk Jeno pasti ada kok, tp harus sabar :D tp klo sering2 update kayaknya gk bisa. mianhae. Minimal dua minggu sekali ini aku bisa updatenya, dan ini udah molor sampe satu bulan TTnTT

 **elf forever  
** Iyah bener. Aku emang butuh semacam terapi tangan dan otak biar updatenya gk ngaret. Hehehe. Maaf banget ya. Masalah sad ending ya? Hm, gk mau komen ah, Just enjoy the show aja. kkk. Dan full NC nya.. karena aku d kasihnya koming's appa, gk bakal aku kasih. aku maunya Haek. XD Tapi ya liat aja nanti deh, masih d pertimbangkan lagi. XD

 **aaa  
** Nah, di bagian situ aku yang ngerasa gk konsisten ngasih karakter Hyuk. Jd ngerasa kayak Hyuk punya kepribadian ganda. Tapi enggak kok. Hyuk d sini normal, gk bipolar. Hahaha. Ambil aja Haenya, gpp, aku iklas. Tapi hadepin Hyuk sendiri aja ya klo dy murka. Hahaha. Nih couple makin lengket aja kayak lem setelah wamil. Jd gemeees sendiri.

 **Guest  
** Oke, ini udah lanjut ya. Selamat menikmati :)


	7. Chapter 7

**ONE OF THOUSANDS ROSES**

 **Warning! BL/SLASH!** also general warning applied **.**

 **Cast Pairing:** Lee Hyukjae **(HaeHyuk)** Lee Donghae **(HaeMin) GS!** Lee Sungmin **(** Yes, this is Lee Brothers's area **)**

 **Genre Rating:** Full of **Family (** semi **incest), Romance (M** ature content **),** lil bit **Hurt, and** much **Drama.**

 **Disclaimer: Story belong to me. They (** casts **) belong to GOD, themselfs. And HaeHyuk belong to each other.**

 **HAPPY READING**

Sungmin bersandar dengan nyaman pada kepala tempat tidur, membalik satu demi satu halaman dari sebuah album yang menyimpan kenangan manisnya saat berbulan madu bersama Donghae.

Dalam salah satu foto di sana, Sungmin dan Donghae terlihat sedang berangkulan mesra di tengah keramaian sebuah festival kembang api. Saat itu musim panas. Mereka mengambil cuti dari pekerjaan masing-masing dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke Jepang, menjelajah setengah bagian dari negara kepulauan tersebut.

Semua terasa mudah dan indah saat itu. Tidak ada tanggung jawab, tidak ada Jeno, dan juga tidak ada orang ketiga yang telah meninggalkan jejak keberadaannya di punggung Donghae.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin mendesah, lelah dan sedih karena mengingat keadaan rumah tangganya sekarang. Hanya perdebatan yang muncul di setiap kesempatan yang ada. Tidak satu pun dari mereka merasa bahagia. Suaminya berselingkuh. Apa nama sederhana dari keadaan sialan tersebut jika bukan Donghae tidak bahagia?

Ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka, Sungmin mendongak dan menemukan suaminya masuk ke dalam kamar. Lelaki itu tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya melirik Sungmin sekilas lalu menghampiri tas kerjanya di sofa tunggal dekat meja rias.

"Kau membutuhkan sesuatu, Hae- _ah_?"

Lelaki itu tidak menunjukkan sedikit pun keinginan untuk menanggapi sang istri. Donghae lebih senang berinteraksi bisu dengan beberapa dokumen yang nantinya akan ia bawa ke tempat perakitan di belakang.

Tidak mau menyerah, Sungmin turun dari ranjang, berjalan mendekati sang suami dan mengambil tas kerja serta perhatiannya secara paksa. "Tidakkah ini bagus?" tanya Sungmin setelah meletakkan albumnya di atas pangkuan Donghae, lalu duduk di lengan sofa sambil memegangi pundak Donghae. "Aku ingin memperbesar foto yang ini untuk dijadikan pengganti foto pernikahan kita. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Donghae menghela napas kemudian berdiri. Ia tidak ingin beradu argumen dengan Sungmin dan membuat suasana hatinya yang bagus menjadi buruk. Namun, sebelum Donghae berhasil mengambil langkah menjauh, lengan ramping Sungmin telah memerangkapnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Donghae," bisik Sungmin sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dengan manja pada dada bidang Donghae.

Sang suami melepas tangan Sungmin lalu berjalan mundur beberapa langkah supaya tidak bisa dijangkau.

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku, Donghae?" tanya Sungmin dengan ekspresi terluka. Bayangan jejak kuku seseorang di punggung tegap sang suami kembali muncul dalam benak Sungmin, mengacaukan ketenangan hatinya dalam sekejap. "Ah! Tentu saja kau tidak membutuhkanku lagi karena kau memiliki seorang simpanan."

Oh, astaga, bisakah Hyukjae disebut selingkuhan Donghae sedangkan interaksi mereka saat berdekatan lebih cenderung seperti dua orang asing yang belum lama saling mengenal?

"Tidak!" Donghae tidak menyukai sebutan itu untuk orang yang telah memberikan kasih sayang secara utuh kepada putranya.

Simpanan? Yang benar saja! Bukan seperti itu posisi Hyukjae sekalipun mereka pernah membagi kehangatan tanpa pakaian di aas satu ranjang.

"BOHONG!" Sungmin mengatur napasnya yang tiba-tiba memburu. "Akui saja Donghae!" Sungmin sangat berharap bahwa Donghae akan menggeleng atau mengatakan tidak sekali lagi, meskipun Sungmin tahu hal itu hanya akan memperumit masalah di antara mereka. Sesungguhnya, Sungmin tahu bahwa Donghae telah jatuh cinta kepada orang lain.

Mau tak mau angan Sungmin kembali menampilkan ingatan saat melihat Donghae dan Hyukjae tertawa bersama di dapur, lalu berubah menjadi pagi buta di mana ia memarahi Hyukjae karena adiknya yang manis itu tidak pulang semalaman, sama seperti Donghae. "Akuilah kalau kau telah mengkhianatiku, Lee Donghae!"

Dan hati Sungmin seperti hancur berkeping-keping karena terjatuh dengan keras dari ketinggian ketika Donghae berkata, "Kau sendiri yang telah mendorongku menuju jalan itu, Lee Sungmin."

Seandainya Sungmin menjalankan perannya sebagai seorang ibu dan istri dengan baik, maka Donghae pun akan menjalankan perannya sebagai ayah sekaligus suami yang sempurna dengan sebaik-baiknya pula. Tapi, Sungmin tidak melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, apakah salah jika Donghae akhirnya berbelok pada seseorang yang bersedia melakukan apapun untuk putranya?

"Aku telah memberimu seorang keturunan, hal itu seharusnya cukup untuk membuatmu setia padaku, Lee Donghae."

APA?

Beraninya Sungmin menempatkan Jeno dalam perdebatan mereka. Apakah Sungmin sadar jika dirinya sedang memanfaatkan sang putra untuk kepentingannya sendiri? Inikah wanita yang dulu pernah membuatnya jatuh cinta? Wanita yang menjadi **ibu** dari anaknya?

Rasanya Donghae ingin sekali memecahkan sesuatu karena tidak bisa mengontrol gemuruh dalam dadanya, tapi tak ada satu pun barang pecah belah yang bisa terjangkau dari posisinya. Alhasil Donghae hanya mencengkeram erat tas kerjanya. "Jadi, hanya sebatas itu arti dari kehadiran Jeno untukmu?" Hanya sebagai alat pengikat supaya Donghae tidak berjalan mengikuti orang lain ketika Sungmin tidak di dekatnya, tak lebih dari seutas **tali kekang,** bukan buah dari tanda cinta mereka. "Kenapa kau sangat membenci Jeno? Seburuk itukah menjadi seorang ibu untuk putraku?"

Sungmin baru menyadari bahwa dirinya telah salah memilih kalimat, tapi menyesal pun tidak ada gunanya. Sudah terlambat. Di mata Donghae jelas terlihat bahwa semua pintu toleransi telah tertutup rapat untuknya.

"Mulai sekarang, **kau bukan lagi istriku** , Lee Sungmin."

Wanita berambut pirang itu terhuyung mundur satu langkah dan menabrak meja rias. Dalam mimpi terburuknya pun Sungmin tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa Donghae akan tega melempar kalimat laknat itu padanya.

Tidak bisa! Pernikahannya tidak bisa berakhir seperti ini! "Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini kepadaku," kata Sungmin sambil menahan segala macam rasa pahit di ujung lidahnya. "Karena, bukan hanya kau dan aku yang terikat dalam hubungan ini."

Sungmin menarik napas dalam-dalam sambil menegakan badan, menguatkan diri sekaligus menjaga supaya segala macam emosi yang telah terkumpul di ubun-ubun tidak meledak. "Keluarga dan status sosialmu secara tidak langsung telah kau ikat pada diriku. Menceraikanku artinya kau juga harus membuat semua itu tidak lagi menjadi identitasku."

Maksud Sungmin jelas lebih ditekankan kepada ibunya dari pada relasi bisnis Donghae. Apapun alasan yang akan diberikan Donghae sebagai penjelasan tentang situasi sialan rumah tangga mereka, semuanya pasti akan langsung dianggap omong kosong besar oleh ibu Donghae, karena di mata sang ibu Sungmin adalah menantu yang sempurna, tidak bercela dan tidak akan melakukan kesalahan.

"Menyerahlah, Donghae." Pada situasi sialan yang sedang menyelimuti mereka. "Kita masih bisa memperbaiki hubungan ini."

Kenapa baru sekarang Sungmin mengatakannya? Ketika segalanya sudah **tidak mungkin** kembali lagi seperti dulu.

"Aku berjanji akan menjadi istri yang lebih baik untukmu."

Donghae ingin sekali tertawa terbahak-bahak sekaligus mencibir. Lelaki tampan itu sangat yakin bahwa apa yang dikatakan Sungmin hanyalah keegoisan sesaat. Besok atau lusa setelah Sungmin mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, sikapnya pasti berubah lagi. Sungmin tidak akan peduli kepada keluarganya terutama Jeno, putranya yang tampan tapi malang. Yang ada dalam kepala Sungmin hanyalah gadis kecil yang cantik bernama Jaemin. "Kau—" Kita, "—hanya akan hidup dalam kepalsuan jika semua ini berlanjut."

Perpisahan adalah jalan terbaik bagi semuanya.

"Tidak perlu cemas. Jika kau tidak melakukan banyak hal untuk melawanku di pengadilan, maka aku akan memastikan kau mendapatkan hakmu secara utuh setelah semua proses perceraian kita selesai."

Bukan masalah materi. Yang jadi masalah di sini adalah Sungmin masih sangat mencintai suaminya dan rela melakukan apapun untuk membuat lelaki itu tetap terikat padanya. Tapi kalimat yang diucapkan Donghae terasa seperti air garam yang disiram secara kejam pada hatinya yang telah hancur tak terselamatkan. Sungmin jadi putus asa.

"Semoga malam mu menyenangkan, Lee Sungmin."

Setelah itu, Donghae berjalan menuju pintu. Kesalahan terbesar Donghae hanya satu. Lelaki tampan itu terlalu terburu-buru membuka pintu sehingga saat Hyukjae melintas di depan kamarnya, sang ipar menoleh dan langsung berhenti karena mendengar benturan keras di lantai.

Mau tak mau Donghae menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati istrinya sedang berlutut tanpa harga diri beberapa meter darinya.

"Beri aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki segalanya, Donghae," kata Sungmin sambil mencengkeram lutut dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Satu kali saja."

Sudah sering Donghae memberikan kesempatan pada Sungmin, namun istrinya tidak pernah peduli. Semua kemurahan hati Donghae seperti dilempar begitu saja ke dalam tempat sampah oleh Sungmin. Kesempatan itu sudah tidak ada lagi.

Saat Donghae memalingkan wajah dan hendak melangkah pergi dari tempat itu, Hyukjae meraih satu lengan Donghae, menghimpitnya, memaksa lelaki tampan itu untuk menoleh dan menatap matanya. "Kakakku berlutut dan memohon kepadamu," bisik Hyukjae di sela-sela giginya yang terkatup rapat. "Tapi kau berniat untuk kabur begitu saja? Apa kau tidak punya hati, Lee Donghae?"

Jangan lakukan itu, Hyukjae...

"Tolong, jangan ikut campur."

Amarah segera menguasai hati Hyukjae. Ia mencengkeram lengan Donghae sambil mengatur suaranya supaya tetap berada dalam nada terendah. "Jika kau tidak membuat kakakku berdiri, aku akan membawanya pergi dari sini, sekarang juga."

Keluar dari rumah Donghae, yang artinya Donghae mungkin tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Hyukjae lagi, bahkan mungkin juga tidak bisa bertemu dengan Jeno.

Donghae memejamkan mata sambil mengatur nyala api yang berkobar dalam dadanya, bahkan semakin besar seiring tarikan napasnya yang tajam. Donghae harus bisa bersikap bijaksana sekarang jika tidak ingin kehilangan segalanya. Sial! Kenapa dua bersaudara berambut pirang ini begitu menjengkelkan malam ini?

"Baiklah," kata Donghae setelah diam beberapa saat. Matanya yang tajam terbuka untuk membidik mata Hyukjae. "Hanya satu kali." Dan itu adalah kesempatan untuk menjadi ibu yang baik bagi Jeno, bukan kesempatan untuk menjadi istrinya lagi.

Setelah itu, Donghae melepas tangan Hyukjae dengan perlahan kemudian pergi tanpa ucapan selamat malam.

Hyukjae bisa merasakan berbagai macam emosi Donghae melalui sentuhan singkat mereka. Merasakan keletihan lelaki tampan itu, kekesalannya, juga kekecewaan Donghae yang secara keseluruhan ditujukan untuk Hyukjae seorang. Tapi, Hyukjae tidak akan berlari mengejar lelaki tampan itu untuk meminta maaf. Hyukjae tidak akan mau disalahkan karena membela Sungmin, seseorang yang begitu dekat dengan hatinya, ibunya dalam bentuk yang lain.

Hyukjae bergegas memasuki kamar, membantu Sungmin berdiri dan menuntunnya duduk di sofa panjang. "Kenapa _noona_ melakukannya?" tanya Hyukjae dengan nada kesal bukan main sebelum berjalan menuju nakas untuk mengambil segelas air.

Meskipun Hyukjae jelas-jelas tahu bahwa kakaknya telah melakukan banyak kesalahan, Hyukjae tetap tidak suka melihat Sungmin sampai berlutut demi mengemis perhatian dari sang suami seperti tadi.

"Apa lagi yang bisa aku lakukan, Hyukjae?" kata Sungmin sambil menerawang. Gelas berisi air yang di sodorkan sang adik diabaikan begitu saja olehnya. "Duniaku rasanya hancur karena Donghae membuatku percaya bahwa dia bersungguh-sungguh akan menceraikanku."

Donghae bersungguh-sungguh, percayalah.

"Apa _noona_ benar-benar mencintainya?"

"Sangat."

Jawaban itu membuat Hyukjae teringat pada saat dirinya memadu kasih bersama Donghae, saat jemari kekar Donghae membelai seluruh tubuhnya untuk memberikan kenikmatan. Hati Hyukjae jadi sesak karena terhimpit rasa berdosa. Hyukjae telah berkhianat pada kakaknya. Hyukjae tidak bisa dimaafkan.

"Jika tidak, untuk apa aku bersedia melahirkan anaknya ketika aku belum ingin memilikinya?"

Bahkan sampai saat ini?

Hyukjae merasa sedih, benar-benar sedih saat melihat raut wajah kakaknya yang tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali setelah mengatakan kalimat tersebut. Apakah sedikit saja tidak ada kepedulian untuk keponakannya yang tampan? Sebenarnya apa kekurangan Jeno di mata Sungmin? "Lalu, di manakah posisi anaknya saat ini di hatimu, _noona_?"

Sungmin hanya memejamkan mata. Ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari Hyukjae karena dirinya sendiri bahkan tidak tahu apakah Jeno memiliki posisi tertentu di hatinya atau tidak.

 **Keparat!**

Sekarang, Hyukjae mengerti kenapa Donghae sampai nekat mengatakan keinginannya untuk berpisah dari Sungmin tanpa melakukan perundingan apapun dengan siapapun. Kakaknya yang cantik itu **hanya menginginkan perhatian** Donghae. Sungmin tidak menginginkan hati lelaki tampan itu.

 **o0o**

Setelah Hyukjae selesai menyimak Jeno menghafal perkalian dua digit angka, bocah lucu itu memasang wajah paling menggemaskan sambil bertanya, "Apakah sekarang Jeno bisa mendapatkan seekor lumba-lumba, _Tamchunie_?"

Hyukjae mengerutkan kening, seratus persen yakin bahwa dirinya tidak menjanjikan apapun terutama seekor lumba-lumba kepada keponakannya. "Jadi, Jeno menghafal semua perkalian ini hanya untuk meminta seekor lumba-lumba? Bukan supaya Jeno bisa menjadi orang yang hebat saat dewasa?"

Bocah itu mendadak lesu dan menunduk, kelihatan kecewa karena pamannya yang manis tidak mau menuruti keinginannya. "Jeno ingin menjadi orang yang hebat dan bisa membuat gambar rumah yang bagus seperti _Tamchunie_ , tapi sekarang Jeno menginginkan seekor lumba-lumba, _Tamchunie_..."

Sambil terkekeh, Hyukjae mengambil sebuah garpu dan menusuk sepotong mangga dalam piring di tepi meja belajar Jeno. Rupanya bocah menggemaskan ini benar-benar semakin gigih dalam upayanya meminta sesuatu.

Tapi hewan itu tidak cocok untuk dijadikan peliharaan di rumah.

"Bagaimana jika _Samchun_ tukar lumba-lumbanya dengan seekor Siberian husky?" tanyanya sambil menyuap potongan mangga pada Jeno. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan melihat keponakannya yang lucu berlarian di taman dengan jenis anjing menggemaskan mirip serigala itu.

Sambil mengunyah, Jeno menggeleng lucu. Masih kukuh dengan pilihan hatinya yaitu lumba-lumba.

"Bagaimana dengan seekor kucing Persia? Bukankah mereka jenis makhluk manja yang asyik diajak bermain? Seperti kucing milik **Donghyuk**."

Dengan sabar Hyukjae menyuapkan lagi sepotong mangga kepada Jeno lalu diam menanti keponakannya berpikir.

Beberapa saat setelah Jeno menelan mangganya, bocah itu mendongak kepada Hyukjae sambil tersenyum lebar. Keputusan besar sudah dibuat. "Jeno mau kucing yang warna kuning, _Tamchunie_."

Bagus sekali.

"Baiklah, hari Minggu _Samchun_ akan mengajak Jeno ke _pet shop_ dan mencari kucing yang warna kuning."

Bocah itu kemudian mencari sesuatu di dalam laci meja belajarnya, sebuah kotak berisi kartu-kartu bergambar binatang. "Yang mempunyai ekor panjang dan ramping serta bintik-bintik hitam di seluruh tubuhnya. Seperti ini, _Tamchunie_."

Hyukjae berkedip beberapa kali pada kartu bergambar _Leopard_ yang disodorkan keponakannya.

 **Leopard**!

Astaga! Kenapa malah jadi binatang buas yang diinginkan Jeno? Itu lebih dari sekedar tidak cocok dijadikan peliharaan, sekalipun keponakannya sudah benar dalam memasukan hewan itu ke dalam _famili_ kucing-kucingan.

Hyukjae berdehem sekali sebelum menatap Jeno dengan wajah serius. "Jeno tahu apa makanan kucing jenis ini?"

" _Snack_ ikan."

Hyukjae menggeleng dengan wajah prihatin. Kucing jenis itu bisa memangsamu, Jeno~ Astaga, kenapa selera keponakannya benar-benar anti _mainstream_?

"Makanannya adalah Bumble bee dan Optimus."

Senyuman di wajah Jeno langsung menghilang, luntur secara manis, berganti dengan ekspresi ngeri yang lucu. "Benarkah, _Tamchunie_?"

Sang paman mengangguk tanpa senyum padahal dalam hati sedang terkikik geli saat melihat mata Jeno membulat sempurna.

"Jadi, mereka tidak memakan _snack_ ikan seperti kucing Donghyuk?"

"Benar." Demi keselamatan semua orang terutama keponakannya sendiri, Hyukjae harus melakukan ini. "Kucing jenis itu sangat suka memangsa para mainan."

"Hua! Jeno tidak mau memelihara kucing seperti itu, _Tamchunie_ ~" Bocah itu langsung mengembalikan kotak kartunya ke dalam laci, seolah jika benda itu dibiarkan tetap di luar maka semua hewan buas dalam kartu bisa keluar dan mulai memangsa mainan-mainannya. "Kasihan Bee~"

Aduh, kenapa keponakan Hyukjae ini semakin menggemaskan saat takut?

Sang paman tersenyum lalu mengusak rambut keponakannya. "Tidak masalah, masih ada hewan yang lainnya." Seperti Cihuahua, Kura-kura, Hamster, dan kelinci yang lucu-lucu. "Pokoknya, hari Minggu nanti Jeno bisa memilih apapun di _pet shop_. Setelah itu kita akan makan burger dan es krim. Bagaimana?"

Seperti terkena mantra saat mendengar kata burger, wajah Jeno kembali jadi ceria. Bocah itu mendongak pada Hyukjae. "Ayo kita makan burger saja hari Minggu nanti, _Tamchunie_. Tidak usah pergi ke _pet shop_."

"Oh? Jeno tidak mau mencari pengganti lumba-lumba?"

Bocah menggemaskan itu menggeleng. "Jeno menginginkan burger yang banyak sekali," katanya sambil menggambar lingkaran besar dengan kedua tangan kecilnya. Tingkahnya membuat Hyukjae tidak bisa menahan tawa.

Kenapa tidak dari awal saja ia menawarkan burger sebagai pengganti lumba-lumba? Kenapa Hyukjae malah membual tentang makanan seekor Leopard? Ketika Jeno dewasa, bocah itu pasti akan menjadikan penjelasan konyol Hyukjae sebagai alat untuk mengolok-olok sang paman tanpa ampun.

"Baiklah, kita akan makan banyak burger hari Minggu nanti," kata Hyukjae sambil menyuapkan sepotong mangga lagi kepada Jeno.

"Sudah ya _Tamchunie_ , Jeno kenyang."

Masih ada beberapa potong mangga lagi dalam piring, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Hyukjae akhirnya meletakan garpu dan tersenyum kepada Jeno. "Baiklah, karena sekarang sudah malam, ayo bereskan semua buku pelajaran Jeno."

Menurut pada sang paman, Bocah itu segera memasukan beberapa buku pelajaran yang diperlukan ke dalam tas beserta alat tulisnya lalu menutupnya setelah dirasa semua sudah lengkap. "Sudah, _Tamchunie_ ~"

"Bagus. Sekarang Jeno harus pergi gosok gigi. _Samchun_ akan ke bawah membuatkan susu."

Bocah lucu itu turun dari kursi tanpa banyak protes lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Kau membodohi putraku, Hyukjae."

Senyuman Hyukjae menghilang saat menoleh dan menemukan Iparnya yang tampan sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum geli di ambang pintu kamar. Tampaknya, Donghae baru pulang dari kantor karena sudah tidak memakai jas dan entah berada di mana tas kerjanya saat ini. Yang ada di hadapan Hyukjae hanya rompi dan dasi yang sudah dilonggarkan, tapi tetap saja dengan penampilan seperti itu jiwa kepemimpinan seorang Lee Donghae masih mampu mendominasi sebagian besar akal sehat Hyukjae.

Berdehem sekali, Hyukjae sebisa mungkin bersikap tenang dan santai, ia memalingkan wajah dari Donghae lalu beranjak menuju lemari pakaian, mengambil piama warna biru untuk Jeno. "Jika aku tidak melakukannya, maka kakak ipar benar-benar akan membangun kandang untuk seekor Leopard."

Donghae berjalan mendekati meja belajar Jeno kemudian mengambil garpu dan mulai menyuap sepotong mangga. "Tidak buruk. Mencari seekor anak Leopard sepertinya akan lebih mudah dari pada mencari seekor anak lumba-lumba."

Hyukjae menoleh pada Donghae dengan matanya yang melotot seperti orang tersedak. Iparnya sedang tidak bercanda kan? Serius, dia tidak keberatan ada seekor binatang buas di kediamannya?

Beberapa saat kemudian, tepatnya ketika Hyukjae melihat gerakan tanda humor di sudut bibir Donghae, barulah Hyukjae mengerti bahwa sang ipar sedang membuat lelucon. Donghae tidak akan benar-benar mau mencari seekor anak Leopard untuk di bawa pulang apalagi sampai dijadikan teman sekamar Jeno.

Setelah kejadian semalam, Hyukjae pikir dirinya tidak akan bisa melihat senyuman Donghae lagi ataupun sekedar bertegur sapa dengan iparnya yang tampan itu. Nyatanya, Hyukjae telah salah menilai keadaan. "Seekor anak beruang madu akan sangat cocok tinggal di kebun belakang yang luas."

Keduanya kemudian tertawa geli sampai perut mereka terasa sakit. Tidak jelas sebenarnya apa yang mereka tertawakan. Mereka hanya merasa lega saja dengan keadaan. Lega karena tidak ada dinding pembatas di antara mereka setelah kejadian semalam.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

Donghae dan Hyukjae berhenti tertawa lalu menoleh dan mendapati Sungmin sedang berjalan memasuki kamar, langsung merapat pada sang suami dan merangkul erat lengannya.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan. Boleh bergabung?"

"Tentu saja, _noona_." Harusnya Hyukjae senang melihat Donghae tidak menolak kakaknya. Tapi, entah kenapa rasanya Hyukjae kesulitan untuk tersenyum lebar saat melihat adegan mesra sepihak di depannya.

Cemburu?

Hyukjae tidak akan mau mengakuinya.

Sambil tersenyum misterius Donghae berkata, "Karena kalian kebetulan berkumpul di sini, maka sebaiknya ku sampaikan sekarang saja."

Baik Hyukjae maupun Sungmin sama-sama mengangkat alis.

"Sabtu ini pukul enam petang, aku harap kalian mau datang di acara peluncuran produk baru perusahaanku."

Sungmin tampak terkejut, sampai-sampai ia melepaskan lengan Donghae. "Kenapa baru sekarang kau memberitahu kami?"

Sebuah senyuman yang terasa amat ganjil di wajah Donghae tertangkap mata Hyukjae.

"Apa kau memiliki acara **penting** hari itu, Sungmin?"

Sang istri diam untuk beberapa saat sebelum menggeleng kaku. Sebenarnya ada, tapi Sungmin tidak punya pilihan selain mengalah.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Hyukjae?"

Hyukjae tidak ingin datang, tapi ia tidak bisa menemukan satupun alasan yang masuk akal sekaligus tidak menyakiti hati Donghae. Akhirnya, Hyukjae pun menggeleng pada Donghae.

"Kalau begitu bagus. Akan ku hubungi Kibum supaya dia bisa mulai membuatkan pakaian untuk kalian dan juga Jeno."

 **o0o**

Hyukjae pikir dirinya tidak akan pernah menginjakan kaki lagi di Hotel milik Lee Donghae, bangunan pencakar langit yang pernah menjadi saksi bisu betapa liar perbuatannya dengan Donghae. Tapi Hyukjae lagi-lagi melakukan kesalahan dalam membuat perhitungan karena sekarang ia tengah berdiri di dalam hall utama hotel Donghae untuk menghadiri acara peluncuran produk baru perusahaan sang ipar.

Sebelumnya, Hyukjae merasa ragu untuk datang, tapi dirinya telah menyatakan kesanggupan dan tidak mungkin mematahkan hati Jeno yang sangat bersemangat untuk datang bersama Hyukjae. Bocah itu bahkan semakin tidak sabar untuk datang ke acara peluncuran ketika Donghae berkata bahwa Jongwoon, Ryeowook, dan Mark juga mendapatkan undangan acara tersebut.

"Bagaimana bisa kakakmu sampai tahu bahwa Doojoon _sunbae_ mencarikanmu sebuah apartemen?"

Hyukjae tidak menoleh kepada Ryeowook yang berdiri di sampingnya. Mata Hyukjae tanpa sadar terpaku pada satu titik di tengah ruangan, di mana Donghae sedang berdiri begitu tampan dalam balutan setelan formal berwarna _midnight blue_. Iparnya yang tampan itu sedang berbincang-bincang dengan beberapa tamu undangan ditemani Sungmin yang terlihat begitu cantik dalam balutan gaun malam sutra berwarna biru safir.

Aneh sekali rasanya melihat kakaknya beberapa hari terakhir menempel terus kepada Donghae setiap kali ada kesempatan, seolah sedang menunjukan pada Hyukjae bahwa Donghae adalah miliknya seorang, dan tidak ada yang bisa merebut lelaki itu dari tangan Sungmin.

"Dongwoon masuk rumah sakit, kebetulan _Noona_ yang menanganinya. Saat itu _sunbae_ begitu terburu-buru, panik dan cemas, lalu tanpa sengaja meninggalkan dokumen sewa-menyewanya yang acak-acakan di kursi tunggu ruang gawat darurat. _Noona_ melihat dan tanpa sengaja membaca dokumen tersebut. Setelah itu, kemarahannya meletus seperti gunung berapi yang tidak bisa dikendalikan."

Ryeowook jadi prihatin setelah mendengar seluruh keluh kesah Hyukjae. "Lalu, Apa rencanamu setelah ini? Apa kau akan tetap pergi dari rumah kakak iparmu?"

Hyukjae mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jeno yang sedang bercerita dengan antusiasme tinggi kepada bocah lain yang tidak kalah bersemangat, Mark. Hyukjae tidak bisa pergi dari rumah besar itu dan meninggalkan keponakannya seorang diri terlebih setelah mengetahui situasi antara Donghae dan Sungmin. Selain itu, Hyukjae belum bisa mencari tempat tinggal lain setelah Sungmin membatalkan perjanjian sewa apartemen yang ditangani Doojoon. Seniornya sudah tidak mau lagi membantu Hyukjae untuk mencari tempat tinggal setelah diberi peringatan tegas oleh Sungmin. Tapi, Hyukjae juga benar-benar ingin terbebas dari pesona Donghae.

Apa yang seharusnya dilakukan Hyukjae?

"Aku punya solusi untukmu." Ryeowook mengalihkan perhatian kepada dua makhluk lucu di dekatnya. "Jeno, Mark, kemari sayang."

Dua bocah itu berhenti berceloteh lalu menghampiri Ryeowook tanpa banyak protes.

"Dengarkan baik-baik," kata Ryeowook sambil berjongkok dan menghadapkan dua bocah lucu itu pada keramaian. "Di antara sekian banyak orang dewasa di sini, siapa yang kira-kira cocok menjadi pasangan Hyukkie- _Samchun_?"

Apa Ryeowook sudah mabuk?

Jeno bertanya, "Pasangan seperti Wook- _Ahjussi_ dan Woon- _Ahjussi_?"

Kenapa sebutan itu terdengar manis sekali di telinga Ryeowook? "Benar, anak pintar. Sekarang, ayo carikan pasangan untuk _Samchun_."

Kedua bocah itu mulai memicingkan mata dan mengamati satu-persatu orang dewasa yang berlalu lalang di depan mereka.

Tak lama setelah itu, Mark menunjuk seorang lelaki tinggi yang berdiri sendirian cukup dekat dari mereka, lelaki itu tampan meskipun perkiraan usianya hampir masuk kepala empat. "Yang itu, _Samchun_."

Jeno segera menurunkan tangan Mark dengan perasaan jengkel. "Tidak, Mark. Orang itu tidak cocok dengan _Tamchunie_. Dia pucat seperti hantu dan kelihatan tidak menyenangkan."

Mark menunjuk beberapa lelaki tampan yang lain, semua terlihat lebih tua dari pada Hyukjae. Jeno jelas tidak setuju dan Mark menjadi cemberut karena kesal. "Kalau begitu yang mana?"

Sang putra dari pemilik acara nampak berpikir sejenak sebelum memberikan jawaban, "Jeno yang akan menjadi pasangan _Tamchunie_."

Oh?

Mata Ryeowook membulat sempurna. Pengantin baru itu segera menengadah pada Hyukjae yang sedang tertawa, sebisa mungkin menahan diri untuk tidak terpingkal-pingkal di lantai. "Inikah yang kau ajarkan kepada keponakanmu selama ini, Hyukjae? Dasar keterlaluan."

Hyukjae tidak bisa menerima tuduhan tersebut, tapi Hyukjae juga tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya. "Mana mungkin aku mengajarinya hal-hal seperti itu, Kim Ryeowook."

Si pengantin baru kembali menatap Jeno. "Jelaskan pada _Ahjussi_ , kenapa harus Jeno yang jadi pasangannya _Samchun_?"

Bocah itu menarik ujung dasi kupu-kupunya serta menaikan dagu dengan angkuh. Dari mana bocah sekolah dasar kelas satu itu menirukan gaya tersebut? "Karena Jeno yang paling tampan, di sini." Sekarang, giliran Jeno yang menengadah pada Hyukjae. "Benar kan, _Tamchunie_?"

"Benar," jawab Hyukjae tanpa pikir panjang, belum selesai tertawa.

Ryeowook menarik napas dengan jengkel lalu menengadah pada Hyukjae lagi. "Aku berusaha mencarikan solusi tercepat untuk masalahmu, Hyukjae." Dengan mencarikan Hyukjae pasangan secara cepat yang tidak menutup kemungkinan semuanya akan berakhir sama seperti saat mereka bertemu Seunghyun? "Jadi, bekerja samalah. Jangan malah mengacau."

Hyukjae masih belum bisa meredakan tawanya.

Ryeowook kembali menatap Jeno. "Sekali lagi coba Jeno perhatikan baik-baik siapa yang kira-kira cocok jika berdiri berdampingan dengan _Samchun_. Kecuali Jeno."

"Kenapa Jeno tidak bisa jadi pasangannya _Tamchunie_?" tanya Jeno sambil cemberut, bibirnya manyun menggemaskan.

"Karena Jeno adalah kesayangan _Samchun_." Hyukjae menyela, menarik perhatian Jeno sekaligus menyelamatkan Ryeowook yang mendadak diam karena diserang rasa pusing. "Jika sudah menjadi kesayangan maka Jeno tidak bisa menjadi pasangan untuk _Samchun_."

"Jadi, lebih bagus mana antara kesayangan dengan pasangan, _Tamchunie_?"

Bocah itu pasti sedang membuat perhitungan sekaligus mempersiapkan diri untuk segera mengganti posisi kesayangan yang diberikan Hyukjae jika merasa status pasangan lebih baik untuknya.

Hyukjae ikut berjongkok lalu mencubit hidung mancung Jeno. "Tentu saja kesayangan lebih baik dari pada pasangan, keponakan _Samchun_ yang tampan~"

Akhirnya, bocah itu pun tersenyum selebar-lebarnya karena merasa puas.

"Jadi, apa Jeno mau sekali lagi memilihkan pasangan untuk _Samchun_?"

Mungkin Ryeowook benar. Dengan segera mencari pasangan, Hyukjae bisa sibuk dengan orang baru dan melupakan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Donghae.

Kali ini, tidak hanya Jeno dan Mark yang diam mengamati seluruh isi ruangan, tapi Ryeowook dan Hyukjae juga ikut melakukan pengamatan.

Sialnya, Hyukjae tiba-tiba teringat pada pagi hari di mana Donghae menempatkan dirinya pada situasi sialan yang membuatnya seharian susah berkonsentrasi karena tak habis pikir.

Sebagian besar dari para tamu undangan yang hadir dalam acara tersebut adalah lelaki yang secara keseluruhan berpenampilan luar biasa rapi tidak bercela—mereka ibarat ribuan mawar segar yang diberikan Donghae pada Hyukjae pagi itu. Namun, dari sekian banyak lelaki tampan di sana, hanya ada satu sosok yang begitu dominan di mata Hyukjae. Dialah yang mewakili sekuntum mawar merah yang diletakan Sungmin tepat di atas telapak tangan Hyukjae.

 **Lee Donghae.**

Lelaki yang mampu membuat Hyukjae betah berlama-lama menikmati ketampanan dan mengagumi kharismanya, apalagi saat Donghae secara sengaja menoleh dan memperhatikan Hyukjae dengan tatapan beragam, menjalarkan rasa hangat dan damba dari puncak kepala sampai ke ujung jemari kaki.

Brengsek! Keterlaluan! Sialan!

Hyukjae menginginkan lelaki itu. Demi Tuhan Hyukjae sekarang benar-benar ingin memiliki hati lelaki itu secara utuh, yang tidak terbagi dengan orang lain.

Apakah sekarang Sungmin bisa melakukan hal yang sama seperti saat itu? Menyerahkan Donghae dari genggaman tangannya kepada Hyukjae semudah menyerahkan setangkai mawar merah?

Mustahil? Benarkah?

Hyukjae segera memutus kontak matanya dengan Donghae sebelum dirinya jadi gila karena putus asa. "Aku harus ke toilet. Tolong jaga Jeno sebentar."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Ryeowook, Hyukjae berjalan cepat meninggalkan hall, menyusuri koridor panjang yang entah akan membawanya ke mana. Tujuannya bukanlah kamar kecil. Hyukjae hanya ingin melarikan diri sejauh-jauhnya dari jangkauan pesona Lee Donghae yang begitu mengintimidasi hingga melemahkan hati. Hyukjae akan bersembunyi di suatu tempat selama acara berlangsung dan kembali setelah acara ramah tamah atau bila perlu saat acara sudah selesai saja.

Di persimpangan, Hyukjae tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang yang sedang berlari seperti sedang dikejar anjing pemburu. Mereka terjatuh cukup keras di lantai dan salah satunya merintih kesakitan.

Awalnya Hyukjae ingin menghamburkan segala macam caci maki, namun ketika melihat pemuda cantik di depannya sudah tidak berdaya hati Hyukjae menjadi lunak. "Kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Hyukjae sambil mencoba membantu pemuda tersebut bangkit, tapi gagal karena pemuda itu terkilir parah.

 **T.B.C**

Pertama, aku mau minta maaf yg sebesar2nya untukl update yang syuper lelet macem jalannya dangkoma. Semoga update kali ini cukup untuk mengobati rasa kangen kalian pada ff ini. Maaf juga kalau d chap ini terlalu borring dan terlalu banyak Hyukjae Jeno dari pada HaeHyuk. HaeHyuk momen aku simpen buat chap depan TTvTT

Kedua, mari kita rame berdoa buat daddy kita yg gantengnya mutlak tak terkalahkan semoga diberi umur panjang dan bisa terus berkarya buat kita. dan tentunya semoga makin langgeng sama mommy kita, happily ever after.

Yang ketiga, makasih banyak buat semua temen2 yg nyempetin waktu buat baca ff2 1s aku, maaf banget buat yg gk log in soalnya gk bisa bales review kalian, juga ff kolab pertamaku sama DeDTORIA dan dedek bontot XD

Last, As always, Makasih buat semuanya yang udah ngeluangin waktu buat baca ff ini, yg udah ngasih perhatian lebih sama ff ini—review, fav, follow, dan yang ngasih dukungan penuh ke saya buat nerusin ff ini. Love you all! *kiss n hug* see you next chap.

 **POJOK REVIEW**

 **Aaa  
** Tapi itu masih lamaaa. Yakin mau nunggu dg sabar? Hehehe. Mau aja deh ya biar seneng ada yg nungguin dan semangat buat nerusin ngetiknya :D

 **pamungkas lee  
** Ming jd sayang ama Jeno? Harusnya udah ada hint dikit2 d chap ini. Hehehe. Tapi buat Hubungannya HaeMin... Berakhir gk ya? Liat aja nanti. Oke? C;

 **kyukyu0203  
** Gk bakal nyesel kok dy, palingan cuman murka, oops XD appanya Jaemin ya, nah aku mau bongkar sesuatu. Sebenernya aku gk ada rencana ngeluarin dy d sini, tapi karena banyak yg nanya dan rata2 nebak Kyu, apa aku harus keluarin Kyu d sini dan bikin dy supaya jd bapaknya Jaemin? :D

 **nemonkey  
** It's okay C; klo ceritanya di bikin Hyukjae X Jeno, apa kabar babeh kita? Ntar dia murka dan gk mau ngakuin kita anak lagi loh~ jangan ya ttp HaeHyuk aja XD Aku emang gk akan bikin Jeno gede sampe ending soalnya dy nanti gk bisa d gendong k sana-sini sama Hyukjae XD

 **meenserra  
** Hm gmn ya eon... Sad end atau enggak ya? Pokoknya mari berdoa supya semua drama ini berakhir dg adil untuk semua pihak. :D Makasih semangatnya ya eon~

 **elf forever  
** Makanya beb kasih tau aku sosmed km biar klo aku lg labil perasaan dan publish last chap d web lain bisa langsung cus hubungin km :D Hayoo coba tebaak ini bakal berakhir gimana, sedih ataukah happy. Harusnya dari sini emang blm bisa d liat sih. Hahaha *digampar* Pokoknya aku gk mau bang Ye2 nanti aku d cerca mpok Wookie tujuh hari tujuh malem. Gk nahaaaan XD

 **maiolibel  
** Thankyou so much :* Aku masih banyak kejutan2 lain ttg Jeno d sini. Mungkin masih ttp mendramatisir dan kayaknya gk bisa diubah soalnya dr awal buat emang udah d rencanain gt. Hehehe. Mianhae klo dramanya buat Jeno terlalu kebangetan... Banyak yg req ff ini happy ending salah satunya km, apa aku bener2 harus bikin ini happy ending? Hehehe Aku bener2 tertatih rasanya update chap ini, tiap hari rasanya ada aja yg bikin hati ini acak2an. XD Last, sekali lagi makasih banyak buat nyempetin baca ff ini, review juga doa2nya. Semoga puas dg update chapter ini dan sampai jumpa lagi :*

 **slaphyuk  
** Mianhae lamaaa. Jujur buat chap ini aku susah dapet feelnya. Tiap kali mau dapet ada aja yg bikin hati terombang ambing, aduh bahasaku. Makasih banget udah mau setia nungguin aku update ff ini. Jangan nangis darah ya, soalnya d sini jauh dr PMI, hehehe.


	8. Chapter 8

**ONE OF THOUSANDS ROSES**

 **Warning! BL/SLASH!** also general warning applied **.**

 **Cast Pairing:** Lee Hyukjae **(HaeHyuk)** Lee Donghae **(HaeMin) GS!** Lee Sungmin **(** Yes, this is Lee Brothers's area **)**

 **Genre Rating:** Full of **Family (** semi **incest), Romance (M** ature content **),** lil bit **Hurt, and** much **Drama.**

 **Disclaimer: Story belong to me. They (** casts **) belong to GOD, themselfs. And HaeHyuk belong to each other.**

 **HAPPY READING**

Rambut pirang dan memakai setelan semi formal warna buru laut.

Berapa kali pun Donghae mencari, tetap tidak ada yang berpenampilan seperti itu di dalam _hall_. Artinya, Hyukjae masih belum kembali setelah mereka melakukan kontak mata lebih dari lima belas menit yang lalu.

Setelah mempersilakan para tamunya menempati tempat duduk yang sudah dipersiapkan, Lee Donghae yang tampan memberikan isyarat kepada kepala sekretarisnya untuk mendekat lalu membisikkan perintah pencarian terhadap Hyukjae. Donghae harus tahu di mana Hyukjae saat ini karena batinnya mendadak resah.

"Apa acaranya bisa dimulai sekarang?"

Ketika menoleh, Donghae menemukan Choi Siwon sedang berdiri di sampingnya sambil tersenyum memamerkan sepasang lesung di pipinya. Lelaki itu terlihat lebih berwibawa dan serius dalam balutan setelan formal warna kelabu yang beraksen flanel.

"Kita akan mulai tepat pukul enam, Masi. Jangan terlalu bersemangat."

Masih ada waktu sekitar sepuluh menit. Donghae ingin menunggu kabar tentang Hyukjae terlebih dahulu dari kepala sekretarisnya yang telah pergi untuk memulai pencarian.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu, _Mr. Whale_ ," kata Siwon sambil mengusap rambutnya yang berbelah samping, rapi dan licin karena diberi pomade. "Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Sungmin? Tadi aku belum sempat menyapanya karena sibuk memeriksa persiapan."

Oh, benar. Tak lama setelah Hyukjae meninggalkan _hall_ , Sungmin mendapat panggilan masuk di ponselnya. Sang Dokter dengan sopan menyingkir dari kerumunan untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut, lalu keluar dari _hall_ dan belum kembali sampai saat ini.

"Mungkin pergi ke rumah sakit," kata Donghae sambil mengangkat bahu, tidak peduli. Pada acara peluncuran sebelum-sebelumnya, Sungmin bahkan pernah meninggalkan tempat acara tepat ketika Donghae berdiri di atas panggung untuk memberikan kata sambutan. Demi apa? Hanya demi gadis cantik bernama Jaemin yang dikabarkan teserang demam saat itu.

Siwon menggeleng prihatin sambil menepuki pundak Donghae. " _Don't worry. I'am with you._ "

" _Abeoji_."

Keduanya menunduk, memperhatikan Jeno yang sedang meraih tangan sang ayah lalu memohon dengan cara paling manis supaya diperbolehkan untuk mencari sang paman yang tidak kunjung kembali dari toilet.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Mungkin _Samchun_ masih punya sedikit urusan di sana," kata Donghae.

"Tapi ini sudah lama sekali, _abeoji_. Bagaimana jika _Tamchunie_ ditangkap oleh monstel Frankenstein?"

Choi Siwon tertawa lalu memiringkan badan kepada Donghae, "Bagaimana jika yang menangkap Hyukjae adalah hantu wanita muda yang meninggal karena dibunuh oleh kekasihnya sendiri lantaran cemburu buta?"

Donghae melirik Siwon dengan raut wajah seolah sedang berteriak, _Hello_ Mr. _Handsome_! Hotel ini bukan benteng samun peninggalan belanda yang sudah ada sejak lima puluh tahun silam, bukan pula tempat kejadian perkara pembunuhan keji semisal candaan konyol barusan. Jadi, sudah pasti Hantu yang disebutkan tadi tidak ada di sini.

Untungnya, Choi Siwon segera mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah sekaligus meminta maaf atas perkataannya yang sembarangan sehingga perang dunia di antara mereka tidak sampai pecah. Harus ada yang secara suka rela menjadi air saat yang lain menjadi api kan? "Sebaiknya aku memeriksa persiapan di belakang panggung dulu."

Setelah Choi Siwon meninggalkan mereka, Donghae menghela napas kemudian meletakan tangannya di atas kepala Jeno, mengusak rambut sang anak tanpa merusak tatanannya. "Jangan cemas." Itu juga yang sedang diupayakan Donghae terhadap hatinya, karena, oh! Terima kasih banyak kepada opini sinting Choi Siwon yang ternyata berhasil membuat perasaan Donghae makin tidak tenang.

Jangan salah paham. Donghae tidak sedang membayangkan hantu wanita muda membawa Hyukjae pergi dari hotelnya, tapi Donghae sedang membayangkan seorang wanita muda sungguhan atau lelaki yang super tampan dan menarik sedang berusaha membujuk sang ipar supaya mau diajak pergi dari bangunan ini untuk bersenang-senang dan melupakan dirinya. " _Samchun_ akan baik-baik saja."

 _Harus_.

Jeno cemberut tapi tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun untuk protes kepada ayahnya. Ia harus bersikap baik dan penurut karena ingat pesan Hyukjae sebelum mereka berangkat ke sini.

"Di mana Mark? Kalian bermain bersama kan tadi?"

Jeno kemudian menunjuk seorang bocah yang sedang berdiri di antara kerumunan orang dewasa, terlihat kesal karena tidak diperhatikan oleh paman-pamannya yang sibuk membangun interaksi dengan tamu Donghae yang lain.

"Baiklah, mari kita temui Mark."

Dua laki-laki tampan beda generasi itu berjalan menuju kerumunan Jongwoon, membaur dan larut dalam perbincangan sampai akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk duduk karena acara akan segera dimulai.

Tak lama setelah Donghae dan Jeno bergabung dalam deretan kursi paling depan, ponselnya bergetar singkat. Donghae sangat berharap bahwa sang kepala sekretaris mengirim kabar untuknya tentang Hyukjae, tapi Donghae harus rela menelan kekecewaan karena nama yang muncul di bagian atas layar lima _inchi_ itu adalah **Lee Sungmin**.

 **Maaf, aku harus pergi.**

Dikirim sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu.

Serius! Sejelek itukah jaringan di hotel Donghae?

Rasa pusing mulai menyerang kepala Donghae ketika sang pemilik acara menyimpan kembali ponselnya di balik saku jas dan menatap lurus ke depan.

Ayolah! Donghae tidak pusing karena tingkah Sungmin yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala, atau masalah jaringan yang memang selalu rewel di akhir pekan. Donghae sudah kebal dengan hal itu. Yang membuat Lee Donghae mendadak sakit kepala adalah Choi Siwon. Temannya yang tinggi dan tampan itu entah sejak kapan sudah berada di atas panggung, sedang menyesuaikan _mic_ di atas mimbar dengan tinggi badannya.

Donghae tidak bodoh untuk sekedar memahami apa yang sedang dilakukan Siwon.

Tapi kenapa?

Biasanya, Siwon tidak akan mau turun langsung untuk membawakan sebuah acara sekalipun Donghae yang memintanya sendiri.

Ketika Donghae ingin berdiri untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Siwon memberikan isyarat padanya untuk tidak beranjak ke mana pun. Duduklah dengan tampan di sana dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Sayangnya, hal tersebut tak cukup untuk membuat Donghae duduk tenang di tempatnya, justru kecemasannya semakin besar sekalipun Siwon benar-benar membuka acaranya dengan begitu baik, ramah, penuh senyuman dan humor tapi tidak melenyapkan suasana formal dalam _hall_.

Tibalah saat bagi sang pemilik acara untuk memberikan kata sambutan.

Donghae berdiri, merapikan jasnya sebentar lalu berjalan dengan tenang ke atas panggung sesuai permintaan Siwon. Basa-basinya mengalir lancar seperti arus sungai saat musim semi, tidak berbelit-belit.

"Baiklah, untuk mempersingkat waktu, izinkanlah saya memperkenalkan terobosan baru perusahaan kami."

Donghae menengok ke belakang sambil merentangkan tangan kirinya. Perlahan, panel yang juga difungsikan sebagai layar raksasa di belakang Donghae bergeser ke samping kiri dan kanan untuk memperlihatkan rupa dari mahakarya Donghae. Para tamu undangan pun mulai bertepuk tangan karena tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekaguman pada model dan warnanya yang tidak umum.

 **Tapi...**

Alih-alih tersenyum bangga karena hasil kerja kerasnya mendapat sambutan baik, Donghae justru kehilangan semua kata-katanya ketika kendaraan ciptaannya mulai bergerak dengan anggun memasuki panggung. Pengemudinya bukanlah Kim Seokjin, seorang model yang telah ia sepakati bersama Siwon untuk mengisi acara ini. Pengendaranya adalah **Lee Hyukjae**. Adik iparnya sendiri. Dan Donghae yakin dirinya **tidak** sedang berhalusinasi.

 _APA-APAAN INI?_

Hyukjae menghentikan mobil tersebut dalam posisi serong sehingga memenuhi sebagian panggung. Lalu ia keluar, berdiri di samping mobil untuk menghadap pada para tamu undangan, sebentar, sebelum akhirnya berpaling pada Choi Siwon.

Hal tersebut membuat Donghae menyimpulkan bahwa semua keganjilan ini bersumber dari otak Siwon. Temannya yang kurang ajar itu pasti telah memanipulasi situasi sehingga Hyukjae mau berpenampilan seperti model internasional dan naik ke atas sini.

Mengerti akan isi pikiran Donghae, Siwon tersenyum tenang kepada sahabatnya yang sedang mendeklarasikan perang lewat tatapan mata, kemudian Siwon menggerakkan tangannya sedikit untuk meminta Donghae meneruskan acaranya sebelum para undangan sadar bahwa ada keganjilan di atas panggung.

Sambil membenarkan sedikit dasinya yang terasa seperti mencekik, Donghae bersumpah akan mencekik Siwon setelah acara selesai.

 **o0o**

Alih-alih melaksanakan sumpahnya, Donghae lebih memilih untuk menarik Hyukjae keluar dari _hall_ tepat setelah mereka selesai berbincang dengan para jurnalis di ujung acara. Ia membawa sang ipar memasuki sebuah lift yang kebetulan terbuka dan kosong. Jeno juga ada bersama mereka. Bocah itu sudah seperti ekor Hyukjae karena sedari tadi tak mau melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan sang paman, terlebih saat ada beberapa lelaki tampan mencoba mendekati Hyukjae untuk merebut perhatiannya.

Dalam perjalanan menuju lantai atas, tak satu pun dari mereka membuka percakapan, tak terkecuali Jeno. Bocah itu sedang bersandar manja pada Hyukjae sambil menutup mata, terlihat lelah dan mengantuk. Jelas, sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh malam lebih sepuluh menit, sudah lewat waktunya Jeno untuk tidur.

Sebelum Jeno terjerembap, Donghae segera menggendong pangeran kecilnya, tak mau Hyukjae yang mengambil inisiatif dan kerepotan sendiri. Awalnya Jeno menolak dan bersikukuh untuk terus menempel pada Hyukjae, tapi akhirnya bocah menggemaskan itu mau melepaskan sang paman ketika Donghae mengatakan bahwa Hyukjae tidak akan ke mana-mana, pamannya yang manis akan menemani Jeno di sini sampai besok.

Hyukjae melotot, ia membuka mulut hendak protes tapi terhenti ketika Donghae membalas tatapannya. Secara tidak langsung Donghae mengatakan bahwa ia sedang tidak menerima penolakan dalam jenis apapun, terlebih setelah apa yang terjadi malam ini. Mereka akan menginap dan menyelesaikan segala urusan yang harus diselesaikan.

Lift berhenti dan terbuka di lantai tujuh belas, mereka keluar dari kapsul berukuran dua meter kubik tersebut dan berjalan melewati lorong pendek menuju satu-satunya pintu. Hyukjae tahu betul apa yang ada di baliknya. Sebuah tempat di mana dirinya pernah bertingkah tak tahu malu dengan memohon untuk dipuaskan oleh kakak iparnya sendiri.

 _Penthouse_ pribadi Donghae.

Di dalam sana ada dua kamar tidur. Hyukjae amat bersyukur ketika Donghae memilih untuk mengistirahatkan Jeno di kamar yang tidak pernah mereka tempati untuk mengumbar nafsu. Kakak iparnya itu mungkin sedang merasa tidak nyaman karena teringat detail dari keintiman mereka yang rasanya seperti baru terjadi subuh tadi—sama seperti Hyukjae.

"Biar aku saja," kata Hyukjae sambil menahan tangan Donghae yang hendak melepaskan sepatu Jeno tanpa mengurai talinya. Sebenarnya lelaki ini sengaja atau memang tidak tau caranya melepas sepatu bertali anak-anak?

Tanpa banyak protes, Donghae segera menyingkir dari ranjang tempat Jeno terbaring, membiarkan Hyukjae duduk di tepinya untuk melepaskan sepatu, dasi kupu-kupu, dan ikat pinggang yang dipakai bocah itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau yang mengendarai mobil itu, Hyukjae?"

Ketika menarik selimut untuk dipasangkan pada Jeno, Hyukjae sempat melirik Donghae dan melihat dengan jelas tangan sang ipar mengepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Donghae jelas tengah murka sekalipun raut wajahnya sama sekali tidak memberikan konfirmasi.

Hyukjae jadi ketakutan, setengah mati. Bukan pada amarah Donghae, melainkan pada dirinya sendiri. Hyukjae takut tergoda untuk berdiri dan menakhlukan kakak iparnya ini. Karena demi apapun, Donghae yang sedang dalam mode seperti ini terasa ribuan kali lebih menggoda untuk dimiliki.

 _Kau sudah tidak waras. Kau harus pergi ke rumah sakit jiwa untuk di rawat, Lee Hyukjae!_

"Tidakkah kau merasa perlu untuk menjelaskan sesuatu kepadaku, Hyukjae?"

Yang ditanya menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, tidak berniat menuding seseorang untuk dijadikan kambing hitam atas segala sesuatu yang menimpanya malam ini.

Dalam hal ini Hyukjae tidak akan menyalahkan siapapun. Tidak Kim Seokjin yang merupakan model resmi untuk acara Donghae sekaligus pemuda cantik ceroboh yang bertabrakan dengannya di persimpangan. Tidak pula Kim Kibum yang dengan brengseknya memaksa Hyukjae untuk menggantikan kewajiban Seokjin karena mereka tidak punya pilihan lain, tidak ada waktu yang tersisa bagi Kibum untuk mendatangkan model yang lain. Bahkan Hyukjae tidak akan mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat pada hidung Donghae, lelaki yang dengan kejamnya telah mengumbar pesona sampai membuat Hyukjae lari terbirit-birit untuk mengurangi rasa sakit hati atas perasaan mendambanya yang tidak pantas.

Semuanya adalah kesalahan Hyukjae. Murni karena Hyukjae tidak mampu membuat pertahanan kokoh untuk hatinya sendiri guna menghalau godaan terkejam bernama **Lee Donghae**.

"Seburuk itukah ancaman Choi Siwon sampai-sampai kau tidak berani mengatakan apapun?"

Hyukjae tidak suka didesak, terlebih oleh rasa penasaran Donghae. Tapi Hyukjae tidak akan menghindari Donghae lagi, percuma. Semua usaha pelariannya selalu gagal, malah membuat Hyukjae selangkah lebih dekat pada kakak iparnya.

Sekarang, dengan sisa kewarasannya Hyukjae menengadah pada Donghae sambil memperlihatkan senyumnya yang penuh rasa sabar. "Yang terpenting adalah acara kakak ipar malam ini sukses. Jangan memusingkan hal yang lain."

Memang benar. Acara Donghae tidak berantakan sama sekali meskipun jalannya jadi berbeda jauh dari rencana awal. Tapi, di sini hati Donghae yang jadi berantakan karena tiap kali mengedarkan pandangan ia selalu menemukan sepasang mata yang terkunci pada Hyukjae, mengagumi Hyukjae. Bahkan ada seorang kolega yang secara terang-terangan menawarkan malam yang tidak akan terlupakan pada Hyukjae. Donghae merasa jengkel setengah mati sekalipun Hyukjae tidak menunjukan ketertarikan yang sama seperti orang-orang itu.

"Masalahnya tidak sesederhana itu, Hyukjae."

"Jadi, apa yang kakak ipar inginkan sekarang? Melihatku berlutut dan meminta maaf atas semua yang terjadi?"

Bukan itu!

Oh Tuhan, beri Donghae kesabaran.

Tidakkah keinginannya cukup jelas? Donghae hanya ingin mengetahui runtutan kejadian yang membuat Hyukjae tiba-tiba muncul di atas panggung seperti seorang mempelai yang siap dibawa ke pelaminan, sekaligus mencari tahu apa yang mendasari Hyukjae melakukan semua ini. Apakah motif sang ipar sama persis dengan salah satu perkiraan dalam pikirannya atau tidak? Itu saja.

"Apa pun masalahmu denganku, tidak seperti ini cara untuk membalasnya."

Dari sorot mata yang diperhatikan Donghae beberapa hari terakhir, ia tahu bahwa perasaan Hyukjae terluka tiap kali melihatnya melakukan kontak fisik dengan Sungmin. Sekecil apa pun itu dan tidak peduli bahwa interaksi tersebut hanya dari pihak Sungmin.

Demi apa pun, seharusnya Hyukjae tidak boleh seperti itu!

Bukankah Hyukjae sendiri yang bersikeras supaya Donghae memberikan kesempatan lain kepada Sungmin? Terlebih Hyukjae juga pernah menolak Donghae secara mentah-mentah. **Seharusnya,** Hyukjae tidak boleh merasa terluka. **Sedikit pun tidak boleh** , karena hal itu hanya akan membuat Donghae yakin bahwa perasaannya pada Hyukjae tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, dan mengakibatkan hasratnya untuk memiliki sang ipar menjadi tidak terkendali.

"Bisakah kita melupakan semua ini?" tanya Hyukjae yang masih tersenyum, mencoba untuk bersikap tenang karena tidak mau terprovokasi dengan pernyataan Donghae. Meskipun benar Hyukjae sakit hati, tapi ia tidak sampai berpikir untuk memanfaatkan situasi demi membuat Donghae merasakan apa yang ia rasakan— **kecemburuan** , yang bahkan sampai saat ini belum mau diakui oleh Hyukjae. "Toh semuanya sudah selesai."

Cukup sudah! Habislah kesabaran Donghae. Lelaki tampan itu menarik tangan Hyukjae hingga sang ipar bangkit dari ranjang dan berdiri tegak di depannya. "Baiklah, kita akan melupakan semua hal—" **SIALAN**! "—ini." Satu tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk menarik pinggang Hyukjae kemudian menekan punggung sang ipar guna melenyapkan jarak di antara mereka.

Hyukjae menjerit tertahan sambil memejamkan mata dan meremas jas bagian depan Donghae menggunakan tangannya yang bebas.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah cemas. Jeritan iparnya yang manis ini jelas bukan sekedar trik murahan untuk meloloskan diri dari dekapannya yang rapat. Donghae sendiri merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak lazim di bawah telapak tangan kokohnya, tepatnya di balik jas putih dan kemeja sutra warna indigo yang dipakai Hyukjae.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Satu hal yang baru disadari Donghae malam ini; Menanyai Hyukjae dengan cara baik-baik tidak akan ada gunanya. Maka dari itu Donghae memutuskan untuk melepas paksa jas Hyukjae, tak peduli dengan sang ipar yang beberapa kali menepis tangannya.

Sukses dengan jasnya, Donghae kemudian membalik badan Hyukjae. Di sana, di sepanjang tulang punggung Hyukjae, Donghae melihat beberapa peniti seukuran jari kelingking berjajar untuk menahan lipatan kemeja yang melekat rapat dan membentuk lekuk tubuh indah Hyukjae. Tak hanya di punggung, di bagian bawah kedua lengan sang ipar pun berjejer benda serupa, hanya saja ukurannya lebih kecil.

Tak mau membuang waktu, Donghae segera mencabut peniti yang menancap di punggung Hyukjae karena ulahnya. Cukup dalam tapi tidak membuat Hyukjae berdarah.

"Hentikan! Aku bisa melepaskannya sendiri."

"Berhenti bergerak, Hyukjae, atau—"

"Aw!"

Terlambat. Peniti lain yang telah dibuka oleh Donghae kini menancap di punggung Hyukjae berkat ketidakpatuhannya.

"Diamlah sebentar, Hyukjae," kata Donghae sambil memegangi pundak sang ipar.

Akhirnya Hyukjae diam, membiarkan Donghae melepaskan satu-persatu peniti di kemejanya. Tak mau tertusuk untuk yang ketiga kali, lagi pula acara peluncuran sudah selesai, seharusnya tidak masalah jika ia melepas semua benda kecil, tajam dan terkutuk itu.

Selesai dengan semua peniti Hyukjae, Donghae kembali menghadapkan sang ipar padanya, tapi Donghae tidak lagi mengeluarkan ceramah ataupun terlihat murka. Donghae hanya diam memperhatikan Hyukjae yang kemejanya tidak lagi membentuk lekuk tubuhnya alias kebesaran.

"Seaneh itukah aku?"

Jemari Donghae bergerak untuk menyisipkan rambut Hyukjae ke belakang telinga hingga memperlihatkan berlian hitam yang terpasang di daun telinga sang ipar. Seperti berandalan. Tapi Donghae berani bersumpah bahwa benda tersebut sangat cocok saat berpadu dengan rahang tegas, kulit putih lembut dan tatanan rambut Hyukjae yang ikal setengah acak-acakan. Belum lagi riasan mata yang mempertegas sorot mata sang ipar. Entah Donghae harus berterima kasih atau malah harus memaki Kibum beserta tim penata riasnya yang telah membuat penampilan Hyukjae jadi seperti ini. "Benar. Kau terlihat aneh sekali dengan dandanan seperti ini."

"Seperti seseorang yang butuh perawatan mental?"

Donghae menggeleng sambil tersenyum penuh arti kemudian meraih kedua tangan Hyukjae. Iparnya yang manis tidak berusaha menarik tangannya ataupun menunjukkan reaksi penolakan yang lain karena ia telah tenggelam dalam tatapan teduh Donghae serta kelembutan sentuhannya.

Oh Tuhan, izinkan Hyukjae **menyerah**.

Hyukjae sudah tidak sanggup lagi mengelak dari dominasi seseorang bernama Lee Donghae. Kakinya lemas dan rasanya Hyukjae ingin pingsan saja dalam dekapan iparnya yang tampan ini, tak peduli bahwa lelaki ini telah mengatainya aneh. Hyukjae rela.

 _"Such a Goddess_." Seorang dewi yang membuat Donghae tidak segan untuk berlutut di atas tanah berlumpur hanya demi secuil perhatiannya. Seperti itulah rupa Hyukjae malam ini di mata Donghae.

Hyukjae tertawa, geli karena sadar dirinya tidak setinggi apa yang disebutkan Donghae. "Kau sedang mabuk, tuan Lee Donghae?" Tapi Hyukjae tidak akan menampik bahwa setengah dari hatinya merasa senang atas pujian yang dilontarkan Donghae. Dewi apakah yang dimaksudkan Donghae? Dewi bulan? Kedengarannya bagus.

Baiklah, sudah diputuskan. Hari Senin nanti Hyukjae akan pergi ke psikiater untuk mengonsultasikan kesehatan mentalnya.

Donghae mengambil satu langkah mendekat lalu mengangkat tangan Hyukjae untuk mencium jemarinya yang lentik. "Bukan terhadap alkohol." Tapi pesona sang iparlah yang membuat tingkat toleransi Donghae terhadap apa pun sangat rendah malam ini. Donghae mabuk kepayang karena **Hyukjae**.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, Donghae dan Hyukjae saling mendekatkan wajah sambil menutup mata dengan perlahan, menghubungkan bibir mereka yang telah lama merindukan interaksi ini. Keduanya bergerak dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan, menghayati setiap kecupan dan kecapan, setiap tekstur juga rasa satu sama lain yang mampu mengalahkan manisnya madu. Hingga akhirnya Donghae mengakhiri kontak tersebut karena ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

" _Saranghanda_."

Hyukjae membuka mata dan langsung menggali ketidakseriusan di mata iparnya. Sayangnya, Hyukjae tidak menemukan apapun selain kesungguhan.

 **T.B.C**

Happy Chinese new year and happy long weekend. Maap atas super keterlambatan updatenya ya teman-teman padahal kemarin bilang bakal update cepet TTvTT Intinya Siap nerima julukan tukang PHP dari kalian. Makasih buat semuanya yang udah ngeluangin waktu buat baca ff ini, yg udah ngasih perhatian lebih sama ff ini—review, fav, follow, dan yang ngasih dukungan penuh ke saya buat nerusin ff ini. **Love you all. See you next chap :***

 **POJOK REVIEW**

 **Meenserra**

Makasih banyak kak~ :* love you~ *kiss n hug* kakak juga semangat ya.

 **elf forever**

Warning ya. Hahahaa kita semua dikibulin sama oppa, ternyata warning sama sekali gk ada hubungannya. Yuk kita ngeprint gambar warning yg gede trus mentionin k mereka XD Jeongmal? Padahal waktu aku nulis ini gk berasa hurtnya lo, hehehe. Happy ending happy ending semoga chap depan aku lg mood bikin happy ending ya :D

 **Eka94**

Aku juga gemees banget sama Jeno yg semakin hari semakin miriiiip sama Hae :'( siap siap mungkin chap depan terakhir. TTnTT

 **kyukyu0203**

Maaf udah buat km nunggu lama. Udah terjawab semua kan pertanyaannya? Kecuali appnya Jaemin sih. Itu bakal ada waktunya sendiri nanti. Hehehe. Belum kepikiran ngeshare story d watty, tp ntar klo udah kepikiran bakal aku kasih tau kok. Hehehe. Thanks for coming :*

 **Slaphyuk**

Sorry for making you dissapoint and almost give up. Please don't. Aku bakal nyelesein ff ini kok. Doain aja penyakit malesnya gk kumat trus punya banyak waktu buat berimajinasi. Hehehe. Makasih banget udah mau nunggu. Sekali lagi maaf... #bow

 **Tina KwonLee**

Ok, gpp yg penting semangatnya itu buat aku semangat ngelanjutin ff ini. Makasih ya. Pasti ini d lanjut sampe akhir kok. Kurang dua chapter mungkin. Hehehehe


End file.
